Big Brother: Konoha
by Ikaros-san
Summary: YAOI SASUNARU. Mes y medio encerrados, vigilados con cámaras y micrófonos, dinero y viaje a la playa como premio al 1er lugar. Un Naruto de lo más raro y un Sasuke con celos desbordados. ¿Quien ganará? Habrá romance, complots y más.
1. Big Brother: Konoha Prólogo

**Big Brother: Konoha (Prólogo)**

**Hola, he vuelto con una nueva historia. Debo decirles algo, tal vez solo pueda bajar unos dos o tres capis con lo mucho diario. La razón: entro de vacaciones a la prepa (lagrimones) y cómo vamos a andar en semanas de exámenes y como ya voy de salida (entro a la universidad) pues también tengo que hacer examen de admisión. Asi que por fa no se desesperen. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí le va.**

Sakura corría en dirección a la casa de Naruto para darle una noticia. Llegó al lugar y tocó la puerta.

-¡Naruto! ¡Soy Sakura, abre!

-¡Ya voy!-gritó el rubio caminando hacia la puerta

-Hola Naruto-saludó Sakura sonriendo

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Naruto tallándose los ojos

-Mira este cartel-dijo Sakura dándole un pedazo de papel de color azul

-Aquí dice: "Big Brother: Konoha. Es un reality show en el cual 19 participantes deberán encerrarse en la casa de Big Brother para obtener un premio de 5 millones de ryu y un viaje para dos personas a Cancún. El encierro durará mes y medio. Y los tres que queden, el público decidirá con llamadas quien es el ganador de este premio. ¡Inscríbete!"-después de leer se le resbaló una gota por la sien

-¿Entramos?-dijo Sakura con un brillo en los ojos

-Ya que-dijo Naruto con desgano (raro en él)

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Sakura preocupada

-Estoy bien, vamos a inscribirnos-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-Me alegra que no tengas nada-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-_Si supieras que estoy asi por alguien._ ¡Vamos a ganar!-dijo el rubio con el puño en alto y saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa

-¡Ese es el Naruto que conozco!-dijo Sakura animada (anda mas hiperactiva que Naruto)

Y los dos shinobis fueron a su nuevo destino.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

En algún lugar cercano a Konoha, el equipo Taka descansaba en la sombra de un árbol. Bueno, más bien cierto moreno de ojos negros. Esta tan tranquilo hasta que…

-¡Sasuke!-dijo Karin en tono meloso y lanzándosele

-Quítate-dijo Sasuke activando el Sharingan

-Ya, ya, me quito. Quiero mostrarte algo-dijo Karin dándole un papel azul

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke secamente

Y comenzó a leerlo. En cada frase puso una cara de fastidio más y más grande. Cuando terminó de leerlo, se lo dio a Karin.

-¿Qué dices? Necesitamos el dinero para gastos y ya me urgen unas vacaciones-dijo Karin acomodándose los lentes

-Digo que te dejaron caer de chica-dijo Sasuke levantándose de la sombra

A Karin solo dejaba salir un aura depresiva (¡Toma Karin! Jejeje). En eso llegaron Juugo y Suigetsu con pescados y leña.

-¿Por qué Karin está deprimida?-dijo Juugo viendo el aura de Karin y su cabeza agachada

-Por un estúpido programa de concursos que está organizando Konoha-dijo Sasuke con desgano

-Pues escuché que el kazekage de la aldea de la arena va a entrar. Y creo que también ese chico rubio-dijo Suigetsu limpiando sus espadas (ya saben, su colección)

-_¿Naruto y ese mapache de mierda encerrados mes y medio? ¡Ni muerto dejo que ese se le acerque a __**mi rubio**__!_-pensó Sasuke con los celos a flor de piel (obsesionado y posesivo)

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-dijo Juugo viéndole como si fuera un bicho de otro mundo (sin sentido de lo que ocurre a su alrededor)

-Nada, vamos a entrar a ese programa-dijo Sasuke yendo en dirección a Konoha

-_Jejeje, mi estrategia salió a pedir de boca. Solo espero que sea verdad que ese chico rubio esté inscrito ahí. No sé porque se pone así cada vez que decimos algo de ese chico. Pero quiero el dinero para comprar esa espada con función de i-pod y tele de plasma_-pensó Suigetsu al verse con la espada (subnormal)

-¿En serio? ¡Siiiii!-gritó Karin lanzándosele a Sasuke (Sanguijuela)

-Karin, ¿recuerdas la orden de restricción?-dijo Sasuke enseñándole el documento

Karin solo volvió a deprimirse y los otros dos solo se le resbalaba una gota de anime por la cabeza.

Y el equipo Taka fijó rumbo hacia Konoha.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**-**¿Quién mas está en la lista?-preguntó Naruto a Sakura

-Déjame ver. Están Hinata, Kiba con Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, ¡Un minuto! ¿Ino cerda también va a participar? No importa, le ganaré a la oxigenada esa-dijo levantando el puño

A Naruto solo se le resbaló una gota de anime.

-¿Quién mas está?-preguntó Naruto tratando de ver la lista

-También están Gaara, Temari y Kankuro-dijo Sakura señalando cada nombre

-¡Genial, conocidos juntos!-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-Hola chicos-dijeron todos los mencionados de la lista

-¡Hola!-dijeron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-¿También se van a anotar?-preguntó Tenten

-Si, pero estamos esperando a Sai-dijo Sakura viendo para todos lados

-Hola-dijo Sai apareciendo en una bola de humo

-Te tardaste mucho, se te está pegando la maña de llegar tarde de Kakashi sensei-dijo Naruto señalándolo

-Bien, nos apuntaremos-dijo Sakura poniendo los nombres de los tres

-Mmmm, faltan algunos integrantes-dijo Sakura viendo cuatro líneas en blanco

-Pues ya llegamos-dijo una chica de cabello rojo

Todos se quedaron helados al ver que entre las cuatro personas que acaban llegar estaba nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke. A Naruto casi se le para…el corazón al ver de nuevo a Sasuke. Pero cambió su cara de sorpresa a una triste y sin vida y miró a otro lado.

Sasuke observó que el único que no le miraba era Naruto. Pensó que al verlo correría para abrazarlo, decirle que ha vuelto y bla, bla, bla. Pero no, Naruto volteaba a otro lado con una cara de emo deprimido (no tengo nada en contra de ellos) Sasuke sintió que se iba a deprimir, pero su orgullo pudo más. Así que se decidió a hablar mientras Karin apuntaba a sus compañeros y a ella en la lista.

-¿No vas a decir nada usuratonkachi?-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa prepotente

-Suerte en el programa-dijo Naruto para después alejarse del lugar

Los presentes se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿what? Lo más lógico sería que Naruto le regresara el insulto y que se pelearían pero no, los dejó a todos con el ojo cuadrado. Hinata le susurró al oído a su primo y prometido que regresaría pronto, que tenía que descubrir que rayos le pasaba a Naruto.

-Está bien, eres la que más sabe sobre Naruto. Te diré después cuando es el reality-dijo Neji asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bien, vuelvo enseguida-dijo Hinata para después ir a buscar a su amigo rubio

"Inconscientemente" Sasuke escuchó la conversación entre los primos Hyuga, haciendo que le hirviera la sangre.

-Hinata puede hacerlo. Es como una hermana para él-dijo Lee con una sonrisa

-Solo espero que Naruto no le pegue la depre-dijo Tenten bromeando

-Tranquilos, estamos hablando de Hinata-dijo Chouji comiendo sabritas (yo y la publicidad)

-Quien diría que Hinata pasó de ser una chica tímida y que se desmayaba a cada rato cuando veía a Naruto a una chica segura y decidida , convirtiéndose en una gran amiga de Naruto-dijo Ino sonriendo

-Esos dos son muy camotes (amigos)-dijo Sakura

Mientras, Sasuke solo sentía que le gorgoreaba el buche al escuchar cada palabra.

_-¿Así que muy camotes, eh? ¡Ni creas que te voy a dejar a Naruto, Hyuga!_-pensó Sasuke tratando de no seguir a Hinata, matarla y después secuestrar a Naruto para hacerle quien sabe que cosas (¡En-fer-mo! Ya estas mal Sasuke)

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Naruto, ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Hinata ya alcanzándolo

-No es nada-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa fingida

-Te conozco, sé que te pasa algo. Cuéntame-dijo Hinata tomándole las manos

-Está bien, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie-dijo Naruto acercándose a su oído

Y le susurró el porqué esta así. Hinata abrió los ojos con desmesura, ¿eso era lo que pasaba?

-Entiendo, eso no es malo, raro tal vez, pero no malo. Si tú sientes eso, no hay nadie quien te lo impida. Excepto esa persona-dijo Hinata viéndole con ternura

-¿Y si esa persona no…?

-No nada, verás que tarde o temprano sucede. Hay que regresar y prometo no dejarte solo-dijo Hinata sonriéndole dulcemente

-Vaya, sabes cómo animar a la gente-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera

-Aprendí del mejor-dijo Hinata con un leve sonrojo

-Neji es un suertudo al tenerte como prometida-dijo Naruto sonriendo mas

A Hinata se le subieron los colores y comenzó a tartamudear.

-Bu…bueno me…mejor regresamos-dijo Hinata toda roja

-Está bien-dijo Naruto llevando sus manos a su nuca

Ya arreglado el asunto, regresaron con sus amigos.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Ya se tardaron-dijo Lee impaciente

-Deja de pasearte, estás haciendo que me mareé-dijo Tenten dándole un zape

-Están llegando-dijo Neji con una sonrisa

Todos fijaron su vista en la radiante sonrisa de Naruto. Lo que hubiera hecho Hinata, funcionó. Y como por arte de magia, todos sonrieron al ver al rubio escandaloso feliz.

-_Se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe. Hace que todas mis penas se vayan por el excusado_-pensó Sasuke a quien se le dibujó una sonrisa poco visible (que raro eres y pensé que Suigetsu era raro con lo de su espada)

-¿Y cuándo es el reality?-preguntó Naruto emocionado

-Mañana en la tarde estaremos encerrados-dijo Shikamaru con cara de sueño

-Entonces, nos vemos en la casa con el letrero de Big Brother, la que esta unas cuadras cerca de la torre Hokage-dijo Neji serio

-Bien, nos vemos-dijo Chouji retirándose

Y todos se retiraron para reponer fuerzas para el día del programa. Cada uno con un propósito principal: ganar el dinero y el viaje. Y con otros propósitos también.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, esta es la introducción para dar paso a la historia. Dejen sus comentarios x fa. Nos vemos.**


	2. Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones **

**Hola, antes quiero hacer una aclaración. Este fic fue basado en un fic llamado Big Brother: Akatsuki, y como sufro de escases de memoria, olvidé poner que mi fic está basado en ese otro fic. Si dicen que es un plagio, no lo es, simplemente olvidé decir que mi fic está basado en el fic mencionado. Si ofendí a alguien por "robar" la idea, le pido una disculpa, no fue mi intención copiar nada, si quieren que siga con la historia, seguiré, sino, pues borro el fic y ya para no tener problemas. Tu peor enemigo, disculpa si te ofendí. Ya aclarado el asunto, me retiro.**

**Se despide muy avergonzada, Alex.**


	3. Capitulo 1: Día 1

**Día 1 **

**Hola, aquí les traigo un capi mas, saben, me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo de vacaciones para subir los capis, bueno, dejando eso de lado. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes para alterarles su salud mental jejeje. Bien, les dejo el capi. Si dicen que mi fic es un plagio, no lo es. En primera, me inspiré en el titulo de un fic que es ItaxDei, y el mío es un SASUNARU. Segundo, el fic que acabo de mencionar ni lo había leído hasta ayer y hasta le mande un revi a la autora de dicho fic todo lo que estaba pasando. Bueno, ya aclarado el asunto, les dejo el cap.**

**Ya en la tarde de la mañana siguiente…**

Los participantes de dicho reality se reunieron en la entrada de la casa de Big Brother. Neji le preguntó a Hinata que le pasaba a Naruto, esta le dijo que era un secreto, en eso llegó Naruto y le dijo a Hinata que le comentara, para que no tuviera problemas con Neji (a Neji no le gusta que su prima y prometida le guarde secretos). Cuando le comentaron a Neji del "dilema" de Naruto, este prometió guardar silencio.

Y todos (de uno en uno) ingresaron a la casa. Había dos habitaciones con seis camas y una con siete, una tele de plasma de 58 pulgadas (casi un mini cine), el baño, un enorme jardín, el almacén de comida, pasta de dientes, etc., la sala y el temido confesionario. En esos instantes, se enciende la tele de plasma dejando ver a Kakashi.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están todos?

-¡Oigan, Kakashi sensei está en la tele!-gritó Naruto llamando la atención de todos

Todos fueron a la sala para ver que decía Kakashi.

-¿Ya están todos?-preguntó Kakashi acomodando unos papeles

-Ya estamos-hablaron todos

-Bien, ¿ven la puerta cerca de ustedes a la derecha?-todos asintieron-Ese es el confesionario, pasen de uno a la vez, preséntense y digan porque quieren ganar el dinero y el viaje-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa

-¿Estamos en vivo?-preguntó Sakura emocionada

-Así es jóvenes, ahora pasen-dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojo visible

Y todos comenzaron a pasar. Unas presentaciones más raras que otras. Como que Lee quiere hacer un video spinning al estilo Gay sensei para explotar la primavera de la juventud de los jóvenes, Ino que usará el dinero para un tratamiento de cabello a Sakura y a Karin porque el color del cabello de esas dos era algo "fuera de lo racional", Sakura que usaría el dinero para que Ino fuera a un gimnasio para que bajara la lonja y a Karin la mandaría a la Sierra de Morones (Sakura, no eches a la pelo de zanahoria a ese sierra que está en el estado donde vivo), Karin dijo que el money lo usaría para que esas dos aprendieran a ser unas mujeres como ella (O sea ¿Encimosas y encajosas como tú? Ya son expertas). Y así se fue dando (de Naruto ya sabemos en que usaría el dinero). Y Sasuke dijo algo de contratar algunos asesinos a sueldo que le ayudaran a matar a los que se metieran con su rubio (exageras).

-Muy bien chicos, sus presentaciones fueron algo…especiales-dijo Kakashi a quien se le resbalaba una gota de anime por la sien

-¿Qué sigue?-preguntó Chouji comiendo galletas

-Big Brother les dará las siguientes instrucciones. Nos vemos-dijo Kakashi despidiéndose y automáticamente la tele off (se apaga)

Los habitantes esperaron como cinco minutos, cuando se escuchó la voz del Brother.

-Hola habitantes, les diré donde duermen las chicas y donde los chicos. El cuarto que está cerca del confesionario, dormirán las chicas-las mencionadas tomaron sus cosas y fueron a la habitación-El resto, en los cuartos que están cerca del baño-y con lo "maduros" que son los chicos, corrieron para agarrar cama

Si a Big Brother se le viera la cara, se le resbalaría una mega gota de anime por la sien al ver la escenita.

-Gaara, ¿puedo dormir en esta cama al lado de la tuya?-preguntó Naruto con su típica sonrisa

-Claro, por mi no hay problema. _¡Va a dormir a un lado de conmigo! ¡Muérete de celos Uchiha!_-una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Gaara

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Gaara al sentirse observado, giró su rostro y se encontró con el Uchiha quien tenía el Sharingan activado. Y Gaara ensanchó su sonrisa.

En ese cuarto estaban Sai, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji y Lee. En el cuarto de al lado estaban Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Suigetsu, Juugo y Kankuro. Y en el cuarto cerca del confesionario estaban Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari y Karin. Tres de ellas peleándose por cierta persona (ya saben quiénes y por quien jejeje).

-¿Crees que se va a fijar en una pelos de legumbre como tú?-dijo Sakura viéndole con odio

-Por supuesto que se va a fijar en mi, Sasukin necesita una mujer a su lado, no unas niñas de kínder-dijo Karin viéndole retadoramente

-Por lo menos nosotras no parecemos momias de Guanajuato con tantas arrugas en la piel-dijo Ino riéndose

Y las tres se lanzaban rayitos. Las otras chicas solo se les resbalaban mega gotas de anime. Hinata cansada de la pelea, se fue a ver a su amigo rubio.

Las cámaras siguieron a Hinata hasta el cuarto donde se instaló Naruto.

-Naruto, vamos a ver el jardín-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-Claro Hina-chan. ¿Vienes Neji?-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna y el mencionado asintió

Sasuke dejó su pelea de miradas con Gaara para ver a su rubio irse con los Hyuga.

_-¿Desde cuándo esos tres son tan amigos? Esto me da mala espina_-pensó Sasuke viéndoles con enojo

Neji quien fue el último en salir de la habitación, sintió una mirada puesta en él y se regresó para encarar a su observador.

-¿Podrías ser tan amable de no mirar a mi prometida, a Naruto y a mí con instintos asesinos?-dijo Neji viéndole serio

-Hmp, puedo ver a quien yo quiera como yo quiera-dijo Sasuke echando veneno en sus palabras

-Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Neji retirándose con rostro serio

-_¡Esta comprometido con su prima! ¡Tengo oportunidad de conquistar a Naruto!_-saltó de alegría en sus adentros (a ese paso, primero te gana Gaara ¡SUBNORMAL!)

**En el jardín…**

-Neji, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

-Es que olvide algo-dijo Neji relajando sus facciones

-Ahora si Naruto. Dinos, ¿le vas a decir?-dijo Hinata viendo a Naruto

-No sé si sea lo correcto. Ustedes ¿Qué opinan?-dijo Naruto nervioso

-Pues cuando veníamos para acá sentí que nos observaba de manera que quisiera matarnos-dijo Neji con pose de superioridad

A Naruto le dio la depre de nuevo. Hinata observó a su primo con desaprobación y Neji hizo cara de "¿Qué? Es la verdad". Hinata para alegrar a su amigo le regaló un cupón para comer ramen gratis. A Naruto le regresó la vida (no del todo) y abrazó a su amiga.

-Siempre sabes cómo animarme-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-No es nada, si te dejo caer ¿Quién nos va a ayudar a levantarnos en las situaciones más difíciles?-dijo Hinata correspondiendo el abrazo

Neji simplemente se limitó a sonreír. Después de un rato, abrazados, se separaron con unas sonrisas reales.

-Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Gracias-Naruto sonrió

-Hay que entrar, todavía falta mucho-dijo Neji abriendo la puerta del jardín hacia la sala

-De acuerdo-dijeron Naruto y Hinata

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala. Se escuchó la voz del Brother hablar.

-¿Están todos?

-Si-todos

-Bien, formarán 3 equipos para el reto de la siguiente semana. A cada equipo se le dará una cantidad de dinero para despensa y solo podrán salir cuando se acabe dicha despensa para comprar más, tendrán minino de una hora para comprar lo indispensable, si no regresan a tiempo, automáticamente serán expulsados. Y después del reto, se harán las nominaciones. Ustedes eligen a quien nominar. El domingo saldrá el nominado con menos llamadas. Los sobres con dinero se encuentran en la mesa de la sala-todos dirigieron su mirada a los sobres encima de la mesita-No está permitido las agresiones físicas ni complotear en grupo para sacar a un participante, si lo hacen, automáticamente están nominados. Deben de escoger a un líder de su equipo. Tienen 24 horas para formarlos. Buena suerte-y se dejó de escuchar la voz del Brother

-Bien, hagamos el encargo-dijo Neji-¿Quién quiere estar en un equipo conmigo?-preguntó Neji

-Apúntame Neji-dijo Lee haciendo saludo de soldado

-Yo…yo también-dijo Hinata con un leve sonrojo

-¡Y yo!-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-También yo-dijo Tenten sonriendo

-¿Puedo incluirme también?-dijo Gaara acercándose a ellos

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo Neji con su típica pose

-Ni por nosotros-dijo el resto del equipo

Gaara sonrió victorioso y volteo a ver al Uchiha y este traía una sonrisa que decía "va a ser muy gratificante sacarte los sesos en los retos". Volvieron a verse con odio contenido. Neji se percató de la situación y sonrió al ver que Gaara quería al rubio y Sasuke también. Hinata, Naruto, Lee y Tenten ni en cuenta, estaban decidiendo quien sería el líder del equipo.

-Neji, decidimos que tú serás el líder del equipo, ¿tú qué piensas Gaara?-dijo Naruto llevando sus manos a la nuca

-Por mi está bien Naruto-dijo Gaara sonriéndole

Naruto solo sonrió. Sasuke, pues, ya saben. Se está creando una úlcera en su estomago cada vez de lo hacen rabiar.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Chouji y Sai hicieron otro equipo teniendo como líder a Shikamaru.

Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Kiba con Akamaru, Shino, Kankuro y Sasuke, el último equipo y teniendo como líder… ¿Quién creen ustedes? ¡Claro! Sasuke (se autoproclamó líder y por no hacerlo enojar mas, decidieron que él fuera el líder).

Ya que todos los equipos estaban formados, entregaron el dinero a los líderes. El día trascurrió normal.

**En la noche…**

Naruto decidió tomar aire fresco, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se percató que alguien llegó a su lado.

-Te vas a resfriar aquí afuera dobe

-¿Eh? ¿Sasuke?-dijo Naruto incrédulo

-El mismo. Tenemos que hablar-dijo Sasuke viéndole con seriedad

-¿De qué?-dijo Naruto sin expresión alguna

-De porque cada vez que llego a algún sitio donde estas, te levantas y ni siquiera me ves-dijo Sasuke con su pose habitual

-¿Tanto te importa si te miro o no?-dijo Naruto con sonrisa apagada

Ninguno se dio cuenta que las cámaras los grababan.

-Tal vez-dijo Sasuke volteando a otro lado serio y ¿sonrojado?

-Ah, gracias-dijo Naruto yéndose adentro

-Espera. Dime porque me evitas-dijo Sasuke tomándole el brazo-Pensé que al verme te sentirías feliz-dijo girándolo para quedar frente a frente

-Estoy feliz de verte, es otra cosa-dijo Naruto viendo hacia el piso

-¿Y qué es?-dijo Sasuke soltando su brazo

-Me gusta un hombre-dijo Naruto par después salir corriendo a la casa

Sasuke se quedó en shock. Mientras que los televidentes que veían el programa (gracias a las cámaras) se quedaron con la boca desencajada. Hasta Tsunade y Jirayra se quedaron con cara de ¿excuse me? Y Kakashi junto con Iruka solo sonrieron. Definitivamente, fue una gran idea hacer ese reality show.

**Continuará…**

**¿Así que era eso lo que le pasaba a Naruto? Habrá unos invitados especiales conocidos por los habitantes de la casa. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿A quién le gusta Naru?**

**¿Qué hará Sasukin al respecto?**

**¿Quiénes son los invitados sorpresa?**

**¿Alguien romperá las reglas y harán complot?**

**¿Quieren ayudarme a estudiar de ecología?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Dejen sus comentarios por fa. Nos vemos**


	4. Capitulo 2: Día 5

**Día 5 **

**Hola, aquí les traigo un capi mas. A todos los lectores que me apoyaron con el incidente de mi fic se los agradezco de todo corazón. Va dedicado para todos ustedes. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, aquí les dejo el capi.**

Las cosas en la casa del Brother iban… normales. Se fueron dividiendo las tareas. Hinata y Naruto en la cocina. Al principio no podían creer que Naruto cocinara otra cosa que no fuera ramen, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que pudo cocinar chiles rellenos de queso y carne que también era increíble que estos estuvieran comestibles (hay que enaltecer la comida mexicana). Sakura, Ino y Karin tendiendo las camas de los tres cuartos y "aspirando" el aroma de la cama de Sasuke (subnormales). Suigetsu el baño y el resto el aseo la sala, el confesionario, el almacén, el jardín, etc.

-Atención, salgan un momento al jardín-dijo el Brother deteniendo toda actividad

-¿Qué hay en el patio Big?-preguntó Lee con curiosidad

-Es una sorpresa, vayan-dijo el Brother

Todos fueron al jardín y cuál fue su sorpresa que en medio de este había un pequeño y lindo zorrito de color naranja y ojos azules (no, no es Naruto). Las chicas se quedaron embelesadas viendo como el zorrito jugaba con su cola y se les dibujaron ojos de corazón.

-Es muy bonito-dijo Naruto acercándose al zorrito

Y como si hubiera visto un pariente (¿Por qué será?), el zorrito corrió hacia Naruto y empezó a alzar sus patitas para que lo cargara.

-¡Es muy tierno y juguetón!-dijo Naruto rascándole la panza

El zorrito solo se dejaba hacer. Mientras, cierta persona tenía pensamientos homicidas en contra del pobre zorrito. Así es, Sasuke quiere matar al indefenso zorrito por "acaparar" la atención de su rubio (hasta el pobre animal la lleva). Pero logró controlarse antes de que pasara algo malo.

-Este zorrito será la mascota de la casa. Asi que deben cuidarlo, darle de comer. Todo lo que necesite-dijo el Brother explicando el porqué del zorrito

-Es buena idea, alegrará un poco la casa-dijo Hinata acariciando al zorrito

-Sí, es muy tierno y pachoncito-dijo Temari rascándole la espalda

-Ni que fuera papel de baño-dijo Sasuke irritado

-Hay que dejar que juegue-dijo Naruto bajando al zorrito al piso

Y el zorrito ya en el suelo puso cara de perrito regañado. Al verlo así, a las chicas se les dibujan cientos de corazones y empiezan a decirles cosas como si fuera un bebé. Los chicos, a excepción de Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Neji y Lee pusieron cara de "maldito zorro, mira que tenga que acaparar la atención de las chicas". El zorrito jaló a Naruto y Hinata para que jugaran con él.

-¿Y la comida?-dijo Gaara molesto (quien sabe porque)

-Ya esta lista, si quieren sírvanse-dijo Hinata siendo llevada por Naruto y el zorrito

-Esperen, ¿Cómo llamaremos al zorrito?-preguntó Tenten

-¿Qué tal Karin?-dijo Ino en tono de burla

-¡Ay no! Pobre zorrito, le va a dar el patatús-dijo Sakura en tono serio pero burlón

-¡Las escuché mocosas de kínder!-dijo Karin enojada

Y comenzó otra de sus peleas. Todos suspiraron fastidiados.

-¿Entonces como le ponemos?-preguntó Temari ignorando a las peleoneras

-¿Qué tal Kyuubi?-dijo Lee inconscientemente

Naruto se sorprendió por el nombre. Y le pegó la depre de nuevo. Todos se quedaron callados al ver la expresión de Naruto y Tenten le dio un zape a Lee por bocón.

-Na…Naruto, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Hinata preocupada

-Sí, estoy bien. Es un buen nombre, iré a ver si no se me queman los frijoles-dijo Naruto entrando a la casa

-¡Ves lo que provocas!-dijo Tenten dándole otro zape a Lee

-Perdón, no pensé que iba a reaccionar así-dijo Lee sobándose los dos chichones

-Iré a hablar con él-dijo Hinata corriendo a la casa

-_No pensé que fueras tan sensible. Aunque creo que esa sensibilidad es en gran parte por mi culpa-_pensó Sasuke viendo a Naruto ir al cuarto (¿En gran parte? ¡El 100% de lo que le pasa es por tu culpa por haberte ido con ese pedófilo! ¡Eres la fuente de su depre!)

Ya que la autora descargó su ira, sigamos con la historia.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Naruto, ¿no crees que te estás deprimiendo mucho últimamente?-dijo Hinata llegando a la cama de Naruto quien se encuentra viendo el techo

-Tal vez, todo iba bien hasta que apareció Sasuke. Pensé que me dirá aunque sea un "ya regresé dobe" pero no sucedió-dijo Naruto sin brillo en los ojos

-¿Sabes? Deberías de hablar con él, tal vez, aunque sea por lo que dure el programa, vuelvan a hacer amigos-dijo Hinata viendo también el techo

En ese instante, llega el zorrito y se sube a la cama de Naruto.

-¿Ves? Hasta el zorrito que apenas te conoce se encariñó contigo y no le gusta verte triste-dijo Hinata viendo a Naruto

-Pero no sé si podré soportar el que se vaya de nuevo-dijo Naruto intentando no llorar

-¿Y quien dijo que no regresé para quedarme?-dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitación

-¿Es…escuchaste todo?-dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama de golpe y sonrojándose

-Lo suficiente como para pedirte perdón-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto

-¿Es en serio lo que me dices?-dijo Naruto intentando no llorar

-Aunque todavía no haya cumplido mi venganza, esta vez, si viene por ti, no te dejaré solo-dijo Sasuke sonriéndole sinceramente

Todos los espectadores que ven esa escena, se quedaron en shock al ver que Sasuke Uchiha ¡estaba sonriendo de verdad! Hasta la Hokage tiró su saque por la impresión cuando lo traía en la mano. (O.O-sorpresa por parte de la autora)

-¡Sasuke!-dijo Naruto para después abrazarlo y comenzando a llorar en su hombro

Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo y acarició su cabello rubio. La fábrica de klennex triplicó sus ventas al salir esta escena. Ahora los espectadores comenzaron a llorar y la Hokage junto con Jirayra y Shizune lloraron a mares. Hasta tonton lloró. (T.T ¡Que emotivo!)

Hinata sacó unos pañuelos de quien sabe dónde y se sonó la nariz. Hasta Sasuke se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas. Les ofreció pañuelos para que sonaran sus narices y el zorrito tomó un pañuelo para sorpresa de los tres.

-Bien, límpiate esas lágrimas porque de ahora en adelante, quiero verte sonreír-dijo Hinata sonriéndole tiernamente

-Gracias Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo sinceramente

-Es hora de comer, tienes que servir la comida dobe-dijo Sasuke en tono de burla

-¡No soy tu criada Sasuke-teme!-dijo Naruto con falso enojo

-Ya, ya, era broma. Nos están esperando-dijo Sasuke al ver que el zorrito se le acercaba

-Le caes bien a kyuubi-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-No me quejo-dijo Sasuke acariciando al zorrito (veo que se le quitaron las ganas de matar al zorrito)

Salieron de la habitación.

**En el comedor…**

-Te tardaste Hinata-dijo Chouji hambriento

-Es que Naruto y Sasuke estaban hablando. Llegó kyuubi y pues ahorita vienen-dijo Hinata de lo más sonriente

-¿Crees que se estén matando?-susurró Sakura a Tenten

-No creo-dijo Tenten sirviéndose refresco

-Eres un dobe, kyuubi no sabe andar en dos patas-dijo Sasuke discutiendo con Naruto

-¡Que si! Tu lo viste teme-dijo Naruto cargando a kyuubi

-Eso fue solo suerte usuratonkachi, no creo que lo haga de nuevo-dijo Sasuke con su cara habitual

-¿A no? Mira-dijo Naruto dejando a kyuubi en el suelo-kyuubi, camina en dos patas

Y el zorrito caminó en dos patas. A Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo y Naruto solo sonreía al ver el tic de Sasuke.

-¡Ja! Perdiste Sasuke baka-dijo Naruto feliz

-Lo hizo porque kyuubi te quiere-dijo Sasuke volteando su rostro a otro lado

-Vamos, kyuubi también te quiere-dijo Naruto sin quitar su sonrisa

-Dobe-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-Es hora de comer. Siéntate a mi lado Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura con ojos de corazón

-No, conmigo-dijo Ino con brillos en los ojos

-Sasukin, te aparté un lugar-dijo Karin guiñendole un ojo

-No, porque tengo órdenes de restricción contra ustedes tres-dijo Sasuke sacando los documentos

A las tres les dio la depre. Tenten y Temari reían bajito. Los demás solo suspiraron. Todos comenzaron a comer.

-Atención, uno de ustedes vaya a la puerta principal. Tienen invitados-dijo el Brother haciendo que todos comenzaran a cuchichear

-Yo voy-dijo Naruto levantándose y yendo a la puerta

-Ábrela Naruto-dijo el Brother

-¡Hola!-dijo Jirayra entrando con una maleta

A todos les dio un tic nervioso masivo. ¡El pervertido ese aquí!

-¿No se alegran de verme?-dijo Jirayra enseñando una sonrisa

-No-dijeron todos

Un aura depresiva envolvió al ero-sennin.

-Naruto, abre de nuevo la puerta-habló el Brother

-Está bien-dijo Naruto abriéndola de nuevo

Y sintió que lo tomaron por la cintura y lo estrecharon.

-Hola Naruto-kun-dijo (adivinen)

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?-gritó Sasuke enojado-¡Suéltalo!

-Hola ototo-(¡Adivinaron!) Itachi

Sasuke estaba que casi echa espuma por lo enojado que estaba al ver a su hermano ¡Abrazando a Naruto!

-¿No me das un besito de bienvenida?-dijo Itachi acercándose poco a poco

-_¡Mierda, me quiere besar! ¿Qué hago, que hago? ¡Ya se! Perdón por dejarte sin herencia Itachi-_pensó Naruto

Y antes de que se diera un asesinato y un beso no correspondido, Naruto le dio un tremendo rodillazo en sus partes nobles, logrando asi zafarse de su "acosador", dejándolo sin aire y con dolor.

Sasuke al ver sufrir a Itachi en el suelo tocándose sus partes, no pudo aguantar tremenda carcajada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "a este le gusta reírse del sufrimiento ajeno". Jirayra se agarró sus partes al imaginarse el dolor

-_¡Bien hecho Naruto! Por eso te amo más. _Tienes una buena rodilla dobe-dijo Sasuke dejando de reírse pero sin quitar su sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué dices Sasuke? Itachi disculpa pero yo… es que tu…

-No te preocupes, me lo merecía-dijo Itachi recuperándose del dolor

-Ellos son sus invitados, estarán con ustedes durante todo el reality. Ellos no pueden ser nominados, ni ellos pueden nominarlos a ustedes-dijo el Brother rompiendo la tensión

-¿Qué? ¡No jodas Big!-dijo Sasuke molesto

-Reglas son reglas Sasuke-sentenció el Brother

-Tranquilo Sasuke, no pasa nada. Pero por fa, no me dejes solo con tu hermano-dijo lo último en un susurro para que solo Sasuke lo escuchara

-¿Tanto miedo te da mi hermano?-dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja

-¿Qué no le viste la cara de depravado sexual que traía?-dijo Naruto con una mueca de miedo y asco entremezclados

-Sí pero…

-Por favor, no me dejes solo-dijo Naruto poniendo cara de perrito regañado

-_¡Esa carita no! Hace que me derrita. ¿Porque rayos tienes que ser tan dulce, tierno y sexy?_ Está bien dobe-suspiró Sasuke derrotado

-¡Gracias!-dijo Naruto abrazándolo

Y Sasuke gustoso, correspondió el abrazo. Gaara e Itachi hervían de celos. Sakura, Ino y Karin desearían ser en ese momento Naruto. Hinata y Neji sonrieron. Jirayra les tomaba fotos a "la pareja de tórtolos".

-¡Que tierno! Ahora dense un besito-dijo Jirayra fotografiando a los chicos

Al ver en la situación en la que estaban, se separaron de golpe todos rojos como jitomate de tianguis.

-¡No digas estupideces ero-sennin!-dijo Naruto molesto y sonrojado

Todos los espectadores por alguna razón comenzaron a apostar.

**Fuera de la casa, específicamente en el despacho de la Hokage…**

-Apuesto 300 a que se queda con Itachi-dijo Tsunade sacando una botella de sake

-Yo 500 a que al final, se queda con Sasuke-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

-Bien, acepto el reto-dijo la Hokage feliz

Y cerraron el trato. Mientras, Shizune, Iruka y tonton se les resbalaba una gota de anime por la cabeza.

Esto sin duda, se iba poniendo interesante.

**Continuará…**

**¡Ya aparecieron los invitados sorpresa!**

**¿Qué hará Jirayra con esas fotos?**

**¿Itachi intervendrá en la conquista amorosa de Sasuke?**

**¿Quién se quedará con Naru?**

**¿Por qué no me pongo a estudiar?**

**Estas preguntas serán contestadas a su tiempo. Se acerca el reto. No se pierdan la siguiente transmisión del próximo capi. El lunes entro a la escuela T.T y no creo poder subir los capis diariamente pero prometo que actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Dejen sus revis x fa, nos vemos.**


	5. Capitulo 3: Día 12: el reto

**Día 12: el reto**

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro capi mas. Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia. Debo decir que este capi lo escribí el domingo, para así subirlo este lunes. Aquí les traigo el reto para los habitantes. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, disfruten el cap.**

**6:59 am, en la casa de Big Brother…**

Los habitantes se encuentran durmiendo plácidamente. Cada uno soñando cosas diferentes y otros pues… hablando en sueños.

-Ramen gigante-dijo Naruto babeando su almohada-ñam, ñam-se limpiaba la baba con la pobre almohada

Y en la casi etapa final del sueño de nuestro querido zorrito (no, no hablo de kyuubi) se escucha una trompeta.

-¡Ah!-gritó Naruto del susto cayendo de pompas de la cama

Otros se levantaron con el ojo pegado o con cara de asesinar al Brother por despertarlos a las 7 y otros se levantaron como si nada (entiéndase Lee).

-Habitantes, hora de despertar-dijo el Brother

-#$%/! Big-dijo Sasuke en tono irritado

-No puedes decir palabras obscenas Sasuke-dijo el Brother regañándolo

-Como sea-dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama desganado

-Olvidaba lo irritable que te pones cuando te despiertan temprano teme-dijo Naruto sobándose su retaguardia por el golpe

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke yendo al baño

-¿No creen que nos despertó más temprano de lo normal?-dijo Sai sin expresión alguna

-Eso es porque hoy es el día del reto-dijo Gaara saliendo de su cama

-Pues ya estamos despiertos. Vamos a desayunar-dijo Neji quitándose su pijama y poniéndose una playera que decía "I love Big Brother"

-¿Por qué te pones esa playera?-preguntó Lee curioso

-Porque ya no tengo ropa limpia-dijo Neji con su habitual pose

-Es cierto, es día de lavar ropa-dijo Naruto ya cambiado-Bueno, ahora regreso. Iré a lavar mi ropa

Y Naruto salió junto con kyuubi al jardín. En eso, regresa Sasuke del baño más calmado.

-¿Y Naruto?-preguntó secamente

-Tu novio esta lavando su ropa en el jardín-dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, tomó su ropa sucia y se fue al jardín.

-No debiste decirle eso Sai-dijo Neji serio

-Va a ponerte en su lista de venganzas-dijo Gaara cortante pero con cierto aire de burla

-Ya se le pasará-dijo Lee saliendo del cuarto

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Hola Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Hola Naruto-dijo Hinata de igual forma

-Mira, kyuubi se escabulló en tu ropa-dijo Naruto al ver al zorrito meterse en el cesto de ropa de Hinata

-Déjalo que juegue-dijo Hinata echando un montón de ropa a la lavadora

-¿Crees que deba decirle?-dijo Naruto echando su ropa interior en otra lavadora

-Creo que ahora no es el momento. Ya llegará el día-dijo Hinata viendo su ropa lavarse

Mientras, Sasuke escuchaba su conversación sin querer queriendo (claro, y yo soy la reina de España).

-Pero no sé si pueda soportarlo no decirle. ¿Y si le digo lo que siento? ¿Y si me deja de hablar por eso?-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Eso nada, si de verdad te considera su amigo, no te dejará de hablar por eso. Y si deja de hacerlo, entonces no merece que lo quieras porque vales mucho como persona-dijo Hinata con determinación

Naruto se sorprendió ante la determinación de su amiga. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo Naruto que no se daba por vencido.

-Tienes razón, me armaré de fuerzas para decirle-dijo Naruto determinado

-¡Ese es el Naruto que conozco!-dijo Hinata feliz

Mientras, cerca del lugar, Sasuke escuchaba toda la conversación. Cuando pudo volver a ver al Naruto de siempre, sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al jardín.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata sonriéndole

-Buenas teme-dijo Naruto con sonrisa zorruna

-Buenos días-dijo Sasuke yendo a una tercera lavadora

Los dos chicos y hasta el zorrito se sorprendieron de que Sasuke les regresara el saludo.

-_Veo que esa persona a la que quieres es muy afortunado._ ¿Saben si ya Big nos dio el reto?-preguntó Sasuke ¿triste?

-No, en un rato más. ¿Te sientes bien Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto preocupado

-No es nada, estoy bien-dijo Sasuke poniendo su cara de "soy mejor que tu aunque no lo creas"

Después de la aclaración, siguieron conversando sobre cosas sin sentido. Hasta que Sasuke tocó el tan temido tema para Naruto.

-Dime, ¿Quién te gusta Naruto?-dijo Sasuke sin expresión pero por dentro se moría de celos

En ese momento, Naruto y Hinata se quedaron helados. Hicieron junta lejos de Sasuke para que no les escuchara.

-¿Qué le digo Hinata?-dijo Naruto en un susurro

-¡No se!-dijo Hinata y comenzó a pensar-¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres saber si tu también le gustas a Sasuke?-preguntó

Naruto asintió.

-Dile que te gusta Gaara para ver qué cara pone. Pero viniendo de Sasuke-kun va a ser difícil-dijo Hinata

-¿Por qué Gaara?-preguntó Naruto curioso

-Porque Sasuke-kun no lo soporta-dijo Hinata susurrando

-Está bien, pero presiento que esto va a resultar en algo malo-dijo Naruto suspirando resignado

Después de la "junta", fueron hacia Sasuke.

-E…está bien, te diré, pero prométeme que esto no afectará nuestra amistad-dijo Naruto nervioso

-De acuerdo-dijo Sasuke secamente

-Me…me gusta Gaara-dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza

Sasuke se quedó en shock.

-Atención, reúnanse en la sala-dijo el Brother

-Vamos-dijo Hinata entrando a la casa

-bien-dijo Naruto corriendo a la casa

Sasuke se quedó todavía en shock. Y pasó por las tres fases de amor no correspondido.

**Fase 1: Depresión**

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

**Fase 2: Negación**

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

**Fase 3: ¿Aceptación? ¡NO PARA SASUKE! La Fase 3 tipo Sasuke: ¡¡¡VENGANZA!!!**

-¡Gaara!-dijo Sasuke casi activando el Sharingan

Y entró a la casa.

**En la sala…**

-Te tardaste Sasuke-dijo Naruto sonriéndole

-Dobe-dijo Sasuke con tono de voz frio

-¿Están todos presentes?-preguntó el Brother

-Si-todos

-En la mesa esta el reto que tienen que cumplir. Lee, abre el sobre y lee en voz alta-ordenó el Brother

-Si Big-dijo Lee sacando la información-Dice así: el reto consiste en que encuentren a kyuubi para darle un baño, pero no se permite usar técnicas oculares, ni ninjutsu, ni taijutsu, ni sentir su chakra. Si alguien desobedece las reglas, automáticamente su equipo queda descalificado. Deben buscarlo de manera normal. Tienen 1 hora para encontrarlo y bañarlo-terminó de leer Lee

-Pueden comenzar-dijo el Brother para después no hablar hasta después

-Miren, ahí está kyuubi. Ven para darte un baño peque-dijo Sakura en tono meloso

Y kyuubi al oír la palabra baño, corrió como pedo de indio (es una expresión), desapareciendo de la vista de los habitantes.

-¡Bien hecho frentona! Ahora tenemos que buscar al mini remolino-dijo Ino con una vena en la frente

-Dejen de pelear y a buscarla-dijo Sasuke molesto

Todos se esparcieron por la casa.

**5 minutos después…**

Se veía a kyuubi arriba de la azotea bailando las canciones de los aristogatos con un i-pod que sacó de quien sabe donde amarrado a su cuello y con los audífonos puestos.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-dijo Naruto revisando debajo de las camas

**En otra parte de la casa…**

-¿Cómo me vengaré del mapache ese?-dijo Sasuke revisando el baño con cara de huele mierda

**En la azotea de la casa…**

-Ñi, ñi ña ñe ñiñi jijiji-cantaba kyuubi una de Fall Out Boy mientras se reía de que todos lo buscaban como loco para darle un baño, y ni se les pasaba por la cabeza que estaba arriba (o sea en la azotea) de ellos (que buena voz tiene)

**De nuevo, dentro de la casa…**

**-**Iré a buscarlo al jardín-dijo Neji

-Te acompaño-dijo Naruto yendo con Neji

Mientras, Jirayra e Itachi despertaban apenas (huevones) y vieron el alboroto.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Jirayra

-Buscamos a kyuubi. Tenemos que darle un baño-dijo Sakura entrando al almacén

-Asi que la bola de pelos es el reto-dijo Itachi afirmando

-Si, pero por culpa de la frentona se escondió-dijo Ino entrando al confesionario

-Te escuché Ino cerda-dijo Sakura saliendo del almacén con una mega vena

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda Big?-preguntó Chouji buscando en la cocina

-Media hora-dijo el Brother

-Ese animalillo sabe esconderse-dijo Jirayra ya cambiado (que rápido)

-¿Podemos ayudarlos?-preguntó Itachi ya con ropas normales

-No pueden, el reto es para ellos-dijo el Brother

-Ah. _Iré a ver cómo le va a mi zorrito_-pensó Itachi con una sonrisa perversa

Jirayra ni cuenta se dio. Fue a sentarse en el sillón para ver una revista porno.

**De nuevo en la azotea…**

De pronto, a kyuubi se le activó su radar anti-pervertidos cuando vio a Itachi acercándose a Naruto que estaba agachado buscando al peque con cara de lascivo. Y como el chuckie, movió la cabeza lentamente con cara de asesino serial para ver mejor a Itachi, saltó de la azotea y con velocidad ultra sónica corrió hacia Itachi, abrió su hocico y le dio una tremenda mordida al trasero de Itachi.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito fue escuchado hasta el país del viento.

Y kyuubi corrió a brazos de Naruto.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó cuando vio a Itachi en el suelo agarrándose sus petacas

-¡Que esa #%& bola de pelos me mordió!-dijo Itachi molesto y con dolor

-¿Hiciste eso kyuu?-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza

El zorrito puso cara de perrito enojado en señal de "disculpa".

-Después arreglamos esto. Hay que bañarte-dijo Naruto dejando a Itachi en el suelo y metiendo al zorrito en una tina

-¡Lo encontraste Naruto! ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasó a Itachi?-preguntó Neji alzando una ceja

-Kyuubi lo mordió-dijo Naruto resbalándole una gota por la cabeza

-Atención, el ganador es el equipo de Neji-dijo el Brother-Sakura, Ino, vengan a ayudar a Itachi

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó Sakura

-Kyuubi lo mordió sin querer-dijo Naruto secando al zorrito

-Lo llevaré a su cuarto-dijo Jirayra cargándolo

-Vamos Ino-dijo Sakura

-Voy-dijo desganada Ino

Y a Sasuke, digamos que se le pasó el mal humor. Estuvo toda la noche riéndose de la "tragedia" de su hermano. Kyuubi fue regañado por Naruto quien después lo disculpó con Itachi y recompensado por Sasuke dándole de sus galletas favoritas al zorrito. Ese reto sin duda, calmó el instinto asesino de Sasuke…más o menos.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y ahora vienen las preguntas.**

**¿Gaara se enterará que Naruto lo "ama"?**

**¿Sasuke matará a Gaara?**

**¿El zorrito saldrá vivo de la furia de Itachi?**

**¿Itachi le meterá mano a Naru? (espero que no)**

**¿Sasu baka y Naru lindo estarán juntos al final como en las novelas?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Mañana entro a la escuela T.T pero prometo subir el sig. Capi. Y creo que este lunes será el examen. Deséenme suerte, dejen sus revis plis. Nos vemos.**


	6. Capítulo 4: Día 12 2: la nominación

**Día 12: La nominación**

**Hola, aquí les traigo un capi mas. Sorry por la tardanza, pero ya saben, la escuela. Al parecer mi inspiración está fallando y me está entrando la flojera de escribir. Mientras encuentro una cura para mi falta de entusiasmo (aunque no creo que exista) haré lo posible para que me entre el ánimo. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, aquí les traigo el capi.**

Después del reto y del accidente de Itachi, Naruto nuevamente se fue a disculpar con Itachi.

-¿En serio no estás molesto?-preguntó sentado en la orilla de la cama

-No lo estoy. _Pero en cuanto vea a esa bola de pelos, ¡La haré sushi!_-pensó esto último acostado boca abajo en la cama con una venda en su trasero-Pero, ¿quieres saber cómo puedes recompensarme?-dijo con una sonrisa maligna

-_¡Hay dios! ¿Para qué abrí la boca?_-lloraba internamente Naruto-¿Y…que…que es?-dijo nervioso

-Esto-dijo Itachi robándole un beso

Naruto se quedó en shock. En ese instante, entró Sasuke. Estaba a punto de intervenir (o sea matar a su hermano de la manera más cruel) cuando Naruto se separó y le dio una bofetada.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?-dijo Naruto girando hacia la salida del cuarto cuando vio a Sasuke cerca de ella

-Sa…Sasuke yo…-Naruto no pudo articular palabra alguna

-Olvídalo dobe, tengo algo que arreglar algo con mi ni-san-dijo Sasuke en tono frio y activando el Sharingan

-¿Qué…que vas a…hacer?-preguntó Naruto nervioso

Sasuke no le respondió. Se dirigió hacia su hermano con cara y aura homicidas y con el Sharingan más rojo que un jitomate por la furia.

-Sasuke, no están permitidos los asesinatos en la casa-habló el Brother

-El asesinato lo haré saliendo de la casa. Pero ahora solo lo haré sufrir-dijo Sasuke sonriendo perversamente

Itachi tragó saliva. No tenia escapatoria, estaba lisiado por culpa de la bola de pelos (como le dice Itachi).

Sasuke haciendo el Chidori va directo hacia Itachi y justo cuando lo va a atacar…

**-Interrumpimos este programa porque las escenas que están pasando son demasiado violentas para que los niños y enfermos del corazón las vean-dijo Eugenio Derbéz saliendo con el traje del monje moco**

**-Esa escena ¡fue horrible, fue horrible!-dijo el monje moco tapándose los ojos**

**-Al parecer, ya está todo en orden. Pueden seguir viendo el programa. Me despido. Soy el monje-picándose la nariz y lanzando un moco-moco**

El resultado, Itachi inconsciente con ojos de remolino, un Sasuke furioso y un Naruto de lo más asustado.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Sasuke jalando a Naruto del brazo y saliendo del cuarto con cara de pocos amigos

-¡Suéltame teme! Me lastimas-dijo Naruto intentando zafarse del agarre de Sasuke

Los espectadores estuvieron muy molestos al interrumpirles la escena violenta, y casi salen a incendiar a la televisora con leña verde, pero al ver esa escena de Sasuke jalando a Naruto, les llamó la atención y se apaciguaron los instintos asesinos (ver a Sasuke en ese reality de verdad los afectó).

Sasuke arrastró a Naruto al jardín, soltándole del brazo se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Naruto enojado

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡Me pasa que cada cinco minutos cualquier tipejo viene y te ve o te besa descaramente!-gritó Sasuke molesto

-Bueno ¿Y a ti que tanto te importa?-dijo Naruto furioso

-Ah, ¿entonces vas a dejar que cualquier tipo te meta mano?-gritó Sasuke activando el Sharingan

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-gritó Naruto casi dejando salir al kyuubi (y no hablo del zorrito)

-¡Porque me preocupa que salgas violado!-dijo Sasuke tomándole de los hombros

-¿Tanto te importo?-gritó Naruto aventando a Sasuke

-¡Si!-gritó agarrándole el brazo bruscamente

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de mentirte!-dijo Naruto intentando zafarse del agarre

-¡No te estoy mintiendo!-dijo Sasuke apretando mas su brazo

-¡Mentira! Te importo un bledo-dijo Naruto a punto de llorar

-¡Te digo la verdad!-dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe en la cara

El puñetazo hizo que Naruto cayera en el césped y comenzó a llorar.

-Naruto yo…perdóname-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo

-Suéltame-dijo Naruto dándole pequeños empujones en el pecho-No sabes cómo me siento-dijo llorando en el pecho de Sasuke

-Entonces dime-dijo Sasuke acariciándole el cabello

-La verdad es que no me gusta Gaara-dijo Naruto soltándolo de golpe-Me gusta alguien más

Sasuke se quedó anonadado.

-_¡Dios si existe!_-pensó feliz-Entonces dime

-La persona que me gusta e…eres tú-dijo Naruto viéndole a los ojos y con un lindo sonrojo

-…-Sasuke no pudo articular palabra

-Entiendo que no me quieras volver a hablar y que me odies por eso pero…

Fue interrumpido por un beso tierno y cargado de amor. No podía creerlo, ¡Sasuke le estaba besando! Se sentía en un mundo paralelo (si supieras Naru, si supieras).

-Hasta que dejaste de hablar-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-¿Por…porque lo hiciste?-dijo Naruto sonrojado como jitomate de mercado

-Porque tú también me…me gustas-dijo Sasuke sonrojado y volteando su rostro hacia otro lado

-¿De verdad?-dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos sorprendido

-Claro que si-dijo Sasuke dándole otro beso

Naruto correspondió de inmediato aquel beso dulce que se fue tornando apasionado. Varios minutos después se separaron por falta de aire. Se miraron con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en ambos chicos. Se abrazaron apoyando sus cabezas en el hombro del otro.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-dijo Sasuke levantándose del césped

-Si quiero-dijo Naruto de pie y lanzándose a los brazos de su ahora novio

Los espectadores se sorprendieron, se emocionaron y hasta se decepcionaron (entiéndase las fans de Sasuke y Naruto) y surgieron algunas fanáticas del yaoi (como yo jejeje). Tsunade perdió la apuesta y se le veía con dos lagrimones junto con una botella de sake para ahogar sus penas.

Sakura al ver que Sasuke arrastraba a Naruto al jardín se preocupó y cuando fue al jardín, se quedó shockeada por lo que observaba: Sasuke y Naruto se besaban con mucho amor. Pensó en intervenir y separarlos pero al ver lo felices que eran no quiso tenerlos en su contra, ni que la odiaran por hacerles el oso y por no estar de acuerdo con su felicidad.

-_Ya han sufrido bastante, no quiero causarles más sufrimiento del que ya tienen. Ahora tengo que evitar que alguien los separe-_pensó Sakura con una sonrisa sincera

_-¡Que ni se le ocurra a Itachi, Gaara, Ino y Karin entrometerse porque los cuelgo del poste más alto! ¡CHA!_-pensó la inner de Sakura

-¿Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Hola Naruto-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-¿E…estas molesta por esto?-preguntó Naruto preocupado por la reacción de su amiga quien vio todo

-No, es más, ya se estaban tardando-dijo Sakura picándole las costillas

-Veo que has madurado Sakura-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado

-Gracias Sasuke-kun. Solo una cosa te digo, lo haces sufrir y te muelo la cara a golpes-dijo Sakura enseñándole el puño con una vena en la cabeza

A Sasuke se le resbaló una gotita de anime por la cabeza. Mientras que Naruto tembló al saber que su amiga pelirosa siempre cumple sus amenazas.

-Hazle caso Sasuke. No quiero quedarme con un novio que le transformen la cara a golpes y que se parezca a la de Lin Mei con mezcla de Carmen Campusano-dijo Naruto sudando frío al imaginarse esa cara (como diría el monje moco ¡Fue horrible!)

-Lo prometo-dijo Sasuke suspirando cansado

-Atención, pasen todos a la sala-dijo el Brother-Es hora de la nominación

-Hay que ir-dijo Naruto separándose de Sasuke y tomándole la mano

-Si-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura

**En la sala…**

-Hola, ¿están todos presentes?-preguntó Kakashi quien aparecía en la tele

-Hola, ya estamos todos Kakashi sensei-dijo Sakura nerviosa

-Bien, estas son las reglas: cuando el Brother les llame uno a uno, van a poder nominar a dos personas, la primera con tres puntos y la segunda con dos. Y tendrán que explicar el porqué los nominan-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

-Gracias Kakashi-dijo el Brother

-No hay de qué. Después de la nominación les daré los resultados. Nos vemos-dijo Kakashi despidiéndose

-Adiós-todos

-Kankuro, pasa al confesionario-dijo el Big

-Si big-dijo Kankuro yendo al confesionario

Y así de uno en uno fue al confesionario. Pasaron cerca de 45 minutos para los resultados.

-Bien chicos, tenemos los resultados-dijo Kakashi apareciendo en la tele

-…-suspenso

-El primer nominado de esta noche es…Karin-dijo Kakashi serio

-¿Qué? ¡De seguro ese par de zorras complotearon contra mí!-dijo Karin enojada y apuntando a Sakura e Ino

-Mala suerte pelo de legumbre-dijo Ino con burla

-El siguiente nominado es Ino-dijo Kakashi de golpe (que directo es, no anda con rodeos)

-JAJAJA-se burló Karin

A Ino solo le salió una mega vena.

-Y la o el último nominado es…Kankuro-dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojo visible y volviéndolo a abrir

-Lo sabia-dijo Kankuro con una vena en la sien

-Bien, ahora pasarán los teléfonos para que voten los espectadores y los salven. Hasta el domingo-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-Adiós-dijeron casi todos

Y continuaron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Sasuke y Naruto les contaron a todos que ya eran novios. La mayoría los felicitó, y otros pusieron cara de mala leche (entiéndase Gaara, Karin, Itachi y en parte Ino, aunque esta se resignó gracias a la amenaza de Sakura) (¿Cuál fue la amenaza? Solo Ino lo sabe).

-¿Ves?, te dije que todo iba a salir bien-dijo Hinata feliz por su amigo

-Tenias razón, gracias-dijo Naruto feliz

-Nos toca recoger la cocina-dijo Hinata viendo todo el tiradero

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan sucios?-dijo Naruto con una gota resbalando por su cabeza

Y en la cocina se veía hasta grasa encima de la grasa. Un goterón resbaló por la cabeza de ambos.

-Ni idea, empecemos a recoger-dijo Hinata poniéndose guantes de hule

-Bien-dijo Naruto con una cubeta con agua en la mano

Y quitaron todo el cochambre con fabuloso (otra vez, haciendo publicidad). Y cantaron la canción de ese limpiador. Sasuke y Neji les ayudaron para acabar pronto. Una muy tortuosa media hora después, dejaron la cocina rechinando de limpio.

-Ya esta-dijo Hinata cansada

-Vamos a dormir-dijo Naruto guardando los instrumentos de limpieza

-Buenas noches-dijo Hinata yendo al cuarto

-Buenas noches-dijeron los tres chicos

**Ya en el cuarto…**

-Buenas noches-dijo Neji ya en su cama

-Buenas noches Neji-dijo Naruto

-Buenas-dijo Sasuke secamente

Y Neji se durmió.

-Buenas noches Sasu-dijo Naruto dándole un suave beso y sonrojado

-Buenas noches Naru-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado y devolviéndole el beso

Se fueron a sus camas y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras, unos ojos con el Sharingan activado se cerraron lentamente.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Quién saldrá de la casa?**

**¿Separarán a Naru y a Sasu?**

**¿Quién quiere matarme por dejarlos picados?**

**¿Alguien sabe de sociedad mexicana?**

**Por cierto, ustedes deciden quien sale expulsado: Kankuro, Karin o Ino. ¡Voten! Nos vemos y dejen revis plis.**


	7. Capítulo 5: Día 14: la expulsión

**Día 14: la expulsión**

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza. Es que anduve contando sus votos y se ha llegado a una conclusión y también me tardé por lo de la escuela. Pero se las diré conforme vayan leyendo el fic. Gracias a todos los que han dejado un revi y han seguido esta historia. Masashi-san, tomaré prestados a sus personajes. Bien, aquí les traigo el capi.**

Las cosas iban tranquilas. Los pájaros cantan, el agua corre por los ríos. Y Sasuke y Naruto a punto de desvestirse en el cuarto.

-Sasuke, Naruto, no pueden tener relaciones dentro de la casa-dijo el Brother arruinando el momento

-¿Y porque no podemos hacerlo?-preguntó Sasuke con una mega vena en la frente al interrumpir sus "asuntos"

-Big tiene razón Sasuke. Hay niños que están viendo el reality-dijo Naruto acomodándose sus ropas y con un goterón en la cabeza al interrumpirles el juego

-No te pongas de su lado dobe-dijo Sasuke vistiéndose de mala gana

-¿No me digas que hasta de Big estas celoso?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke cortante

-Era broma, no te enojes. No me gusta verte así-dijo Naruto con carita de perrito regañado

-No estoy molesto contigo. Si no con el #%&/ del Brother que nos interrumpió-dijo Sasuke casi activando el Sharingan

Naruto solo suspiró cansado y con una gota bajando por su sien.

-Tranquilo. Si quieres-acercándose a su oído y sonrojado-Lo…lo hacemos después de que acabe el reality-dijo todo sonrojado

-Está bien, siempre sabes cómo alegrarme dobe-dijo con su sonrisa de lado y atrapándolo por la cintura

Y se dieron un tierno beso que fue tornando apasionado. Las fans de esos dos llamaron a la revista TV Novelas para mandar unas fotos de Sasuke y Naruto besándose para que los pusieran en la lista de "las parejas más cute (lindo(a) en inglés) y hot del mundo" (chicas, ¿Cuánto por las fotos?) sin que Sasuke y Naruto se enteraran.

La pareja seguía con lo suyo hasta que alguien los interrumpe.

-Cof, cof. No quiero arruinarles el momento, pero ya es hora de comer-dijo Itachi viendo a Sasuke con odio

-Enseguida vamos. Deja voy a servir los platos-dijo Naruto dándole un suave beso a su novio para después salir del cuarto

-Te gusta meterte en la vida de los demás, ¿cierto?-dijo Sasuke con sorna

-A veces, solo cuando me conviene-dijo Itachi de igual forma

-Me quitaste todo lo quería una vez y no dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo-le advirtió Sasuke activando el Sharingan

-Eso lo veremos o-t-o-t-o-dijo Itachi activando el Sharingan

Se miraron durante unos minutos, desafiándose, advirtiéndose. Hasta se podía decir que se mataban solo con la mirada. Hasta los espectadores tragaron saliva como diciendo "huele a muerte". Y la Hokage sacó palomitas de quien sabe donde viendo el "espectáculo". En eso, entró Naruto.

-Es hora de co…-se quedó pasmado al ver que los dos hermanos se veían con el Sharingan activado

-¡Basta!-dijo Naruto molesto

Los hermanos Uchiha desactivaron el Sharingan.

-¿Tienen que seguir con esto todos los días?-dijo Naruto tratando de no gritarles

-El provoca todo-dijeron ambos Uchiha señalándose

-¡Me importa un bledo quien empezó! Po r una vez en su vida, ¡Intenten no tratarse como basura!-dijo Naruto llorando de coraje

-Naruto perdóname, pero es que este sujeto me quitó todo. Y ahora que te tengo a mi lado, ¡No dejaré que me arrebate algo que quiero jamás!-dijo Sasuke ¿llorando?

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto abrazándolo-Nunca me vas a perder, ni yo a ti. No quiero que te condenen por matar a tu hermano y te alejen de mi-dijo abrazándose mas a él

Itachi solo observó la escena con celos y ¿culpa? Y después salió del cuarto sin decir palabra alguna (lo que hace el amor. ¡Toma Itachi! Cof, cof. Como lo hago sufrir).

-Gracias-dijo Sasuke correspondiendo el abrazo

Los espectadores lloraron emocionados. Esos dos hacían que todo Konoha y Suna rieran, lloraran y se enojaran. Haciendo este reality uno de los mejores programas de toda la historia.

-Atención, todos vayan a la sala-dijo el Brother interrumpiendo la escena

-Vamos-dijo Naruto limpiando las lágrimas de Sasuke con una sonrisa

-Bien-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado y limpiando las lágrimas de Naruto

Y se fueron tomados de la mano (si las relaciones amorosas fueran asi de tiernas y comprensivas, sería un mundo mejor T.T ya estoy hablando como la miss universo jejeje).

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cerca de la frontera del país del fuego, un joven de cabello gris azulado y ojos negros saltaba de árbol a árbol para llegar, según el rumbo que tomaba, hacia la aldea de Konoha con una tele portátil y veía el reality. Al ver la escena donde se abrazan Sasuke y Naruto, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de enfado.

-¿Así que él es del que me hablabas? Pues no voy a dejar que me quite a la única persona que me comprendió. Ya verás cómo te quito de en medio, Uchiha Sasuke-dijo el joven sonriendo malvadamente (chico malo, chico malo)

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Kakashi, estas al aire-dijo el Brother

-Hola chicos, ¿están todos presentes?-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-Si-todos

-Es hora de la expulsión-dijo Kakashi poniendo expresión seria

Todos estaban nerviosos. Pero los nominados estaban aún más.

-En cinco minutos los contactaré de nuevo. Las llamadas seguirán hasta que yo diga cierren las llamadas-dijo Kakashi tosiendo para aclarar su voz

-Es poco tiempo-dijo Suigetsu bostezando

-Entonces, nos vemos al rato-dijo Kakashi para después apagarse la tele

-Es un suplicio-dijo Ino con lagrimones

-Son malos-dijo Kankuro mordiéndose las uñas

-Se que hoy no salgo-dijo Karin sonriendo triunfante

-Ni creas pelo de legumbre, tu serás la primera-dijo Ino molesta

-Como sea. _ Además, tengo muchos admiradores que me apoyan_-pensó lo último sonriendo burlonamente (si claro Karin, los que me mandaron revis votando te quieren… ¡Pero afuera!)

Todos rodaron los ojos con cara de "se vale soñar cuatro ojos". Mientras, todos tomaron y respiro. En caso de Neji y Hinata, y Sasuke y Naruto para darse unos cuantos quicos (besos). Mientras que otros fueron "conociéndose" mejor.

Después de esos cinco minutos ya había más parejas (pillines, no pierden tiempo jejeje). Que después mencionaremos.

-Bien, en este momento se cierran las llamadas-dijo Kakashi serio

Los tres nominados estaban tensos y esperando el veredicto.

-El expulsado de esta noche es…-suspenso

-La persona que tiene que salir para no volver eres tú… (Suspenso tipo Adela Micha)

-¡Ya dilo!-dijeron todos nerviosos

-Perdón, es que quería darle emoción al momento. El expulsado es Karin-dijo Kakashi ya sin rodeos

-¿Qué? ¡No es posible!-gritó Karin molesta

-En realidad iba a salir Kankuro, pero nos enteramos de que andabas comprando los votos de la gente del exterior-dijo Kakashi viéndole serio

A Karin solo se le resbalaron unas gotitas en señal de "ups, me cacharon".

-Típico de Karin-dijo Juugo apoyado su cara en una de sus manos

-Tienes cinco minutos para salir-dijo Kakashi sin expresión

Karin se fue derrotada sin despedirse de nadie. Solo dejó una amenaza.

-Ya verás cómo te quitan a Naruto, Sasuke-kun-dijo Karin con veneno

-Me importa un comino tus amenazas-dijo Sasuke cortante

Y molesta, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Y pasó por un puente y se comenzaba a escuchar la canción "todo a pulmón" de Nicho Hinojosa (ya saben, cuando se van de la casa se escucha esa canción). Ya cuando llegó al foro, fue recibida por Yamato.

-Dime, ¿Qué aprendiste de tu estadía en la casa?-preguntó Yamato

-Que me voy a reír de lo lindo cuando le bajen al novio a Sasuke-dijo Karin con sonrisa burlona

-Gracias por el comentario-dijo Yamato para después acercarse a su oído-Si le pasa algo malo a Naruto, verás de lo que soy capaz-dijo con una cara de ultratumba

Karin solo pudo sudar frio al ver su expresión. Se retiró del lugar y se fue hacia donde Kakashi.

-Ya que Karin se fue, espero que sigan en la competencia-dijo Kakashi sonriendo-Porque dentro de pocos días, habrá una nueva nominación-dicho esto, se despidió y la tele off (apagada)

-Eso estuvo cerca-suspiró Ino tranquila

-La próxima vez tal vez salgas tu Uchiha-dijo Gaara en tono de burla

-Ya quisieras mapache con insomnio-dijo Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada

-No empiecen-dijo Naruto con una vena en la frente

-Disculpa Naruto-dijo Gaara acercándose al rubio

-_¡Ay no! ¿Gaara también? ¡No me jodas dios!_-pensó Naruto llorando internamente

-Gaara discúlpame pero… solo te considero un gran amigo-dijo Naruto sonriéndole nerviosamente

A Gaara le dio la depre. Sasuke solo se carajeaba internamente del pelirrojo (que malo eres Sasuke). Y Naruto trataba de no hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

-En serio, lo lamento. Espero que sigamos siendo amigos-dijo Naruto tomándole de los hombros y sonriéndole tiernamente

-Aún así voy a seguir intentando-dijo Gaara dándole un beso en la mejilla

Naruto se sonrojó un poco y Sasuke casi activa el Sharingan.

-No quiero que sigas pensando en mí. Ya verás que tarde o temprano, te enamoras de otra persona-dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Sasuke antes de que este cometiera asesinato

Y dejaron a Gaara pensando.

**En el despacho de la Hokage…**

-Así que, ¿eres un amigo de Naruto?-preguntó la Hokage apoyando su mentón en sus manos entrecruzadas

-Por supuesto. Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría estar en el programa-dijo un joven de cabello gris azulado y ojos negros

-Está bien, pero no hagas nada tonto para ganarte el odio de Sasuke ni mucho menos el de Naruto-sentenció la Hokage viéndole seria

-Lo prometo-dijo el joven para después retirarse

El joven caminó hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-se escuchó la voz de una mujer

-Aceptó dejarme entrar al reality-dijo el chico sonriendo malvadamente

-Nuestro plan para separar a Sasuke de Naruto, apenas empieza-dijo la voz de la mujer para salir de la oscuridad viéndose en la luz de la calle.

Y esa mujer es nada más ni nada menos que…

**Continuará…**

**¡Qué mala soy! Otra vez los dejo en suspenso. A los que votaron porque saliera Kankuro me temo decirles que por mayoría de votos la expulsada fue Karin. Espero que no estén molestos. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Quién será ese joven?**

**¿Qué trae entre manos ese joven en contra de Sasuke?**

**¿Qué plan malévolo trama Karin?**

**¿Quién es la mujer con la que habló el joven?**

**¿Por qué soy tan mala dejándolos en suspenso?**

**Estas preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capi. Dejen revis plis, nos vemos.**


	8. Capítulo 6: Día 16: una nueva visita

**Día 16: una nueva visita**

**Hola mis queridos lectores. ¡Estoy feliz! T.T, me han dejado muchos revis, los cuales agradezco de todo corazón. Tu ex peor enemigo, no te preocupes, te perdono, fue un error de mi parte no haber puesto la aclaración cuando subí el primer capi. Este capi va dedicado para todos ustedes. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme sus personajes. Ahí les va.**

Las cosas iban normales en la casa del Brother. Sasuke y Naruto cada cinco minutos se andaban besuqueando por toda la casa. Empalagaban más que un milky way. Nunca pensaron que esos dos (mucho menos Sasuke) fueran tan… asquerosamente melosos (esto lo decían ciertas personas que ya sabemos quiénes son).

-Atención, vayan todos a la sala. Sasuke, Naruto, dejen descansar esas bocas-dijo el Brother llamándoles la atención

-#$%&/* Big-dijo Sasuke siendo interrumpido en su sesión de besos con Naruto

-Deja de insultar a Big Sasuke, te van a sacar de la casa-dijo Naruto con una gota de anime en la cabeza

-Está bien dobe-dijo Sasuke haciendo cara de ciruela pasa (oye Big, yo que tu le lavaba la boca a Sasuke con jabón por tanta grosería que dice)

-Eres una mala influencia para los televidentes-dijo Naruto divertido

-Como sea-dijo Sasuke cortante

-No reniegues, vas a hacer bilis-dijo Naruto tomándole de la mano para llevarlo a la sala

-Pues no ayudas mucho para que eso no pase-dijo Sasuke dejándose llevar

Llegaron rápidamente a la sala.

-¿Qué pasa Big?-preguntó Temari cruzada de brazos

-Tienen un nuevo visitante-dijo el Brother

Todos comenzaron a chacotear (es una expresión para decir hablar. Esta palabra lo dice el profe de ecología todo el tiempo cuando hablamos en el salón).

-¿Y quién nos viene a alegrar la estancia?-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo

-Ya puedes entrar-dijo el Brother al visitante

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un joven de cabello gris azulado y de ojos negros. Naruto lo reconoció al instante (y la mayoría también).

-¡Sora!-gritó Naruto corriendo para ir a abrazarlo

-Es bueno verte, Naruto-dijo Sora abrazándolo (¿recuerdan a Sora? Salió en unos cuantos capis del anime de Naruto shippuuden)

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sin soltarse de Sora

-Pues, vine a visitarte-dijo Sora tomándolo de la cintura

-¿Qué… que haces?-dijo Naruto nervioso y tratando de zafarse del agarre

-Abrazarte claro-dijo Sora acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Naruto

-_¿Por qué me odias dios? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_-pensó Naruto llorando internamente

-¿Podrías dejar de restregarte en MI novio y no tratar de besarlo?-dijo Sasuke apartándolo del rubio

-¿Es tu novio? No lo sabía-dijo Sora fingiendo ingenuidad

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes, lapa humana-dijo Sasuke viéndole con odio

-Pero no será por mucho tiempo, traidor-golpe bajo por parte de Sora

-No te atrevas a tocarle ni un solo pelo. Si lo haces, date por muerto-dijo Sasuke activando el Sharingan

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme si lo puedo tocar o no Uchiha-dijo Sora casi dejando salir a flote el chakra del kyuubi

-Grrrr-le gruñó kyuu a Sora

-¿Ves? Hasta él piensa que eres odioso-dijo Sasuke sonriendo prepotente

Los habitantes observaban la escena comiendo palomitas y nachos que sacaron de quien sabe dónde. Mientras, ero-sennin filmaba a los dos chicos. Y kyuubi solo veía a Sora con ganas de matarlo (estar conviviendo con Sasuke hizo que se le pegaran los instintos asesinos y celos de este hacia Naruto).

-Jujuju, ¡esto es puro oro!-dijo ero-sennin filmando con una cámara de video

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear por fa?-dijo Naruto con una vena en la frente

-De acuerdo, solo porque tú lo pides amor-dijo Sora haciendo que Sasuke se le lanzara encima y comenzara a golpearlo

-¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!-dijeron todos los habitantes (excepto Hinata, Sakura, Neji y por supuesto Naruto)

-Ganaré millones con esto. Y tendré a todas las mujeres a mis pies-dijo ero-sennin filmando aún y comenzando a babear al imaginarse a cientos de mujeres lindas con poca ropa (pervertido -.-#)

-¡Deténganse!-dijo Naruto intentando separarlos

Pero al hacer esto, Sora y Sasuke accidentalmente lo golpearon. Sasuke en la cara y Sora en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Naruto!-gritaron Hinata y Sakura asustadas

Los chicos detuvieron su pelea al ver que habían golpeado a Naruto. Las dos chicas corrieron para ayudarlo.

-¿Cómo esta?-dijo Sasuke preocupado

-Esta inconsciente. Los golpes fueron duros, pero se repondrá. Ayúdame a llevarlo a su cama-dijo Sakura curándolo con su chakra

-Sí-dijo Hinata levantándolo

-Yo lo llevo-dijo Sora arrepentido

-No, ni tu ni Sasuke. Yo lo haré-dijo Neji ayudando a las chicas

Y rápidamente lo recostó con suavidad en la cama. Mientras que Sakura y Hinata lo seguían, dejando a todos preocupados, hasta ero-sennin dejó de filmar (¡No mueras Naru! T.T).

**En el cuarto…**

-Se recuperó rápido, como siempre-dijo Sakura curando en golpe de su estomago con su chakra

-El golpe que tiene en la cara se está desvaneciendo-dijo Hinata curando de igual forma a Naruto

-Ya esta-dijo Sakura algo cansada

-Aquí también-dijo Hinata sonriendo aliviada

-¿Cómo está Naruto?-preguntó el Brother

-Está bien Big, solo necesita descansar-dijo Sakura arropándolo con las sábanas

-Salgamos-dijo Hinata apagando la luz

Y las medico ninja, salieron suspirando aliviadas.

**En la sala…**

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Le pasó algo malo? ¿Se recuperará?-preguntó Sasuke al borde de la histeria

-En ese orden: Bien, no pasó nada malo y si se recuperará pronto. Solo necesita descansar-dijo Hinata sonriendo

Los espectadores se asustaron cuando vieron a Naruto caer por esos golpes casi mortales. Estuvieron a punto de ir a asesinar a ese par. Pero al escuchar que todo estaba bien, los dejaron aliviados y con intenciones homicidas sin cumplir (¡Rayos! Hasta los aldeanos fueron contagiados por la sed de venganza de Sasuke).

-Que bueno, ustedes dos están en problemas-dijo ero-sennin señalando el almacén de comida-Tenemos que hablar-y jaló de las orejas a esos dos

**Cinco segundos después…**

-¡Y SI VUELVEN A PELEAR DELANTE DE NARUTO Y LO LASTIMAN POR INTENTAR SEPARARLOS, LOS DEJO SIN HERENCIA! ¡PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS!-gritó ero-sennin haciendo que la casa temblara como si sufriera un terremoto

Los habitantes sudaron la gota gorda. Una cosa sabían en ese momento: ¡NUNCA HAGAS ENOJAR A ERO-SENNIN! (¡Bien hecho! ¡Haga valer su autoridad!)

Los chicos salieron todos pálidos como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.

-Iré a ver a Naruto-dijo Sasuke corriendo al cuarto

Sora lo fulminó con la mirada e intentó ir también al cuarto. Pero un aura asesina detuvo su andar.

**De nuevo en el cuarto…**

Naruto se despertaba algo adolorido del estómago y de la cara. Pasaron algunos segundos y el dolor desapareció. En eso, entró Sasuke.

-Naruto…perdóname. Yo no quise…

Fue interrumpido por un dulce beso por parte de Naruto.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó-dijo Naruto sonriéndole tiernamente

-¿Cómo puedes disculparme tan fácilmente? Casi te mato-dijo Sasuke con un hilo de voz

-Porque te amo, por eso te perdono. Sé que lo hiciste para que no terminara violado ahí-dijo Naruto serio con algo de burla

-No sabes que molesto estuve cuando ese pelagatos se te insinuaba ¡en mi cara!-dijo Sasuke molesto

-Tranquilo, te vas a provocar úlceras. Te agradezco que me protejas, pero deberías controlar más tus celos-dijo Naruto acariciando el rostro de su novio

-Tienes razón, pero ni muerto dejo que se te acerque. Lo malo es que no puedo golpearlo, ya que me lo prohibieron-dijo Sasuke con un escalofrío al recordar la "plática" con ero-sennin

-Si, lo escuché-dijo Naruto riéndose

-No es gracioso dobe-dijo Sasuke acercándose para besarlo

-Ya tranquilo-dijo Naruto atrapándolo por el cuello

Y se besaron tiernamente demostrando que hasta en las malas, se apoyan (¡que romántico! Si fuera asi en la vida real, no habría tantos divorcios).

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¡Maldición!-gritó Karin arrojando su vaso con agua a la pared

-No dejaré que estén juntos. Sora no dará su brazo a torcer-dijo Karin sonriendo cruelmente

En ese momento, recordó algo.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Y qué te dijo?-se escuchó la voz de una mujer_

_-Aceptó dejarme entrar al reality-dijo el chico sonriendo malvadamente_

_-Nuestro plan para separar a Sasuke de Naruto, apenas empieza-dijo la voz de la mujer para salir de la oscuridad viéndose en la luz de la calle_

_-Karin, mañana cuando entre a esa casa, haré que Sasuke sufra-dijo Sora riendo _

_-Sora, no te atrevas a lastimar físicamente a Sasuke-dijo Karin viéndole con reproche_

_-No te preocupes, mi lindo rubio caerá a mis brazos y Sasuke correrá a los tuyos-dijo Sora sonriendo sádicamente_

_-Eso espero-dijo Karin acomodándose los lentes y sonriendo de igual forma_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Tarde o temprano, Sasuke será mío-dijo Karin para después reír como desquiciada (¡Resígnate! Zorra pelo de legumbre -.-#)

Y siguió riendo hasta quedar afónica.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-_Un día de estos, serás mío Naruto-_pensó Sora con enfado y diabólicamente al ver besándose a esos dos

Sin saber que era vigilado por Kyuubi quien le veía asesinamente. Sora se retiró del lugar y kyuubi aprovechó su partida para correr a velocidad luz y darle una potente y dura mordida en el trasero.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Sora con kyuubi mordiéndole aún

-¿Qué pasa?-salió Naruto corriendo del cuarto

-¡Que este #%$&* animal me está mordiendo!-gritó Sora intentando quitarse a kyuubi

-¡Kyuubi, suéltalo!-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a él

Y rápidamente, kyuubi lo soltó, corriendo hacia Naruto.

-No sé cual tu problema al morder a la gente en "esos" lugares-dijo Naruto con una mega gota y cargando a kyuubi

Mientras, todos los habitantes se reunieron a ver quien gritó. Y vieron a Sora en el suelo agarrándose su trasero y con dos lagrimones. Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse.

-JAJAJA. Cada vez me caes mejor kyuubi-dijo Sasuke casi haciéndose de la risa

Todos le vieron con cara de "si, le encanta reírse de la pena ajena". Mientras que Sora lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Te mordió?-dijo ero-sennin intentando no burlarse

-¡Casi me arranca el #$%&!-dijo Sora aún tirado en el suelo

-Sakura, cúralo-dijo ero-sennin yéndose con la boca tapada

-Bien-dijo Sakura desganada

Y el día transcurrió normal. Sasuke y Naruto más melosos que nunca, un Gaara e Itachi resignados y un Sora con una venda en su adolorido y mordido trasero.

Sí, todo estaba en calma en la casa de Big Brother. Pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

**Continuará…**

**Creo que me pasé -.-u. ¿O qué opinan?**

**Ahora, las preguntas**

**¿Naru y Sasu se separarán?**

**¿Karin y Sora completarán su objetivo de separarlos?**

**¿Cuántos traseros morderá kyuubi para evitar que arruinen la relación de los tórtolos?**

**¿Al pobre de kyuubi le dará diarrea por morder tanto trasero?**

**¿Quieren recompensar a kyuubi por ese sacrificio que hizo? **

**Estas preguntas serán contestadas próximamente. Dejen revis plis, nos vemos.**


	9. Capítulo 7: Día 18: la 2da nominación

**Día 18: la 2da. Nominación**

**Hola a todos, estoy tan feliz porque he recibido muchos revis T.T gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme. Masashi-san, gracias por pagarles la terapia al causarles tantos traumas a sus personajes cof, cof. Bien, ahí les va el capi.**

La casa de Big Brother estaba en calma, hasta que algo pasó.

-¡Maldito depravado! ¿Cómo se atreve a tomarnos fotos bañándonos?-dijo Sasuke con el Sharingan activado persiguiendo a ero-sennin

-¡Me pagarán millones por estas fotos!-dijo ero-sennin corriendo por toda la casa con unas fotos en las manos

Sasuke lo perseguía con una toalla atada, dejando su torso desnudo, causando en las espectadoras sufrieran una hemorragia nasal masiva teniendo que ser llevadas al hospital.

-¡Sasuke! ¡No puedes cometer asesinato! ¡Te encerrarán!-gritó Naruto persiguiendo a Sasuke en mismas condiciones

Las espectadoras al ver a Naruto en condiciones iguales a Sasuke, sufrieron otro desangrado masivo, haciendo que el hospital quedara casi sin sangre por tanta transfusión de sangre (ero-sennin, ¿Cuánto por las fotos? Le quiero regalar a una amiga donde este Sasuke para que sufra un desangrado jejeje).

Ero-sennin fue alcanzado por un Sasuke furioso, dejándolo inconsciente. Naruto suspiró aliviado al ver que no estaba muerto y regresó junto con Sasuke para terminar de bañarse y entonces recordó todo lo que pasó.

**Flash back**

_Sasuke y Naruto se daban un relajante baño dándose besos, arrumacos, caricias, en fin de todo. La temperatura estaba subiendo. Naruto estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del baño sujetándose a las caderas de Sasuke con sus piernas mientras se besaban apasionadamente._

_-Sasuke-dijo Naruto en un suspiro_

_-Naruto-dijo Sasuke besando su cuello_

_Estuvieron a escasos segundos de hacerlo, cuando un flashazo los interrumpió._

_-¿Pero qué…?_

_Era nada más ni nada menos que ero-sennin tomándoles fotos por todos los ángulos_

_-Por mí no se detengan, continúen-dijo ero-sennin riendo_

_-¡Ni mierda!-gritó Sasuke molesto_

_Mientras, Naruto estaba todo rojo por la vergüenza. _

_-¡Voy a matarlo!-dijo Sasuke enredándose una toalla a la cintura para después perseguir al sannin pervertido_

_-¡No me quitarás las fotos!-dijo ero-sennin para salir corriendo_

_-¡Se que se merece un castigo! ¡Pero no lo mates!-gritó Naruto amarrándose una toalla _

_Y comenzó la persecución._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Maldito viejo, mira que interrumpirnos de esa forma-dijo Sasuke enojado echando a diestra y siniestra todas las groserías que sabía

-Tranquilo Sasu. Hay que aguantarnos las ganas, porque ya les toca el baño a los otros-dijo Naruto colgado del brazo de Sasuke

-Ah, de acuerdo-suspiró derrotado Sasuke

Y terminaron de bañarse.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Atención, dos de ustedes tienen que salir para ir por lo que falta en la casa-dijo el Brother-El dinero está en la mesa-dijo Big

-¿Quién quiere ir?-preguntó Sakura

Todos estaban dispuestos a ir, ya que comenzaban a asfixiarse estando adentro de la casa.

-Sasuke, Naruto, vayan ustedes. Tienen 2 horas para volver y 15 minutos de tolerancia (casi como para llegar a clases) para que lleguen. Si no llegan a tiempo, serán expulsados-sentenció el Brother

-De acuerdo-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto a la vez

Tomaron el dinero, fueron a la puerta y salieron de la casa.

**En las afueras de la casa…**

-Un respiro-dijo Naruto estirándose

-Si, ya comenzaba a hartarme-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo por la cintura

-Vamos por las cosas-dijo Naruto girándose para darle un beso

Y se fueron al mercado.

Compraron todo lo necesario: agua, verduras, frutas, alimentos enlatados y una que otra comida chatarra instantánea. Aún faltaba como una hora para regresar, asi que se dieron una pequeña escapada y fueron al ichiraku. Pidieron un plato para dos y entre bocados, se daban cortos y tiernos besos.

Entre las sombras, Karin observaba la escena con celos y odio.

-Sasuke, espérame poquito, voy al baño-dijo Naruto dándole un suave beso

Entonces Karin aprovechó esta oportunidad.

-Hola Sasuke-dijo Karin en todo meloso

-Ah, eres tu-dijo Sasuke sin voltear a verla

-Sasuke, quiero darte algo-dijo Karin acercándosele

-Lo que tengas que darme no me…

Fue interrumpido por un beso que le dio la zorra pelirroja (¡te mato desgraciada!).

En ese momento, llegó Naruto y se quedó en shock al ver la escena.

-¿Se puede saber que significa esto?-dijo Naruto con voz de ultratumba

Se separaron al instante. Karin con una expresión de gozo y Sasuke con un rostro de preocupación.

-¡Zorra trepadora!-dijo Naruto dándole un golpe en el estomago

El golpe mandó a volar a Karin a unos 100 metros de distancia. Sasuke se quedó sorprendido al ver que ese sería su próximo destino.

-Naruto yo no quise… ella fue…

Cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe, golpe que nunca llegó. En vez de eso, recibió un beso de Naruto.

-No te preocupes, sígueme el juego-dijo Naruto guiñendole un ojo

Sasuke sonrió de lado y le correspondió el beso antes de que Karin o alguien los viera.

-Sígueme-dijo Naruto en un susurro-¡No me ausento ni un minuto y te veo besuqueándote con esa tipa!-gritó Naruto enojado

-Naruto no es lo que parece-dijo Sasuke intentando calmarlo

-¿Ahora soy mentiroso? ¡Lo que me faltaba!-dijo Naruto moviendo los brazos

-¡Te digo la verdad! ¡Ella se me vino encima!-dijo Sasuke alterado

-¡Mientes! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Terminamos!-dijo Naruto molesto y dirigiéndose a la casa del big

-¿Qué?, ¡Naruto, no me dejes!-dijo Sasuke yendo tras su "ex" novio

Y regresaron a la casa molestos. Karin simplemente sonrió al ver que la parejita estaba "separada" y se fue feliz de la vida (si supieras -.-).

**Ya en la casa…**

Sakura y Hinata los recibieron y al ver en sus caras molestia y decepción, les preguntaron. Les contaron todo lo que pasó (en privado y lejos de cámaras y micrófonos). Y se quedaron sorprendidas (¡Qué va! Les siguieron el juego).

Todos se extrañaron al no ver a Sasuke y Naruto pegados como chicles. Es más, Naruto se alejaba lo más posible de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no andan derrochando amor como siempre?-preguntó Tenten en forma de burla

-Terminamos-dijo Naruto yéndose al cuarto con expresión triste

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó?-preguntó ero-sennin con curiosidad

-Karin-dijo Sasuke sin expresión alguna yendo al jardín

Todos se quedaron con cara de "tenía que ser la zorra esa". Unos se quedaron tristes por la noticia, otros en cambio se alegraron. Sora sonrió satisfecho.

-Atención, reúnanse en la sala. Es hora de la nominación-dijo el Brother

Ya todos en la sala se reunieron. Naruto estaba lo más lejos posible de Sasuke.

-Hola chicos. ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no están sentados juntos?-dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a Naruto y Sasuke

-No me siento con infieles-dijo Naruto viendo hacia otro lado

A Sasuke le dio la depre por esas palabras.

-Ya entiendo. Dejando de lado eso, es hora de nominar-se escuchó la música de suspenso-Ya conocen las reglas, después de nominar, regresaré con los resultados-dijo Kakashi y la tele off

-Sakura, entra al confesionario-dijo el Brother

-Ya voy-dijo Sakura yendo al confesionario

Y asi fueron entrando y saliendo. Después de cinco minutos, Kakashi volvió a aparecer.

-Bien, ya tengo los resultados-dijo Kakashi serio

Todos se quedaron intrigados.

-El primer nominado de esta noche es…eres tu…Shikamaru-dijo Kakashi viéndolo

-Que problemático-dijo Shikamaru con cara de cansancio

-El siguiente nominado y por segunda ocasión, eres tú…

Suspenso.

-Kankuro-dijo Kakashi de golpe

-#%$&/& siempre yo-dijo Kankuro molesto

-Y el último nominado es…

Más suspenso.

-Eres tú, Sora-dijo Kakashi con una interrogante en la cabeza

-¿A él no se le aplica el no nominar y ser nominado?-preguntó Chouji curioso y comiendo papitas

-Parece que no-sonrió Sasuke

Sora simplemente alzó una ceja como diciendo "no importa, tengo mis contactos".

-Bien, ya mencionados los nominados, me despido. Buena suerte-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz y la tele off

-Atención, mañana se les dirá el nuevo reto-dijo el Brother rompiendo la tensión

-Sí Big-dijeron todos

-Bien, ya es hora de cenar-dijo Hinata trayendo unas pizzas hawaianas y de peperoni (mis favoritas)

Todos corrieron para ganar un buen pedazo. Sasuke y Naruto fueron al último.

-Todo salió bien, solo hay que desenmascarar a Sora-dijo Sasuke serio

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sora en esto?-preguntó Naruto curioso

-¿No se te hizo demasiado raro que viniera a la casa un día después de que Karin salió?-dijo Sasuke sin expresión alguna

-Es verdad, siempre tan analista teme-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Y tu tan tierno e inocente-dijo Sasuke devolviéndole la sonrisa

Y después volvieron a su "separación". Ni Sora, ni Karin sabían lo que les iba a esperar.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Les daré una pista: el reto que viene trata acerca de kyuubi. Eso es todo. Voten para ver quién sale de la casa**

**Sorry por dejarlos así, ya saben, la escuela. Ah, y el martes es mi cumple por si quieren regalarme algo. Dejen sus comentarios x fis. Ahora las infaltables preguntas**

**¿Qué tiene que ver kyuubi con el reto?**

**¿Qué castigo recibirán Sora y Karin?**

**¿Alguien a parte de esos dos hará sisaña para quedarse con Naruto o con Sasuke?**

**¿Qué hará kyuu-chan al saber que otra vez es parte de un reto?**

**¿Qué van a regalar el martes?**

**¿Pasaré el examen de Biología?**

**¿Qué pasará cuando se descubra que la supuesta separación era un engaño para atrapar a Karin y a Sora?**

**¿Por qué hice la pregunta anterior tan larga?**

**Estas y más preguntas serás contestadas el prox. Capi. Nos vemos**


	10. Capítulo 8: Día 19: el 2do reto

**Día 19: el 2do. Reto**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi. Gracias a todos los lectores por seguir esta historia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

El día del reto llegó, todos estaban reunidos en la sala para recibir el reto.

-Tenten, lee el sobre que está en la mesa-dijo el Brother

-Si Big. Bien, aquí dice: el reto se llevará a cabo en los campos de entrenamiento, kyuubi será soltado en ellos y deberán encontrarlo. Y el que logre encontrarlo y quitarle un pañuelo que tendrá amarrado a su cuello, automáticamente están exentos de ser nominados-terminó de leer Tenten

Kyuubi al escuchar esto, puso cara de fastidio como diciendo "otra vez me usan como su puerquito encebado" y le salió una gran vena en la cabeza.

-Parece que a kyuubi no le gustó la idea-dijo Naruto tomando a kyuubi en sus brazos

-_¿Tú crees?-_pensó kyuubi con sarcasmo

-Naruto, ponle el pañuelo-dijo el Brother

-Si Big-dijo Naruto tomando un pañuelo de color rojo

-¡Auch, no tan apretado Naru!-dijo el zorrito quejándose

-Ah, disculpa kyuu yo… Un segundo, ¿hablaste?-dijo Naruto con cara de sorpresa

Todos se quedaron con la boca desencajada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Nunca habían visto animales parlantes?-dijo kyuu con una gota resbalando por su cabeza

-Sí, pero tú eres un caso especial. Pensé que solo eras un animalito-dijo Naruto tratando de excusarse

-No hay pex, solo hablo cuando creo conveniente-dijo el zorrito haciendo ojitos

-Bueno, ¿eres un zorro ninja?-preguntó Sakura curiosa

-Se puede decir que sí-dijo el zorrito con aires de superioridad

-Ya estuvo buena la charla informativa. Es hora de ir al reto-dijo ero-sennin tomando a kyuubi

-¿Qué? ¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame pervertido!-dijo el zorrito tratando de liberarse

Pero al ver que no podía zafarse, aparecieron dos lagrimones en sus ojos. A todos les resbaló una gotita de anime como diciendo "se parece a Naruto". Y todos fueron siguiendo al sannin.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí, soltaré a kyuubi-dijo el sannin bajándolo

-Qué bonito soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero ¡ay, ay!-cantaba el zorrito alegremente

A todos se les resbaló una gotita de anime.

-Bien, es hora de correr-dijo kyuu para después desaparecer en segundos

-Es bueno-dijo Lee sorprendido

-Listos en tres, dos, uno ¡Comiencen!-dijo ero-sennin dando inicio al reto

-Si-todos

Y se esparcieron por toda el área.

**15 minutos después…**

Sora buscaba no precisamente a kyuu, sino a alguien más. Sintió un chakra y fue directo a él.

-Te tardaste-dijo Karin saliendo de entre las sombras

-Tuve que fingir que buscaba a la bola de pelos esa-dijo Sora serio

-¿No se han juntado verdad?-dijo Karin sonriendo burlonamente

-No, siguen peleados-dijo Sora sonriendo con satisfacción

-Significa que tenemos la vía libre para conquistarlos-dijo Karin imaginándose tomada de la mano de Sasuke (boba, ni los gérmenes saldrían contigo -.-#)

-Naruto y yo estaremos besándonos apasionadamente-dijo Sora imaginándose los besos (subnormal)

-No creo que a Naru ni a Sasu les guste la idea-dijo kyuu saliendo repentinamente

Y kyuu lanza un rugido tan fuerte, haciendo que esos dos salgan volando.

**En otra parte…**

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-preguntó Naruto buscando en los arbustos

Todos lo buscaban en esa área cuando algo cayó en el suelo y con un grito. Todos voltearon a ver y cuál fue su sorpresa que vieron a Sora y a Karin nockeados y con los ojos con remolinos. Todos vieron la escena con una mega gota resbalando por sus cabezas.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Karin sobándose el enorme chichón

-¿Dónde estamos?-le siguió Sora con pajaritos volando en círculos sobre su cabeza

-Están en el campo de entrenamiento y pasa que ya los descubrimos-dijo Naruto serio y de la mano de Sasuke y ambos traen a kyuu

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Karin haciéndose la desentendida

-No mientas Karin, tu y este tipo intentaron separarnos-dijo Sasuke viéndoles con odio

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué ustedes no estaban separados?-preguntó Sora confundido

-En realidad, nunca nos separamos. Fingimos eso para atraparlos-dijo Naruto con seriedad absoluta

-No se enojen, les daré algo para que se alegren-dijo Sasuke sonriendo siniestramente y activando el Sharingan

Karin y Sora comenzaron a sudar frio. Y cayeron en la técnica ilusoria de Sasuke. Pasó cerca de un minuto que en la ilusión vienen siendo 72 horas. Y cayeron al suelo con cara de horror.

Después de un buen rato, llamaron a los médicos y se llevaron a esos dos al manicomio.

-¿Qué les mostraste?-preguntó Naruto asustado

-Algo tan malvado y cruel que ni el más valiente podría resistir-dijo Sasuke con el Sharingan desactivado

Todos tragaron saliva nerviosamente.

-¿Y qué…que es?-preguntó Hinata nerviosa

-Se trata de…-suspenso-Las canciones de Barney, la serie de Dora y las pistas de blue-dijo Sasuke sin expresión alguna

Todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-Eres maldad pura muchacho-dijo ero-sennin levantándose

-Eso fue demasiado Sasuke, con eso nadie resiste-dijo Naruto con una gota de anime

-Ni modo, fue lo único que se me vino a la mente-dijo Sasuke con las manos en su bolsillo

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿Quién ganó?-preguntó Temari

-Fue un empate. Significa que Naruto y Sasuke se salvan de la siguiente nominación-dijo Shikamaru bostezando

-¿Cómo sabes si se puede o no?-dijo Ino alzando una ceja

-Porque eso dice en letras chicas en el reto-dijo Shikamaru sacando el papel donde viene el reto y sacando una lupa para que todos vieran las letras

-Esto está cada vez más raro-dijo Naruto con una vena en la frente

-Díganle a el Brother ese que no quiero que me pongan en otro de sus retos mamilas-dijo el zorrito con una mega vena

-No te preocupes, Big dijo que solo en estos retos estarías. Y como recompensa por soportar esto y por morder traseros. Te daremos la mitad de una pizza hawaiana recién hecha-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado

-¿En serio?-preguntó kyuu con brillitos en los ojos

-¡Claro!-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¡Los amo, valen mil!-dijo el zorrito con dos lagrimones

-Y también te ganaste una rascadita de panza-dijo Naruto comenzando a rascarle

-¡Oh, sí! Esto es vida-dijo el zorrito moviendo su patita trasera en señal de felicidad-Gracias, lo necesitaba-dijo kyuu con ojos de perrito regañado

-Aunque seas un zorrito que habla y muerde traseros, sigues siendo muy tierno-dijo Naruto dándole un abrazo de oso (ya saben, de esos que casi te cortan la respiración)

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke un tanto celoso

-Tranquilo, solo me está abrazando-dijo kyuu saltando a los brazos de Sasuke

-Bueno, bueno, regresemos-dijo el sannin pervertido

-Si-todos

Y regresaron a la casa. E hicieron planes para una fiesta sorpresa que no dijeron para quien era (¿ustedes saben para quién? Porque yo no).

-¿Crees que le guste?-preguntó Naruto poniendo los adornos

-Pues más le vale que mañana cuando venga, le guste-dijo Sasuke con tono serio y ayudando a Naruto

-Ya verás que si y más cuando sepa que nosotros la organizamos-dijo Sakura limpiando la sala

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó Big

-Pues una fiesta sorpresa para cierta persona-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

-Bien, pero solo pueden estar ese día en la casa-dijo el Brother

-Si Big, don´t worry (no te preocupes)-dijo Naruto terminado de poner los adornos

-Bien, continúen-dijo el Brother

-¿Ustedes saben para quien es esta fiesta?-preguntó Chouji

-Sip-dijeron Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura

-¿Nos dicen por fa?-dijo Ino ilusionada

-Nop-dijeron los tres

Aura depresiva por parte de Ino. Chouji al verla así le tomó la mano y salieron al jardín.

-¿Chouji e Ino son novios?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido

-No, son primos-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo

Una vena salió en la frente de Naruto y le lanzó un objeto de extraña procedencia dándole justo en la cara.

-Teme. Estaba preguntando bien-dijo Naruto viéndole mal

-Pues no preguntes cosas que son tan obvias dobe-dijo Sasuke sobándose la cara

-Oigan, ahora que Sora ya no está. ¿No vale la nominación?-preguntó Sakura antes de que esos dos se mataran

-Tienes razón Sakura, la nominación se cancela-dijo el Brother

Kankuro respiró tranquilo y Shikamaru solo se limitó a dormir.

-Al menos no causará problemas-dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naruto-¿Me perdonas?-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-Sabes que si-dijo Naruto dándole un beso

Y siguieron arreglando el lugar para la fiesta sorpresa.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, las preguntas.**

**¿Para quién será la fiesta?**

**¿Kyuubi se entripó por comerse media pizza solo?**

**Para saber no se pierdan el prox. Capi. Nos vemos.**


	11. Capítulo 9: Día 20: el cumple de

**Día 20: el cumple de…**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un capi más. En donde habrá una fiesta para alguien que ustedes conocen. Adivinen, ¿no saben? Mmm, bueno. Conforme vayan leyendo ya sabrán para quien es jeje. Gracias por seguir esta historia, soy inmensamente feliz T.T. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Ahí les va.**

-¡Muévanse! No tenemos todo el día-gritó Sakura con voz mandona

-Tranquilízate frentona-dijo Ino acomodando la mesa

Sakura la miró con aura asesina y casi le lanza el refrigerador. Ino solo la veía nerviosamente.

-Ponemos esto aquí, le damos vuelta acá y listo-dijo Naruto poniendo los últimos adornos

-¿Dónde están las botanas?-preguntó Sakura molesta

Y entonces observó que curiosamente Chouji tenía restos de botana por toda la cara. Sakura con instinto asesino sacó una espada de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a perseguir a Chouji por toda la casa. A todos se les resbaló una mega gota de anime por la sien como diciendo "estaremos en tu funeral".

-Sakura cálmate. No creo que a nuestro invitado le importe si Chouji se comió algunas botanas-dijo Sasuke secamente

Pero Sakura ya no lo escuchaba, su inner estaba a full y el pobre Chouji corría con dos lagrimones en sus ojos.

-¡Perdóname Sakura, no lo vuelvo a hacer!-dijo Chouji con sus lagrimones

-¡Claro que no lo volverás a haces! ¡Después de que te haga carnitas!-gritaba Sakura con la espada en la mano

Sakura estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando Neji la interceptó y le dio un ligero golpe con el dedo en la frente haciéndola caer dormida.

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Sakura ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo

-¡Uff!-respiró Chouji tranquilo

-Será mejor que la lleva a su cama-dijo Neji cargando a una dormida Sakura

**Cinco minutos después…**

-Ya esta, será mejor que reces Chouji para que cuando despierte no te mate-dijo Neji "tranquilizándolo"

Aura depresiva por parte de Chouji.

-Dejemos el drama. Todavía faltan los cubiertos-dijo Tenten yendo al almacén

-Traje más botanas. Y esta vez, evita comértelas Chouji-dijo Ino con una vena en la cabeza

-Está bien-dijo Chouji aún asustado

-¿No falta nada?-preguntó Kankuro poniendo los refrescos en la mesa

Todos analizaron cada parte. Hasta que se les prendió el foco.

-¡El pastel!-dijeron todos preocupados

-¿Cómo pudimos olvidar lo más importante?-dijo Naruto histérico

-Naruto-lo llamó Sasuke

-¡Esto es un desastre!-seguía gritando y corriendo histérico

-Naruto-lo volvió a llamar su novio

-¡Va a dejar de hablarnos!-seguía en las mismas

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sasuke con una vena en la frente

-¿Si?-se detuvo el rubio

-Cálmate, ya le dije a Big que si nos daba chance de ir por el pastel-dijo Sasuke con las manos en sus bolsillos

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Naruto ilusionado

-Que si, ahora vamos por el pastel-dijo Sasuke tomándole de la mano

-¡Eres genial!-dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Lo sé nene, lo sé-dijo Sasuke con tono de superioridad

Y fueron hacia la puerta. Ya abierta corrieron rápidamente hacia la pastelería más cercana.

-Bueno, sigamos arreglando el lugar-dijo Kankuro sacando mas refrescos

**En las afueras de la casa…**

Naruto y Sasuke corrían por las calles en busca de una pastelería. Dieron la vuelta en una calle, y se toparon con una.

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto señalando la pastelería

-Ya la vi-dijo Sasuke asintiendo

Y entraron a la pastelería.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-dijo una chica de cabello lila y ojos azules

-Buscamos un pastel para cumpleaños-dijo Naruto con voz entrecortada por el maratón que se echó

-¿De qué sabor?-preguntó amablemente la chica

A los dos ninjas les salió una interrogante.

-¿Le preguntaste que sabor de pastel era su favorito?-dijo Sasuke viéndolo

-Pensé que tú le habías preguntado-dijo Naruto viéndole confundido

-Pues le llevamos uno de durazno-dijo Sasuke sin expresión alguna

-No, mejor uno de limón-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-No dobe, le va a gustar el de durazno-dijo Sasuke comenzando a molestarse

-Teme, le va a gustar uno de limón, sabe más rico-dijo Naruto enojado

-No, será de durazno-dijo Sasuke con una venita en la frente

-No, tiene que ser de limón-dijo Naruto con una vena

-Durazno

-Limón

-¡De durazno!

-¡De limón!

-¡DU-RAZ-NO!

-¡LI-MÓN!

-¿Y si se llevan mejor este pastel de tres leches?-interrumpió la joven para que la pastelería no quedara en ruinas

-De acuerdo-dijeron ambos chicos

A la joven se le resbaló una gota de anime. Los chicos le dieron el dinero.

-Ah, se me olvidaba. En la compra de un pastel de tres leches, se llevan de regalo un pastel de chocolate-dijo la joven sonriendo

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!-dijo Naruto emocionado

-Vuelvan pronto-dijo la joven sonriendo

Ya cuando vio alejarse a esos chicos, suspiró aliviada.

-Por poco y me quedo sin changarro. Tuve que regalarles el pastel para que no siguieran discutiendo. Veo que no entienden que la crisis está muy fuerte-dijo la joven con cara de cansancio

Y siguió con sus deberes.

**De regreso a la casa Big…**

-¡Estamos aquí!-dijo Naruto animado

-¡El pastel! ¡Nos han salvado!-dijo Sakura tomando los pasteles y poniéndolos en la cocina

-Atención, su invitado está llegando-dijo el Brother

-Todos a sus lugares-dijo Sakura dando la orden

Y todos se fueron a esconder, las luces se apagaron. En eso, alguien entraba tratando de ver.

-¿Por qué está tan oscuro aquí?-dijo el invitado

Ya dentro totalmente, se prendieron las luces y…

-¡Sorpresa!-dijeron todos saliendo de sus escondites

Pero ellos se quedaron con más sorpresa que el festejado.

-Pero si es…

-¡La autora del fic!-dijeron todos con la boca desencajada

-Gracias, creo-les dije a todos

-¿Así que tu eres la invitada?-me preguntó Kankuro

-Sí, asi es-le dije sonriendo

-¿Y porque festejas tu cumple aquí?-me preguntó Tenten

-Bueno pues como sabrán, la influenza anda muy brava por mi país y pues me festejo aquí. Pero si quieren me puedo retirar-les dije sonriendo

-No, quédate aquí-me dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¡Naru-chan!-me le abalancé dándole un abrazo

-Feliz cumple-me dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Seguimos abrazados un rato hasta que cierta persona me vio con aura asesina.

-Ya me quito, no te enojes Sasuke. Además como soy la autora puedo hacer unos cambios-le dije viéndole seria

Y como si de una palabra mágica se tratara, como perros rabiosos se me abalanzaron Itachi y Gaara.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen-dijo Sasuke activando el Sharingan

Mega gota por parte mía.

-Por favor, dime si yo me quedo con Naru-chan-me dijo Itachi serio

-No, di que yo-me dijo Gaara igual de serio

-No les voy a decir nada. Así que se aguantan-les dije retirándome del lugar

-¿Yo que voy a hacer?-me dijo kyuu-chan viéndome con ojos de borreguito

-¡Kyuu-chan!-le dije para después abrazarlo

-Sí, ya sé que soy tierno e irresistible pero, ¿podrías dejar de asfixiarme?-me dijo kyuu todo morada de la cara

-Ups, sorry-y lo solté

-Bien, le vamos a cantar las mañanitas-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Esperen, a parte de mi, hay otra persona que cumple años este día-les dije interrumpiendo las mañanitas

-¿De quién se trata?-preguntó Naruto curioso

-DYUI18. FELIZ CUMPLE-dije emocionada viendo a las cámaras-¿Le puedo dar el de chocolate?-pregunté

-Claro-dijo Naruto amablemente

-Qué bueno que este otro es de tres leches. La verdad no me gustan los pasteles de durazno ni de limón. Me dan cosa-dije con un ligero escalofrió

A Naruto y Sasuke se les resbaló una gota de anime por la sien.

Yo me reí internamente.

Y comenzaron a cantarnos las mañanitas (a DYUI y a mi jeje). Me emocioné (espero que el pastel de chocolate te guste).

-Gracias por esta fiesta tan guau. Se los agradezco-les dije sonriendo

-¿Ya te vas?-me dijo Naruto triste

-Sí, pero antes, una foto en grupo-y saqué la cámara de mi hermana

-Digan whisky-apunté la cámara hacia nosotros

-¡Whisky!-y tomé la foto

-Salen muy bien chicos. Bueno, me retiro. Cuídense chicos-me despedí de ellos

-Igual. Nos vemos después-todos

-Adiós-y salí por la puerta

-Fue interesante tenerla aquí-dijo Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Vas a vengarte de la autora también Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto divertido

-Ella no, si le hago algo es capaz de cualquier cosa-dijo Sasuke con una gota de anime (te tengo bajo mi control Muajajaja. Cof, cof. Ahora si me pasé)

-Bueno, hay que limpiar esto-dijo Hinata recogiendo los vasos sucios

-Con razón se fue-dijo Kankuro molesto

-Ella era la del cumpleaños-dijo Sasuke defendiendo a la autora

-Lambiscón-dijo Itachi en tono burlesco

-Imbécil-dijo Sasuke devolviéndole el insulto

-Ya, dejen de pelear y siguan limpiando-ordenó Temari

-Si jefa-dijo Kankuro burlándose

Por esa burla recibió un tremendo zape por parte de su hermana.

Ya terminando de limpiar, sacaron la basura y todos se fueron a dormir.

**Continuará…**

**Ahora ya saben para quien fue el festejo. Espero y no les haya molestado. No me van a festejar por culpa de la influenza T.T pero también festejo a DYUI18 por que cumplimos este día. Si la ven, díganle x fa que lea este capi. Nos vemos, dejen revis ¿sip? **


	12. Capítulo 10: Día 25: el 3er reto

**Día 25: el 3er. Reto**

**Hola, perdonen que no haya podido actualizar el fic, pero fue culpa de mi hermana -.-# asi que les pido una disculpa por el retardo. Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia y que sa dieron un tiempo para dejarme un revi. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo el capi.**

Todos hacían sus habituales trabajos, unos cocinaban, otros lavaban la ropa y otro se encargaban de asear toda la casa. Ya terminados los deberes, se sentaron a comer.

-Atención habitantes, se les asignará el nuevo reto-dijo el Brother interrumpiendo la comida-Vayan a la sala-sentenció

-Bien, ya vamos Big-dijo Naruto devorando rápidamente su ramen instantáneo

-En la mesa esta el reto. Sasuke, abre el sobre-dijo Big

-De acuerdo-dijo Sasuke serenamente

-¿Qué dice Sasu?-dijo Naruto emocionado

-Dice: reto de confianza. ¿Sabes cuanta confianza le tienes a tus compañeros, amigos o a tu pareja? Este reto sacará a flote la confianza. Una persona deberá de tirarse de una torre de cojines de dos metros con los ojos vendados y la otra persona en la que confía, deberá de atraparlo antes de caer al suelo-dijo Sasuke metiendo el reto en el sobre

-¿Eso es todo?, me parece bien-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Bien, comenzarán el reto después de comer-dijo el Brother

Y todos regresaron al comedor.

Antes de que regresaran, Itachi llegó primero y vertió un extraño polvo en el refresco de Sasuke y disimuladamente, se sentó en su silla. Nadie sospecho nada (excepto Big, pero de seguro pensó que le echó splenda, ya saben, esa azúcar que dicen "no es azúcar" -.-u).

Sasuke tomó de su refresco como si nada mientras que Itachi sonreía siniestramente (O.O ¿Qué le va a hacer a Sasuke?)

-Bien, ya estoy listo-dijo Naruto abrazando a su novio

-Yo también-dijo Sasuke quien comenzaba a sentirse mal

-¿Estás bien?, te ves muy pálido-dijo Naruto preocupado

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Sasuke regalándole una sonrisa

Naruto lo miró dudoso, pero sabía que Sasuke era así, asi que solo le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Todos vayan al jardín-ordenó Big

Como niños buenos, todos salieron excepto Jirayra quien interceptó a Itachi.

-Andas muy feliz Itachi, ¿Qué tramas?-dijo ero-sennin viéndole serio

-No tramo nada, Jirayra sama-dijo Itachi serio pero con sonrisa burlesca yendo hacia el jardín

-_Tengo un mal presentimiento_-pensó ero-sennin saliendo también al jardín

Ya todos afuera comenzaron con el reto. El primero en lanzarse fue Gaara, quien tenía que ser atrapado por Sai (mira que coincidencia) sin protestar se dejó caer de espaldas y fue atrapado por este.

-Espero que no se haya lastimado kazekage-dijo Sai ruborizado

-Estoy bien-dijo Gaara algo sonrojado

En esos momentos, sintieron algo muy extraño dentro de ellos. Y se fueron por distintos lados.

La siguiente fue Sakura, quien debía de ser atrapada por Itachi (¿otra coincidencia?). Sakura aunque no confiaba mucho en él (¡Qué va! No confiaría en él ni aunque le dijera que tenía un ninja detrás de ella a punto de matarla). Aún renegando de su suerte, se limitó a cumplir el reto.

Se dejó caer y para sorpresa de todos, la atrapó y le vieron con una cara de "y pensé que al único que atraparía sería a Naruto". Itachi sintió un ligero cosquilleo, pero no le tomó importancia.

-¿Me puedes bajar, please?-dijo Sakura enojada y sonrojada

-Disculpe su alteza-dijo Itachi con sarcasmo y ¿ruborizado?

Todos esta vez le vieron con cara de "¿what?" "¿este tipo ruborizado?" si que se estaba poniendo interesante el reto.

Luego llegó Tenten quien debía ser atrapada por Lee, quien si la atrapó y le dio un beso tronado.

-Oh, más parejitas. Jujuju, esta vez sí que me invitan a la oreja-dijo ero-sennin con sonrisa burlona

Pasaron los demás, hasta que Naruto y Sasuke cerrarán el reto.

-¿Listo amor?-dijo Sasuke viendo hacia arriba

-Listo-dijo Naruto comenzando a irse hacia atrás

Sasuke abrió sus brazos para atraparlo, pero un fuerte mareo le llegó, comenzó a ver borroso y en instantes, se desplomó en el suelo, haciendo que Naruto cayera a un lado de él.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me atrapas…?-dijo Naruto enojado y a punto de regañarle, cuando lo vio en el suelo inconsciente

-¡Sasuke!-gritó Naruto tratando de despertarlo

Todos corrieron hacia donde se dio el suceso. Naruto lo levantó y fue llevado al cuarto. Segundos después, Sakura, Ino y Hinata le seguían. Le pidieron a Naruto que esperara afuera.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y no había señales del estado de Sasuke, hasta que las tres médicos ninja aparecieron.

-¿Cómo esta?-preguntó Naruto preocupado

-Siéntate, todos siéntense-dijo Sakura seria

-¿Qué pasó?-volvió a preguntar

-Naruto, Sasuke estuvo a punto de…morir por envenenamiento-dijo Ino viéndole preocupada

Naruto se quedó en shock, ¿Quién había intentado matar a Sasuke? Y con una cara seriamente tétrica, se levantó despacio.

-¿Quién fue?-preguntó con voz de ultratumba

Todos tragaron saliva al ver esa nueva faceta de Naruto. Incluso los televidentes pensaron en que estaba a punto de liberar al kyuubi, así que hicieron en sus casas un búnker, pero sin dejar de ver el programa (claro, es que tenía que ser uno de los mejores-sonrisa orgullosa).

-Naruto, cálmate. Sasuke-kun está fuera de peligro, solo necesita descansar y…

-¡Yo no me calmo hasta dar con el "#%$&#% de mierda que le hizo eso a Sasuke!-dijo Naruto comenzando a liberar el chakra del zorro de nueve colas

En eso, rápidamente interviene Neji tocándole la frente con su dedo haciendo caer dormido. Todos suspiraron tranquilos.

Lo llevaron a la habitación, dejándolo a una de distancia de Sasuke.

-Espero que cuando despierte, se le pase la sed de sangre-dijo Neji suspirando cansado

-Estar tanto tiempo con Sasuke-kun hizo que le pegara eso de la venganza-dijo Sakura con una gota de anime

-Mientras, juguemos al uno-dijo Ino sacando el juego de quien sabe donde

Y empezaron a jugar. Por la cabeza de Itachi solo pasaba una cosa: arrepentimiento y culpa.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

En la habitación, Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se los talló un poco y miró en donde estaba. Fijó su vista a un lado y observó que Sasuke comenzaba a despertarse con un dolor de cabeza.

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto viéndole preocupado

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Sasuke tocándose la cabeza

Naruto corrió a abrazarlo y soltó en llanto.

-Pensé que te perdía-dijo Naruto hecho un mar de lágrimas

-Perdón por no atraparte-dijo Sasuke acariciando su cabello

-Eso ya no importa, sé que me atraparías, confío en ti-dijo Naruto viéndole a los ojos

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke sonriéndole tiernamente para después besarlo

Duraron un buen rato besándose tiernamente. Hasta que por falta de aire se separaron.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que me pasó?-preguntó Sasuke abrazándolo

-Intentaron envenenarte-dijo Naruto casi llorando de nuevo

-Hmp, de seguro fue el bastardo de Itachi. Mira que no pueda aguantar que los dos nos queremos-dijo Sasuke apretando el agarre del abrazo

-Debí suponerlo, la sonrisita que traía lo decía todo-dijo Naruto atrapando su cuello

-Dejemos eso para después. ¿Quieres jugar?-dijo Sasuke sonriendo pervertidamente

Y comenzaron a jugar.

**En la sala…**

-Ya me aburrí-dijo Ino con cara de fastidio

-Si, vayamos a dormir-dijo Shikamaru bostezando

Se dirigían a sus cuartos, cuando un extraño sonido se escuchó.

Y como no son nada curiosos, fueron hacia donde provenían los ruidos.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que venía del cuarto donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto.

-Sasuke, ¡quita tu mano de ahí y ponla acá!-gritó Naruto

-¡Ándale, le están dando duro a la hilacha!-dijo ero-sennin sonriendo

-¡Deja de moverte para poder pasar mi mano por ahí!-dijo Sasuke

-¡Ah, Sasuke! ¡Quita esa cosa de ahí!-gritó Naruto sorprendido

-¡No puedo, está atascado!-dijo Sasuke intentando no gritar

-¡Por dios Sasuke! Se te puso enorme-dijo Naruto con sorpresa

-¿Y qué esperabas? Esta situación me lo hizo así-dijo Sasuke serenamente

A todos se les quedó la boca de par en par. Esos dos estaban…

-¡Dios!-gritó Sasuke-Está muy estrecho como para poder sacarlo

-¡Pues muévete para ver si lo sacas!-gritó Naruto

Todos estaban pegados a la puerta y no se dieron cuenta de que estaba entreabierta y eso hizo que todos cayeran al suelo. Se levantaron rápidamente y cuál fue su sorpresa (más bien, desilusión) cuando los vieron completamente vestidos y sentados en el juego del twister y Sasuke con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y tratando de sacar el tablero del juego que te dice en donde poner el pie o la mano debajo de la cama.

A todos los "curiosos" se les resbaló una gota de anime como diciendo "ups, que oso". Naruto los vio con una interrogante y Sasuke solo alzó la ceja.

-¿También quieren jugar?-preguntó Naruto inocente

-No gracias-dijeron todos

Después del mega oso que se armó, cada uno se fue a su cama y se durmieron rápidamente.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban juntos en la cama del primero dándole cortos y dulces besos.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-dijo Naruto sonriéndole tiernamente

-Buenas noches Naruto-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo

Y Naruto cayó inmediatamente en brazos de Morfeo. Sasuke sonrió al verlo así junto a él. Cambió esa sonrisa por una cara seria.

-_Vas a lamentar haber intentado matarme, Itachi_-dijo Sasuke para sí mismo y con ese pensamiento, se durmió

Ya después sabría cómo se las iba a cobrar.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué hará Sasuke para vengarse de Itachi? **

**¿Habrá nuevas parejitas?**

**¿Qué planea hacer ero-sennin?**

**¿Naru se vengará del que trató de matar a su Sasu?**

**No se pierdan el prox. Capi. Dejen revis por fis, nos vemos.**


	13. Capítulo 11: Día 26: la 3ra nominación

**Día 26: la 3ra. Nominación**

**Hola de nuevo, lamento la demora. Es que como fue día del trabajo ayer, pues decidí descansar (que irónico ¿no?) bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capi. Gracias a todos los lectores que han seguido esta historia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

-¡Quiquiriquiqui!-se escuchó al gallo cantar (ya sé que no suena como un gallo, pero le hago el intento)

Los habitantes de Konoha y de la casa Big comenzaban a despertarse.

-Naru, despierta-dijo Sasuke moviendo a Naruto para que se despertara

-¿Ya amaneció?-dijo Naruto acomodándose en la cama y con un ojo pegado

-Sí, recuerda que hoy nos toca lavar-dijo Sasuke con su cara de ciruela pasa

-Es verdad, y lo peor de todo es que tenemos que lavar los calcetines de Kiba-dijo Naruto con una mueca de asco

Y los dos recordaron lo que pasó con los calcetines de Kiba cuando les tocó lavar la ropa de todos.

**Flash Back**

_Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían al jardín con grandes cantidades de ropa. Obviamente de los hombres porque de la ropa de las chicas se encargó esta vez Sakura._

_Fueron echando y sacando la ropa de cada uno._

_-Bueno chicos ya terminé, ¿les ayudo?-dijo Sakura con una canasta de ropa limpia_

_-No gracias, ya casi acabamos-dijo Naruto amablemente_

_-Bien, nos vemos-y Sakura se fue_

_-Mira, solo nos falta la ropa de Kiba-dijo Naruto señalando la ropa_

_-Gracias a dios-dijo Sasuke suspirando tranquilo_

_Fueron metiendo las camisas, luego los pantalones, después los calzones y al final los calcetines. Sasuke estuvo a punto de agarrar uno cuando vio que se movía. _

_-Naruto, creerás que estoy loco, pero el calcetín se está moviendo-dijo Sasuke con un tic en el ojo_

_-¿Eh?-dijo Naruto acercándose _

_Se quedaron estáticos cuando vieron que el calcetín todo mohoso se comenzaba a mover._

_-¡Es cierto!-dijo Naruto asombrado_

_Y el calcetín se lanzó hacia Sasuke, cayendo directo en su cara._

_-¡Ayúdame Naruto!-gritó Sasuke intentando quitarse el calcetín asesino_

_-¡Suelta a Sasuke!-dijo Naruto agarrando una escoba_

_Y comenzó a golpear al calcetín, hasta dejarlo inconsciente tanto al calcetín, como a su novio._

_Rápidamente aventó al calcetín y a los otros en la lavadora. Desde ese día, Kiba lava su propia ropa y Sasuke tiene ese tic cada vez que mencionan la palabra calcetín._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Al recordar esto, les dio un escalofrío.

-Fue tan traumático, el calcetín ese olía asqueroso-dijo Sasuke con un tic en el ojo

-Ni lo menciones-dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama

-Tienes razón-dijo Sasuke levantado de la cama y saliendo del cuarto

-Pues empecemos-suspiró Naruto siguiendo a su novio

Llegaron al jardín con todo y ropa sucia. Encendieron las lavadoras y echaron poco a poco la ropa. Hasta que Naruto dio con la ropa interior de Itachi. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Mira Sasuke, el bóxer de Itachi-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¿Te emociona tanto verlo?-dijo Sasuke celoso

-No seas celoso. Ya verás lo que hago-dijo Naruto entrando a la casa

-¿Qué estará tramando?-se preguntó Sasuke

Naruto salió nuevamente al patio con polvo pica-pica en un sobrecito.

-¿Eso es el polvo que hace que te rasques sin parar?-preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja

-Así es. Primero, metemos el bóxer de Itachi a la lavadora-dijo Naruto echándolo-Luego agregamos el detergente-vertió el detergente-Y finalmente, el polvo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa y lo agregó-¿Y que resulta?...

-Una comezón insaciable-terminó la frase Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

-Exacto-dijo Naruto riendo

-¿Dónde quedó mi Naruto inocente e ingenuo?-dijo Sasuke atrapándolo en un abrazo

-Decidió tomarse unas vacaciones solo esta vez-dijo Naruto rodeando su cuello con sus brazos

Y se dieron un pequeño beso (como dije antes, Sasuke es mala influencia -.-u).

-Hay que terminar de lavar-dijo Naruto separándose después del beso

Ya cuando terminaron de lavar, limpiaron muy bien la lavadora que tenía ese polvo para que nadie más sufriera el mismo destino que Itachi.

-Atención, es hora de la nominación-dijo el Brother

-Hay que entrar amor-dijo Naruto colgándose del brazo de Sasuke

-Vamos-dijo Sasuke entrando a la casa junto a Naruto

-¿Ya están todos?-preguntó Big

-Sí-todos

-Naruto, pasa al confesionario-ordenó Big

Y así fueron pasando. Ya cuando acabaron, apareció Kakashi en la pantalla.

-Hola chicos-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-Hola-todos

-Bien chicos, esperen cinco minutos para saber quien sale nominado hoy-dijo Kakashi tomando actitud seria

-Nos vemos Kakashi sensei-dijo Naruto nervioso

-Nos vemos-dijo Kakashi y la tele off

**Diez minutos después…**

-Jeje, sorry por la tardanza-dijo Kakashi rascándose la nuca

-Tarde como siempre-dijeron Naruto y Sakura con una vena en la cabeza

-Ya, calmados. Les diré a los nominados-dijo Kakashi serio

Se escuchó la música de suspenso.

-El primer nominado es…-suspenso-Eres tú, Lee-dijo Kakashi

-¿Por qué yo?-dijo Lee con dos lagrimones

-El siguiente nominado es…eres tú, Sai-dijo Kakashi acomodando sus papeles

Sai solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Y el último nominado es… Chouji-dijo Kakashi aclarándose la voz

-No me quejo-dijo Chouji comiendo chocolate

-Ya mencionados los nominados, es hora de despedirme. Cuídense-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

Tele off.

-Vaya a recoger su ropa que está en el jardín-dijo el Brother

-Ya vamos Big-dijo Shikamaru desganado

Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron con malicia. En eso, llega kyuubi quien se recuperaba de su enpachamiento por culpa de la pizza.

-¿Cómo te siente kyuu?-preguntó Naruto levantando al zorrito y ponerlo en sus piernas

-Quiero cantar Oaxaca-dijo kyuu con una cara de color verde

Y salió corriendo al baño. A Naruto y Sasuke se les resbaló una mega gota de anime.

-Eso le pasa por comerse media pizza de una sentada-dijo Sasuke alzando la ceja

-¿Cuál será la reacción de Itachi al ponerse el bóxer?-dijo Naruto divertido

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Itachi arrastrándose por el piso con las pompas intentando rascarse

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "ya sacaron la nueva versión del gallinazo". Sakura se acercó a él.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Sakura curiosa

-¡Me pica el trasero!-dijo Itachi levantándose de golpe y rascándose con sus manos

-Demasiada información-dijo Temari con una gota en la cabeza

-Mejor date un baño y ponte otros bóxers-dijo Sakura arrastrándolo al baño

Itachi arrastrado, se fue con dos lagrimones. Sasuke y Naruto reían disimuladamente, mientras kyuu-chan estaba ya al cien y ya no estaba empachado.

La conclusión: Itachi no se sentaría en al menos una semana, kyuubi ya no comió como Chouji, Naruto y Sasuke se vengaron y ero-sennin no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¿De qué me perdí?-preguntó ero-sennin viendo a Itachi con una venda en su trasero…otra vez

-De nada importante-dijo Sasuke cortante (hice un verso sin esfuerzo jeje)

-Atención, después de la expulsión habrá un invitado sorpresa-anunció Big

-¿Mas? ¡Qué injusta es la vida!-dijo Sasuke suspirando pesadamente

-No rezongues, ya es hora de dormir-dijo ero-sennin bostezando

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Naruto viéndole serio

-Por…por ahí jeje-dijo ero-sennin nerviosamente

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke viéndole indiferente

Y todos fueron a echarse su pestaña. Ya sabrían quien sería el invitado sorpresa.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora… mmm ya saben.**

**¿Quién será el invitado sorpresa?**

**¿Qué estuvo haciendo ero-sennin?**

**¿Itachi se podrá sentar de nuevo?**

**¿Por qué Sakura estuvo tan amable con él?**

**No se pierdan el prox. Capi. Dejen revis x fis, nos vemos.**


	14. Capítulo 12: Día 27: dos en uno

**Día 27: dos en uno: 1ra. parte**

**Disculpen por la tardanza, es que como se me cruzó un asunto de último momento, no pude escribir el capi a tiempo. Gracias por seguir esta historia y por soportar que tarde en subir los capis. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo el capi.**

Kyuubi se paseaba por toda la casa arrastrando una enorme pelota de playa. Intentó varias veces subirse a ella, pero siempre caía, hasta que llegando casi a la cocina, logró subirse.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!, ¡Lo logré! Lo…

Su felicidad duró poco, ya que no podía frenar a la pelota. A una velocidad increíble, la pelota llegó al almacén que para su mala suerte, estaba abierta y él se quedó atrapado en esa enorme pelota girando y girando hasta que…

-¡CRASH, PUM, ZAZ!-se escuchó como las cosas hechas de vidrio y de otros materiales susceptibles a romperse, se destrozaban y se extendían por el almacén

Todos escucharon el ruido y fueron a ver qué pasaba.

La primera en llegar fue Hinata.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó Hinata viendo a kyuu-chan inconsciente y con ojos de remolino

-¿Hubo terremoto o qué?-preguntó Suigetsu tallándose los ojos

-No, lo que pasó fue kyuubi-dijo Temari quien veía todo el desastre con fastidio

-Intenso-dijo Juugo alzando una ceja

-Sin duda tendremos que reabastecernos de comida, shampoo y de más-dijo Hinata comenzando a limpiar el desastre

-Yo me llevo al criminal-dijo Naruto llegando y levantando al zorrito

-Creo que sigue vivo, solo tiene algunos raspones-dijo Ino revisándolo

-Bien, lo bueno es que toca reabastecernos de comida-dijo Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos

-Buen punto-dijo Naruto yendo al cuarto con todo y zorrito

-Necesito ayuda-dijo Hinata sacando bolsas llenas de los estragos de kyuu

Y se pasaron buen rato limpiando el almacén. El Brother ya les tenía listo el dinero en la mesa. Los habitantes decidieron que Tenten y Lee fueran por las provisiones.

-Volvemos en un rato-dijo Tenten guardando el dinero

-Nos vemos. ¡Que la llama de la juventud no se apague!-dijo Lee sonriendo al puro estilo Gai sensei

Todos lo vieron con una mega gota en la cabeza y con cara de "subnormal", aunque ya estaban acostumbrados.

-Lo que digas Lee-dijo Tenten arrastrándolo hacia la salida

Y salieron rápidamente.

-Oigan, ¿jugamos mientras al monópoli?-dijo Naruto sacando el juego de quien sabe donde

-Buena idea-dijo Ino emocionada

Y comenzaron a jugar.

**En otro lado de la casa…**

-Estas fotos me servirán de inspiración para crear mi nueva novela, la cual llamaré ¡Icha, Icha Yaoi! Muajajaja-se reía ero-sennin siniestramente (pervertido de cuarta -.-#)

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Naruto entrando

-Na…nada jeje-reía nervioso ero-sennin

Y Naruto pasó su vista por todo el cuarto. Su cara se iba desencajando más y más. ¡El maldito ero-sennin les había tomado mas fotos desnudos y bañándose! ¡Y usaba esas fotos para inspirarse en su nueva novela! El kyuubi comenzó a despertar. Ero-sennin tragó saliva.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE #$%&%/!-gritó Naruto persiguiéndolo por toda la casa

-¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaba ero-sennin como niña

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke al ver a su novio en estado homicida

-Mira-dijo Naruto con voz de ultratumba y lanzándole las fotos sin dejar de perseguir a su ex maestro

A Sasuke se le desencajó la mandíbula y un aura asesina comenzaba a emanar de él. Y por el enojo, quemó las fotos y con el Sharingan activado.

-¡HIJO DE "#$%$!-le gritó Sasuke persiguiendo también al degenerado ese

Todos se quedaron con cara de "¿Qué les pasa?" pero al ver una hoja de papel cerca de ellos, la leyeron y les resbaló una mega gota de anime por la cabeza.

-Preparen todo para el funeral-dijo Sakura suspirando pesadamente

Mientras, cierta Hokage se descocía de la risa al ver la tremenda y cruel paliza que le daban a Jirayra (que mala es Tsunade-sama).

Después de una tortuosa paliza, llegaron Tenten y Lee con las provisiones. Se extrañaron al ver a Jirayra todo enyesado con un collarín sujetando su cuello lastimado y con unos enormes moretones en los dos ojos.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó Tenten

-Digamos que sufrió un accidente-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sádica

-_De seguro, él le provocó el "accidente"-_pensaron Lee y Tenten con una gota resbalando por la sien

-Atención, el invitado sorpresa ya llegó-dijo el Brother-Temari, abre la puerta

-Sí big-dijo Temari yendo a la puerta y la abrió

-¡Hola!-dijo la invitada alegremente

-¿Eres Penélope Menchaca, la de doce corazones?-preguntó Ino con un brillo en los ojos

-La misma. Y estoy aquí para encontrarles una parejita-dijo Penélope picándole las costillas a Sakura

-¿Cómo se supone que hará eso?-preguntó Itachi secamente

-Pues entre los que no tienen parejita. Y como siempre me acompaña… Edwaaaaaaaaaard O-dijo señalando hacia la puerta

-Hola Penélope, yo los voy a guiar para que escojan a su pareja ideal mediante los astros-dijo Edward saludando de beso a Penélope y sonriendo

-Bien, comencemos-dijo Penélope apareciendo el escenario de doce corazones

A todos se les resbaló una mega gota de anime.

-Se supone que es un reality show que trata de que estemos encerrados y no cambiarlo por otro más tonto-dijo Sasuke con una vena en la frente

-¿Qué esperabas?, ya sabes cómo es la autora. Esta medio zafada-dijo Naruto con una gota de anime (Naruto, no te salgas del libreto y no me llames zafada)

-Sorry, pero… ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver ese programa con este fic?-preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja (eso es algo que no pienso decirte)

-Deja de pelearte con la autora Naruto y sigue como si nada-dijo Sasuke poniendo cara de fastidio

-Está bien-dijo Naruto yendo hacia Sasuke y ser abrazado por este

Después de esa interrupción, continuemos.

Penélope fue llamando a los que todavía no tienen pareja. Mencionó a Sakura, Gaara, Sai, Suigetsu, Juugo, Itachi, Kankuro, Kiba y Shino.

-Pero tenemos a un corazoncito mas-dijo Penélope toda sonrisa

Y en eso, aparece Deidara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Itachi confundido

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe-dijo Deidara sonrojado

-Solo somos diez-dijo Sakura contando

-Así es, este programa se llamará diez corazones, el especial-dijo Penélope para después ver que salen fuegos artificiales

-¡Bravo!-dijeron y aplaudieron las parejas ya formadas en la casa (entiéndase Sasuke con Naruto, Neji con Hinata, Shikamaru con Temari y Lee con Tenten) sentadas en una parte del escenario

-No me iré hasta darles una parejita pillines-dijo Penélope señalándoles con el dedo

-Que comience: DIEZ CORAZONES: EL ESPECIAL BIG BROTHER-dijo Penélope haciendo que salieran luces del piso

Y los aspirantes a tener pareja, se sentaron cinco en un lado y cinco de otro.

**Continuará…**

**¡Qué mala soy por dejarlos así! ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Quién se queda con quien?**

**¿Todos saldrán con parejita?**

**¿Qué Penélope no se cansa de sonreír todo el rato?**

**¿Qué hace Dei-chan ahí?**

**No se pierdan el prox. Capi. Dejen revis plis. Nos vemos.**


	15. Capítulo 13:Día 27: dos en uno 2

**Día 27: dos en uno: 2da. Parte**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este especial de doce…digo, de diez corazones: el especial Big Brother. Gracias a los lectores por seguir esta historia y por dejarme revis T.T soy feliz. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Ahí les va.**

Los participantes estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Sai, Itachi, Suigetsu, Kankuro y Shino en un lado. Gaara, Deidara, Juugo, Sakura y Kiba en otro.

-Empecemos con las preguntas. Sakura, ¿Cómo te gustan los hombres?-preguntó Penélope seria (raro en ella)

-Pues… me gustan altos, que te traten bien y que sean románticos-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

-Lo típico que una pide, ¿cierto?-dijo Penélope sonriendo

-Así es-dijo Sakura sonriente

-Muy bien. Itachi, ¿Cómo te gustan?-dijo Penélope yendo hacia él

-Me gustan rubias de ojos azules-dijo Itachi para después ver a Deidara y luego ver a Naruto

-Bastardo-dijo Deidara en voz baja y ¿sonrojado?

-_Maldito acosador-_pensó Sasuke viéndole con odio

-_¿Por qué yo dios?-_pensó Naruto con dos lagrimones y agarrado del brazo de Sasuke

-Muy bien, ahora empecemos con los juegos-dijo Penélope apareciendo "la ruleta del beso"

-A ver, ¿a quién paso al frente? Pasa tú Gaara-dijo Penélope sonriendo

Aplausos.

-Mmm, pasa tú Sai-dijo Penélope picaronamente

Más aplausos.

Y se escuchó la musiquita del programa.

-Ahora Sai, has girar la ruleta-dijo Penélope emocionada

Y Sai giró la ruleta. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que la ruleta se detuvo.

-¡Eh pillines! Es un beso de tamal (con todo y carne adentro)-dijo Penélope dando saltitos de gusto

-¡Beso, beso!-gritaban todos

Se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que se dieron ese apasionado beso.

-¡Wuo, siiiiiiii!-gritó Penélope contenta

Y siguieron besándose y acercando más y más.

-Hey, ya estuvo. Cuchiplanchean después-dijo Penélope separándolos

Y al separarse, estaban rojos de vergüenza y se fueron a sentar.

-Se pone cada vez más emocionante amigos, pero vamos a un corte comercial-dijo Penélope señalando a la cámara

-Eso fue interesante, ¿verdad Sasu?-dijo Naruto viéndole amorosamente

-Claro que si Naru-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo más a él

Y el ambiente se puso más empalagoso que antes.

Otra vez se escucha la música del programa.

-Regresamos amigos. Ahora, la competencia de besos-dijo Penélope viéndoles pillinamente

-Sakura y Kankuro, ¡pasen al frente!-dijo Penélope animada-Deidara e Itachi, ustedes también-dijo Penélope señalándolos

Deidara se puso rojo como jitomate de tianguis, mientras que Itachi sonreía de lado.

-Bien, este juego consiste en ver cuántos besos se pueden dar en un minuto, además que también cuenta la intensidad con la que se besen. La pareja que más besos se den, gana-dijo Penélope viendo a las dos parejas

Los cuatro asintieron.

-Comiencen-dijo Penélope poniéndose en otro lugar

Kankuro se acercó a Sakura y comenzaron a besarse. Al principio no se acostumbraban, pero rápidamente se fueron besando apasionadamente.

Deidara estaba algo cohibido, asi que Itachi aprovechó para tomarlo por la cintura y comenzar a besarlo. Deidara puso resistencia, pero después se dejó llevar, rodeó el cuello de Itachi con sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo más ansioso.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo!-dijo Penélope separándolos

-La pareja ganadora es…Itachi y Deidara-dijo Penélope sonriendo

Aplausos, gritos y silbidos por parte de la audiencia y de los otros participantes.

Mientras, los espectadores (o sea, los televidentes) que veían el programa, no cabían en duda de que ese reality era el mejor de todo el mundo.

-Ahora, haremos otro juego. Los participantes restantes, ¡Paaaaaaasen al frente!-dijo Penélope señalándolos

Música del programa.

-Este juego se llama "comerse una dona". Aquí están dos donas para cada pareja, deben de terminar con la dona lo más pronto posible, la pareja que termine más pronto, gana-dijo Penélope

Las parejas asintieron.

-¡Comiencen!-gritó Penélope

Kiba y Shino comenzaron a devorar la dona, sin poder evitar que sus bocas se rosaran. Juugo y Suigetsu estaban en las mismas, hasta que para poder devorar toda la dona, fue inevitable que se besaran.

-¡Ha sido un empate!-dijo Penélope emocionada

Ya enterados del resultado, rápidamente fueron a sentarse con las caras rojas.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que se vean a los ojos y vean a quien les haya gustado-dijo Penélope seria

Todos se mirabas. Unos se los devoraban con la mirada, otros se veían cohibidos.

-Bien, Gaara, pasa en frente-dijo Penélope ayudándolo a levantarse

Aplausos (ya estoy como Memo Ríos jeje).

-Dime Gaara, ¿Aquel que buscas como pareja se encuentra aquí?-preguntó Penélope tomándole de un hombro

-Sí-dijo Gaara sin rodeos

Gritos de felicidad

-¿De quién se trata?-preguntó Penélope

-Sai-dijo Gaara yendo al grano pero con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas

Más gritos.

-Pasa al frente Sai-dijo Penélope sonriéndole picaronamente

-Directo a los ojos. ¿Es Gaara, tu pareja ideal?-dijo Penélope juntando las manos de los dos para entrelazarlas

Aparece un corazón en la pantalla.

-Sí-dijo Sai con una sonrisa sincera

Y se besaron apasionadamente. Tanto que rompieron el termómetro besucón.

-Vayan a sentarse con las otras parejas-dijo Penélope que no cabía de feliz (rarita -.-)

Y así siguió con Shino y Kiba, que gustosos se fueron a sentar con las otras parejas. El mismo resultado se dio con Suigetsu y Juugo.

-Deidara, pasa al frente-dijo Penélope llevándolo al escenario

Aplausos.

Deidara accedió más a fuerzas que de ganas.

-Dime, ¿Aquel que te gusta, se encuentra presente?-preguntó Penélope

-S…si-dijo Deidara nervioso

-¿De quién se trata?-preguntó la conductora

-I…Itachi-dijo Deidara más rojo que la lava hirviente

Itachi se sorprendió con la respuesta, pero estaba feliz porque lo escogió a él.

-Itachi, pasa al frente-dijo Penélope

E Itachi quedó frente a frente con Deidara.

-Dime Itachi, ¿es Deidara, tu pareja ideal?-preguntó Penélope ansiosa

-Claro que lo es-dijo Itachi tomando a Deidara por la cintura y comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente

Deidara estaba en shock, pero reaccionó rápidamente y correspondió el beso de igual forma.

-¡Yes, yes y yes!-dijo Penélope saltando de gusto y con una sonrisa tipo guasón

-Dime porque veniste-dijo Itachi susurrando en el oído de Deidara

-Vine porque estaba celoso de que te pudieras quedar con ese chico-dijo Deidara señalando a Naruto-Y me dio miedo perderte sin antes haberte dicho que te quería-dijo Deidara sonriéndole

-Eso ya quedó atrás-dijo Itachi para volver a besarlo

-Muy bien, vayan a sentarse con las otras parejas-dijo Penélope sin quitar su sonrisa

Y así pasó casi lo mismo con Sakura y Kankuro. Todos estaban felices porque todos quedaron con pareja.

-Todos se llevaron una parejita, los astros no podrían estar más de acuerdo con estas uniones-dijo Edward O sonriente

-¡Todos se llevaron parejita! y recuerden se necesita un segundo para mirarse, un minuto para enamorarse y una vida para amarse. ¡Esto fue diez corazones: el especial Big Brother! ¡Hasta la próxima!-dijo Penélope despidiéndose y comenzando a bailar la canción del programa (se nota que no veía nunca el programa jeje)

Y poco a poco fueron quitando el escenario del programa. Penélope dejó de bailar y se encaminó hacia las recién formadas parejas.

-¿Les gusto el programa?-preguntó Penélope sonriendo

-Si mucho, gracias por venir-dijo Sakura sonriendo también

-Espero que todo funcione entre ustedes-dijo Penélope limpiándose un poco el sudor de la frente

-Qué bueno que te llamé-dijo Naruto acercándose a ellos

-¿Tú la llamaste?-dijeron todos

-Sip, ya me había cansado de que no se decidieran a decirse que se querían. Por eso la llamé-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-Entonces muchas gracias Naruto-dijo Sakura abrazándole

-No hay problema-dijo Naruto correspondiendo el abrazo

Y Penélope se despidió. Se fue con todo y escenario.

**En otra parte del jardín…**

Sasuke e Itachi hablaban. Itachi se disculpó por haberles causado tanto daño a él y a Naruto.

-No hay problema. Al menos dejarás de acosar a Naruto-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Eso sí, ahora solo acosaré a Dei-chan-dijo Itachi en tono de burla

Y la noche transcurrió tranquila en la casa.

**Continuará…**

**Ahora ya sabemos porque Dei-chan fue al programa. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen revis plis. Nos vemos en el prox. Capi.**


	16. Capítulo 14:Día 28: la 3ra expulsión

**Día 28: la 3ra. Expulsión**

**Hola de nuevo, estoy muy feliz porque me han dejado muchos revis. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo el capi.**

Era un nuevo día en la casa Big. Se veía a kyuubi y a Akamaru jugando póker (solo cuando nadie los ve).

-¿Tienes un cuatro?-preguntó kyuubi con la vista en sus cartas

-Nop, ¿tienes un nueve?-dijo Akamaru con un cigarro en el hocico (Akamaru, no fumes, es mala influencia para los niños)

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó kyuubi viendo a Akamaru

-Tengo cuatro ases y un rey-dijo Akamaru bajando sus cartas y sonriendo

-Buena mano, pero… en tu honor, un full-dijo kyuubi bajando sus cartas y sonriendo victorioso (un full es una mano corrida, es decir, como ejemplo sería un rey (K), una reina (Q), un joto (J), un diez (10))

-Siempre ganas-dijo Akamaru apagando su cigarro

-Me quedo con la cuarta parte de tus croquetas-dijo kyuubi arrastrando esa parte del premio hacia él

-Pensé que te llevarías todas-dijo Akamaru sorprendido

-No necesito tantas, además de que no quiero quitarte tu comida-dijo kyuubi sonriendo

-Te pareces mucho a Naruto, igual de bondadoso-dijo akamaru guardando las cartas

-¿Algo se me tenía que pegar, no?-dijo kyuubi rociando en el lugar glade (ya saben, para que no huela a cigarro -.-u)

-Eso es cierto. ¿Cuánto falta para que se despierten?-preguntó akamaru dejando limpio su lugar de juegos

-Como en media hora-dijo kyuubi bosteando

-Me voy a echar una pestaña-dijo akamaru estirándose

-Igual yo-dijo kyuubi yendo hacia el cuarto

-Nos vemos en media hora-dijo akamaru en un susurro

Y se fueron a dormir.

Mientras, los televidentes tenían la boca abierta por lo que acababan de ver. Incluso la Hokage se quedó con el ojo cuadrado.

**Media hora después…**

Kyuubi se encontraba durmiendo a pata suelta en la cama que compartían Sasuke y Naruto. Estos dos ya levantados, decidieron despertar al zorrito flojonazo.

-Kyuu, despierta. ¿Por qué no despierta Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto preocupado

-Tal vez solo esté desvelado-dijo Sasuke moviendo al zorrito levemente

-No responde. ¿Y si el esta…?-dijo Naruto casi al borde de la histeria

-Tranquilo, no lo está. Solo está cansado, muy extrañamente cansado-dijo Sasuke viendo a kyuu con seriedad

-¿Me estás diciendo que kyuu-chan se escapa por las noches a quien sabe dónde?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido

-Puede ser. Dejemos que se duerma otro rato-dijo Sasuke jalando a su novio fuera del cuarto

-Está bien-dijo Naruto dejándose llevar

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-se escuchaba a kyuubi roncar

**En el comedor…**

-Buenos días chicos-saludó Hinata sonriendo

-Buenos días-respondieron Sasuke y Naruto a la vez

-Hola chicos-dijo Kiba bosteando

-Hola, ¿Y akamaru?-preguntó Naruto al no verlo cerca de Kiba

-Está dormido. Últimamente le cuesta despertarse-dijo Kiba sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor

-Qué raro, kyuubi anda igual-dijo Naruto pensativo

Los cuatro presentes se quedaron pensando y analizando la situación.

-Les preguntamos después-dijo Kiba algo confundido

-Buena idea-dijo Naruto aún preocupado

Poco a poco fueron llegando los habitantes dispuestos a desayunar.

La mañana pasó sin problemas. Kyuubi y akamaru se despertaron con algo de sueño aun. Naruto y Kiba estaban a punto de preguntarles porque últimamente se despertaban tarde. Con miles de gotas por el nerviosismo por parte de los acusados, estuvieron a punto de hablar cuando se escuchó la voz del Brother.

-Atención, todos vayan a la sala

-Esto no ha terminado-dijo Naruto serio

Kyuu y akamaru respiraron tranquilos.

-Hola, ¿ya están todos?-preguntó Kakashi cuando apareció en pantalla

-Sí-todos

-Bien, hemos recibido llamadas y en estos momentos cierro llamadas-dijo Kakashi serio

Suspenso.

-En cinco minutos tengo los resultados-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-Dirá mejor que en cinco horas-susurró Sakura con una vena

-Cof, cof. No te preocupes, los resultados se los daré pronto-dijo Kakashi y la tele off

-Que nervios-dijo Lee mordiéndose las uñas

**Media hora después…**

-Jeje, lamento la demora. Es que una ardilla me atacó cuando contaba los votos y…

-¡Mentiroso!-dijeron Naruto y Sakura molestos

-Bueno, bueno. Dejando de lado eso, el siguiente en abandonar la casa es…-dijo Kakashi haciendo suspenso

-El siguiente expulsado eres tú…Chouji-dijo Kakashi de golpe

-No me voy, me corren-dijo Chouji algo depre

-Tienes cinco minutos-dijo Kakashi serio

-Cuídate Chouji-dijo Ino dándole un abrazo y un beso

Y cada uno de ellos se fue despidiendo de él. Chouji tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa.

Ya cuando pasó por el puente, se escuchó la canción todo a pulmón. Yamato lo recibió.

-Hola Chouji. Dime, ¿Qué experiencia te llevas contigo?-preguntó Yamato

-Pues que he aprendido a compartir buenos y malos momentos con mis compañeros y que los voy a extrañar-dijo Chouji con dos lagrimones

-Muy bien. Pasa al foro con Kakashi-sempai-dijo Yamato señalando el foro

-Ok-dijo Chouji yendo al foro con todo y maleta

**En la casa Big…**

-Ya que se despidieron de Chouji, es hora de una nueva nominación-dijo Kakashi con pose seria

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

-Recuerden chicos en Big Brother, las reglas cambian-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

-…-sin palabras

-Bien, en un momento más, cuando ya hayan nominado, volveré con los resultados-dijo Kakashi para después la tele off

-Shikamaru, pasa al confesionario-dijo el Brother

-Que problemático-dijo Shikamaru yendo al confesionario desganadamente

Fueron pasando hasta que ya ninguno faltó de entrar.

**Quince minutos después…**

-Hola de vuelta-dijo Kakashi apareciendo en la pantalla

-Ya era hora-dijo Neji molesto

-Al parecer no son dos nominados, ahora son cuatro. Eso significa que dos de ustedes tienen que salir de la casa-dijo Kakashi serio-Además, en dos días es la siguiente expulsión-dijo Kakashi acomodando sus papeles

Todos comenzaron a hablar y a intrigarse por el cambio tan repentino de las reglas.

-Presten atención habitantes-dijo el Brother

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Gracias Big. El primer nominado de esta noche es… Kankuro-dijo Kakashi de golpe

-Siempre yo-dijo Kankuro con dos lagrimones

-El siguiente nominado es…Shikamaru-dijo Kakashi sin rodeos

-Vaya problema-dijo Shikamaru con cara de cansancio

-El tercer nominado es… Juugo-dijo Kakashi tomando un poco de agua

-No tengo nada que decir-dijo Juugo alzando la ceja

-El cuarto y último nominado es…-suspenso-Eres tú, Shino-dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojo visible

Shino no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-Ya dicho los nominados, espero que les vaya bien. Me despido-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

Tele off.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Naruto agarrado del brazo de Sasuke

-Se me durmió el cerebro-dijo Sasuke sobándose las sienes

-Oye, ¿Dónde están Itachi y Deidara?-pregunto Naruto soltándose de su novio y viendo para todos lados

-Los muy mensos decidieron desvelarse y ahora están durmiendo. Y si preguntas también del pervertido ese, lo mandaron al hospital-dijo Sasuke serenamente

-Creo que le dimos muy fuerte Sasuke-dijo Naruto con una gota resbalando por su cabeza

-Eso le pasa por habernos tomado fotos-dijo Sasuke molesto

-¿Quién será el invitado sorpresa?-preguntó Naruto curioso

-El invitado ya está aquí Naruto, solo que llegó antes-dijo Big

-¿Te refieres a Deidara?-preguntó Naruto

-Así es dobe-dijo Sasuke tomándole por la cintura

-Ah mira. Me parece bien-dijo Naruto rodeando el cuello de su novio con sus brazos

Y se dieron unos cuantos besos de piquito.

Mientras que kyuu y akamaru respiraron tranquilos sin que los descubrieran…por ahora.

**Continuará…**

**Ya saben quién es el invitado sorpresa. Voten para que ustedes decidan quienes salen de la casa.**

**Ahora, las preguntas.**

**¿Kyuu y akamaru se salvarán de que los descubran?**

**¿Quiénes saldrán de la casa?**

**¿Ero-sennin se recuperará de la paliza que le dieron Naruto y Sasuke?**

**No se pierdan el prox. Capi. Dejen revis ¿sip? Cuídense, nos vemos.**


	17. Capítulo 15: Día 29: pareja para kyuu

**Día 29: pareja para kyuu**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un capi más. No saben lo feliz que me hacen por leer esta historia y por dejarme sus valiosos revis T.T Masashi-san, gracias por la prestada de sus personajes. Bien, aquí está el capi.**

Kyuubi y akamaru se encontraban limpiando toda la casa con unos lagrimones en sus ojos. Pensaron que nunca los descubrirían, pero que equivocados estaban. A lo lejos, los vigilaban Sasuke y Kiba con cara ceñuda y Naruto viéndoles serio. Una mega gota resbaló por las cabezas de ambos mamíferos, recordando como los agarraron in fragantis.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Están todos dormidos?-susurró kyuu_

_-Si-dijo akamaru _

_-Entonces vamos-dijo kyuu caminando de puntitas hacia el almacén_

_Akamaru lo siguió. Entraron al almacén y sacaron todo para su juego de esta noche. La baraja, las botanas, los cigarros (para akamaru) y por supuesto, unas pitacochas (cervezas)._

_-Bien, te toca repartir-dijo kyuu_

_-De acuerdo-dijo akamaru sacando la baraja de su empaque_

_Ya repartidas las cartas, comenzaron a jugar._

_**En el cuarto donde duerme kyuu…**_

_Naruto estaba profundamente dormido, cuando a mitad de la noche, le da una terrible sed._

_-Mmm, iré a tomar agua-dijo Naruto descobijándose _

_Y cuando no vio a kyuu en la cama, se volteo para despertar a Sasuke._

_-Sasuke, despierta. Kyuu-chan no está-dijo Naruto moviéndolo de un lado a otro_

_-¿Qué?-dijo Sasuke despertándose con un ojo pegado_

_-Kyuubi no está-dijo Naruto susurrando_

_Sasuke volteo a ver el lugar donde se duerme kyuu, y al no verlo, levantó una ceja._

_-Es un vago-dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama_

_-Te acompaño a buscarlo-dijo Naruto preocupado_

_Salieron del cuarto y vieron a Kiba buscando algo o más bien a alguien._

_-¿Qué pasa Kiba?-preguntó Naruto_

_-No encuentro a akamaru-dijo Kiba preocupado_

_-De seguro esta con kyuu. Par de vagos-dijo Sasuke molesto_

_-Hay que buscarlos-dijo Naruto_

_Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza._

_Buscaron por todos lados sin señal alguna de ese par. Hasta que escucharon un ruido proveniente del almacén._

_-Solo nos falta revisar ahí-dijo Sasuke serio_

_Se acercaron lentamente hasta la puerta y Sasuke la abrió de golpe._

_-¡Ya los agarramos par de vagos!-dijo Kiba molesto_

_A los mencionados se les resbalaban miles de gotas por el nerviosismo._

_-¿Qué clase de educación te hemos dado para que metieras en este vicio?-dijo Naruto llorando y tapando su cara con sus manos_

_-¿Ves lo que provocó tu adicción? ¡Está destruyendo a la familia!-dijo Sasuke abrazando y consolando a su novio_

_Kiba y akamaru los miraron con cara de alucinados. ¡Parecían una familia disfuncional de verdad! Unas mega gotas resbalaban por sus cabezas._

_-Disculpen, pero no estábamos tomando de verdad. Al abrir una, nos mareamos al instante, pero no tomamos nada-dijo kyuu con sus orejas caídas en señal de arrepentimiento_

_Sasuke observó en el almacén que si había una botella de cerveza abierta y estaba totalmente llena._

_-Es verdad-dijo Sasuke sobándose las sienes con una de sus manos_

_Naruto dejó de llorar y observó lo mismo que Sasuke._

_-Veo que dices la verdad. Pero eso no te salvará de tu castigo jovencita-dijo Naruto serio_

_Ahora era el turno de Sasuke de poner cara de alucinado. Kiba y hasta akamaru se quedaron con una cara de ¿what? ¿Kyuubi en realidad era hembra?_

_-¿Qué? ¿No me digan que no se habían dado cuenta?-dijo Naruto con una gota de anime resbalando por su sien_

_-Pues yo me fijo en esas cosas dobe-dijo Sasuke quitando su cara de alucine y poniendo una seria_

_-Eso es porque no le prestas la atención suficiente teme-dijo Naruto con una vena en su frente_

_-¿Qué no le presto atención? ¡Claro que le presto atención!-dijo Sasuke con una vena y con cara seria_

_Y así se pusieron a discutir como si fueran un matrimonio. Mientras, Kiba regañaba a akamaru diciendo que limpiaría toda la casa. Al escuchar esto el "matrimonio", decidieron que kyuu le ayudaría con los quehaceres de toda la casa._

_Dicho esto, la pareja ya reconciliada por esa discusión, vigilaron junto a Kiba, que esos dos limpiaran todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Terminamos-dijo kyuu agotada

Akamaru se dejó caer en el suelo con la lengua de fuera.

-Espero que les haya servido de lección-dijo Sasuke serio

-No lo volvemos a hacer-dijeron los dos castigados

Kyuu se acercó a Sasuke y Naruto con dos lagrimones en sus ojos y se abalanzó hacia ellos.

-Perdónenme-dijo kyuu llorando a moco suelto

-Tranquila. No estamos enojados contigo, solo estuvimos algo decepcionados. Pero veo que aprendiste la lección-dijo Naruto acariciando su cabeza y sonriéndole tiernamente

-Tiene razón. Además, no puedo enojarme con quien arriesgó sus dientes al morder un trasero contaminado y el de mi hermano-dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a Sora y a Itachi

Sasuke al igual que Naruto, le acarició la cabeza. El momento fue muy tierno y emotivo (T.T casi lloro snif, snif).

Curiosamente, los klennex volvieron a venderse como pan caliente, dejando una gran ganancia para los fabricantes de los mismos (-.-# aprovechados)

-Que emotivo-dijo Hinata viendo la escena y con un pañuelo limpiando sus lágrimas

-Hasta parecen una familia feliz-dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas

Mientras, Kiba y akamaru tratan de no llorar.

Ya todo arreglado, siguieron las cosas normales dentro de la casa.

-Atención, salgan al jardín-dijo Big

Todos salieron para ver qué pasaba. Ya cuando todos estaban fuera, vieron a un lindo gatito de color negro y ojos de igual color (no, no es Sasuke -.-u).

-¡Ay, mi vida!-dijo Ino con ojos de corazón

-Se ve tan tierno-dijo Sakura de igual forma

Todas las chicas se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el gatito. El gatito les daba por su lado (como que me recuerda a alguien. Esperen, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua…). El gatito con cara de fastidio giró su vista hacia otro lado. Cual su sorpresa (y maravilla) vio a un zorrito naranja de ojos azules siendo cargado por un chico de cabello rubio. Kyuu se sintió observada y miró hacia donde estaba el gatito, quien era el que la observaba.

Se miraron por unos instantes (y se escuchó la típica musiquita cuando ves a alguien a simple vista y te enamoras) y voltearon sus miradas a otro lado avergonzados.

Naruto y Sasuke se percataron de esto y sonrieron cómplices.

-¿Por qué no vas a saludar a nuestro invitado?-dijo Naruto bajando a kyuu

-Pe…pero ¿y si no le caigo bien?-dijo kyuu avergonzada

-Nada de pero, verás que le caes bien-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

Y con paso nervioso, se dirigió hacia el gatito. Su corazón estaba a mil. El gatito entonces volteó y vio que la zorrita (cuando la vio más de cerca se dio cuenta de eso) se puso nervioso, pero sin demostrarlo.

-Ho…hola-dijo kyuu nerviosa

-Hola-dijo el gatito sin expresión alguna

-Me llamo kyuubi. ¿Y tú?-dijo kyuu más tranquila

-No tengo nombre-dijo el gatito secamente

-Ah, bueno yo…

-¡Oye kyuu, vamos a jugar con la pelota!-dijo akamaru interrumpiendo la conversación

-¡Ya voy! ¿Vienes?-preguntó kyuu amable y sonriendo

-No-fue la breve respuesta de gatito

-Grosero-dijo kyuu enojada y yendo a jugar con akamaru

Sin que kyuu se diera cuenta, akamaru observó al gatito con odio. El gatito no se quedó atrás, lo observo de igual manera.

Tal parece que hay otra historia de amor. Y esos dos pelearán por el corazón de kyuu.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado ¿no les dije que kyuu era niña? Pues, creo que se me olvidó decirles jeje. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Quién ganará el corazón de kyuu?**

**¿El gatito le dirá a kyuu que la ama?**

**¿Qué hará akamaru?**

**Me gustaría que me ayudaran a ponerle nombre al gatito, asi que pongan el nombre que se les ocurra y el más genial, se lo pondré en el próximo capi. Nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


	18. Capítulo 16: Día 30: la 4ta expulsión

**Día 30: la 4ta. Expulsión**

**Hola de nuevo. Tal parece que una de las lectoras se confundió por el capi pasado, ya saben, por lo del gatito y kyuubi. Lo que quiero dar a entender es que como kyuu-chan se parece a Naru, pues decidí que entrara el gatito para que se pareciera a Sasukin (algo así como una coincidencia). Espero que haya explicado bien (la neta, nunca supe explicar bien -.-u) o que los haya confundido mas -.-u (espero que no). La verdad hasta ahora pensé como saldrían los hijos de esos dos animalitos (en caso de que se quedaran juntos -.-), sería interesante, lindo, pero interesante. Bueno, dicho esto les agradezco sus comentarios. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Las cámaras de la casa veían a todos los habitantes durmiendo tranquilamente. Excepto una linda zorrita que no podía sacarse de su cabecita peluda a cierto gato cortante. Suspiró cansada y se dirigió al cuarto.

-No deberías de estar despierta a estas horas-dijo el causante de su desvelo

-Como si te importara-dijo Kyuu ignorándolo olímpicamente

-Hmp-fue la simple respuesta del gato

-Tan fluido de palabras como siempre-dijo Kyuu en tono de burla

-Y tú nunca cierras la boca-dijo el gato cortante

-Gato roñoso-dijo Kyuu viéndole molesta

-Zorra pulguienta-dijo el gato fríamente

-…-Kyuu ya no le contestó y se fue al cuarto

El gatito solo la observaba marcharse.

-_Bien hecho. Ahora si me va a odiar más de lo que me odia_-pensó el gatito con un semblante derrotado (tan hiriente como Sasuke -.-u)

La zorrita se subió a la cama donde siempre duerme.

-_Me odia, nunca me va a querer-_pensó kyuu llorando internamente (tan depre como Naruto -.-u)

Ya cuando estaba dispuesta a dormirse, sintió que alguien subía a la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿No te has cansado de burlarte de mí?-dijo Kyuu con sus ojos cerrados

-Solo vengo a dormirme-dijo el gatito dándole la espalda

-Buenas noches-dijo Kyuu subiéndose a Naruto para después comenzar a adormilarse

-Buenas noches-dijo el gatito haciendo lo mismo pero subiéndose en Sasuke

Se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Que buen sueño-dijo Naruto estirándose

-Buenos días Naru-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso

-Buenos días Sasu-dijo Naruto sonriendo después del beso

Sintieron un peso encima de ellos y vieron que eran Kyuu y el gatito.

-Esto no se ve tan a menudo-dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja

-Esto está mal, kyuu-chan nunca se duerme encima de mi si no es que le pasa algo-dijo Naruto cargando a Kyuu para levantarse

-Es verdad. Aunque creo saber quién es el culpable-dijo Sasuke cargando al gatito

Tendieron la cama y con cuidado los acomodaron cerca uno del otro.

-¿Ya se te ocurrió el nombre?-preguntó Sasuke saliendo del cuarto

-Sí, se llamará Kuro-dijo Naruto siguiéndolo con una sonrisa

-Me gusta el nombre-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-Cuando despierte le decimos-dijo Naruto llevándose a su novio al comedor

Sasuke solo se dejó llevar.

Ya estaban todos reunidos en el comedor. Como siempre, Naruto y Sasuke con sus arrumacos. Pero Itachi y Deidara tampoco se quedaron atrás. Al ver esa escena, Tenten tuvo una idea.

-Oigan, ¿hacemos una competencia de besos?-dijo Tenten sonriendo

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja

-Para ver quién es la pareja mas hot de la casa-dijo Tenten sin dejar de sonreír

-Yo propongo a Sasuke y Naruto-dijo Ino levantando la mano

-No, que sean Itachi y Deidara-dijo Temari solo para llevarle la contraria a Ino

-¿Y qué tal si compiten esas dos parejas?-dijo Tenten emocionada

-No nos metan en sus argüendes-dijo Sasuke serio

-¿Qué pasa ototo? ¿No me digas que tienes miedo de perder contra mí?-dijo Itachi en tono burlón

¡Oh, oh! Itachi le picó donde más le duele. Sasuke alzó una ceja como diciendo "miedo, ¿a ti?". Y entonces sonrió con prepotencia.

-No es que tenga miedo, solo que no quiero avergonzarte en frente de tu novio-dijo Sasuke sonriendo como él solo sabe

-¡Uhhhhhhhh!-todos

A Naruto y Deidara solo se les resbalaba una mega gota de anime.

-¿Aceptas o no?-dijo Itachi desafiándolo

-Acepto-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su sonrisita

-¡Ohhhhhhhhh!-todos

-Pues empecemos-dijo Itachi jalando a Deidara

-Cuando quieras-dijo Sasuke jalando a Naruto

-_¿Por qué a mí?-_lloraban internamente los dos rubios

Y la competencia empezó. Itachi abrazó todo el cuerpo de Deidara y lo besó delicada y apasionadamente. Mientras que Sasuke rodeó la cintura de Naruto con sus brazos, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó lenta y fogosamente.

-Esto está muy reñido-dijo Tenten emocionada (se nota que no es fan del yaoi jeje)

La competencia se estaba poniendo muy interesante, ninguno paraba de besar.

-¡Basta!-dijo Tenten deteniendo el juego

Sasuke antes de separarse de su novio, le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior provocando un suspiro en Naruto.

-Bien, decidiremos cual pareja ganó-dijo Tenten haciendo junta con los demás

**Tres minutos después…**

-Tenemos a la pareja ganadora. Redoble de tambores por favor-dijo Tenten señalando a Ino

E Ino con unas cucharas golpeteó la mesa.

-¡Sasuke y Naruto!-gritaron todos

Y felicitaron a los ganadores. Itachi solo alzó una ceja y Deidara solo se divertía.

-Fue genial haber competido contra ti, pero tú ya eres un experto en eso-dijo Itachi sonriendo burlón

Sasuke y Naruto solo se pudieron sonrojar.

-Atención, vayan todos a la sala-dijo el Brother

Todos acudieron a la sala.

-Hola a todos-dijo Kakashi apareciendo en pantalla

-Hola-todos

-Bien, desde este momento, cierro llamadas-dijo Kakashi serio

Suspenso.

-En unos minutos más les diré quienes son los expulsados-dijo Kakashi

En esos instantes, aparecieron kyuu y el gatito.

-Oh miren, ¿Cómo se llama el gatito?-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

-Kuro, ¿te gusta el nombre?-dijo Naruto sonriéndole al gatito

-No me quejo-dijo Kuro cortante

-Imbécil-dijo akamaru quien llegó viendo a Kuro con odio

Kuro simplemente lo ignoró. Kyuu al verlo tan cortante, se fue a sentar a un lado de akamaru.

Y a cierto felino, le dieron ganas de matar a cierto can. Akamaru solo sonrió victorioso.

-Bueno chicos, en un momento más regreso-dijo Kakashi y la tele off

-Necesito un respiro-dijo kyuu yendo al jardín

En eso, akamaru la sigue.

**En el jardín…**

-Kyuu, hay algo que tengo que decirte-dijo akamaru nervioso

-Dime-dijo kyuu sonriendo

-Verás es que yo… desde hace algún tiempo tu…-dijo akamaru sonrojado

-¿Yo qué?-dijo kyuu algo intrigada

-Es que tú me…

-¡Oigan! Kakashi sensei ya está en la tele-dijo Naruto interrumpiendo la declaración de akamaru

-¡Ya vamos! ¿Qué me decías?-preguntó kyuu sonriendo

-Eh… no importa jeje-dijo akamaru riendo nervioso

-Ah bueno. Hay que entrar-dijo kyuu yendo hacia la casa

-Otro día será-suspiró akamaru derrotado

Mientras, Kuro los veía por una de las ventanas con ojos asesinos. Pero respiró aliviado al ver que el can no pudo declarársele a su zorrita (definitivamente, es igualito a Sasuke, igual de posesivo -.-)

-Oye, en vez de que tengas instintos asesinos en contra de akamaru, mejor dile a kyuu que te gusta-dijo Sasuke viéndole serenamente

Kuro se puso rojo como jitomate y giró su vista hacia otro lado. De cierta manera, Sasuke tenía razón y lo dejó pensando

-¿Están todos?-preguntó Kakashi

-Sí-todos

-Bien, los que tienen que salir de la casa para nunca volver son…

Suspenso.

-Son… Kankuro y Juugo-dijo Kakashi serio

Kankuro solo tenía dos lagrimones y Juugo pues… lo tomó muy bien.

-Tienen cinco minutos para despedirse-dijo Big

Se fueron despidiendo de sus amigos y de su pareja.

-Buena suerte chicos-dijo Sakura sonriendo

Tomaron sus cosas, salieron de la casa y pasaron por el puente, escuchando la canción con la cual salen los expulsados. Yamato los recibió.

-Kankuro y Juugo, ¿Qué experiencia les dejó al estar dentro de la casa?-preguntó Yamato sonriente

-Bueno, nos conocimos mas y encontramos a nuestro amor-dijo Juugo sonriendo

-Muy bien. ¿Qué dices tú Kankuro?-preguntó Yamato

-Pues, me ha dado tiempo para pasar cerca de mis hermanos y amigos-dijo Kankuro con dos lagrimones

-Bien, Kakashi los está esperando en el foro-dijo Yamato señalándoles el foro

Y fueron al foro.

-Ya que no están Juugo y Kankuro, es hora de una nueva nominación. Tienen que nominar a cuatro personas-dijo Kakashi serio

-¿Qué? Pensé que era solo esta vez-dijo Temari sorprendida

-Que problemático-dijo Shikamaru con cara de sueño

-Ya dicho esto, vuelvo en un rato para después decirles quienes están nominados-dijo Kakashi y la tele off

-Tenten, pasa al confesionario-dijo el Brother

-Ya voy Big-dijo Tenten

Y así fueron pasando (como siempre).

**Diez minutos después…**

-Bien, les diré a los nominados de esta noche-dijo Kakashi apareciendo de nuevo en pantalla

-El primer nominado es…-suspenso-Eres tú, Tenten-dijo Kakashi

-¡NOOOOO!-dijo Lee con dos lagrimones

Todos lo vieron con cara de "subnormal".

-Cof, cof. El segundo nominado es… eres tú, Ino-dijo Kakashi tomando agua

-Ya que-dijo Ino con lagrimones

-El tercer nominado es…-mas suspenso-Eres tú, Suigetsu-dijo Kakashi

-Eso fue complot-dijo Suigetsu serio

A todos se les resbaló una gota de anime por la cabeza.

-Y el cuarto nominado es… eres tú, Gaara-dijo Kakashi serio

-Vaya-dijo Gaara sin expresión alguna

-Ya mencionados los nominados, me retiro. Suerte, en dos días, es la siguiente expulsión-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

Tele off.

Después de eso, todos siguieron normales. Akamaru intentó declarársele nuevamente, pero el llamado de Kiba lo interrumpió.

**En la noche…**

-Kyuu, tengo algo que decirte-dijo Kuro serio

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Kyuu viéndole fijamente

**Continuará…**

**¡Qué mala soy! Voten para expulsar a dos de los nominados. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué le dirá Kuro?**

**¿Será interrumpido como akamaru?**

**¿Con quién se quedará kyuu?**

**¿Le dirá lo creen que están pensando?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Dejen revis porfis, nos vemos.**


	19. Capítulo 17: Día 31: confesión

**Día 31: confesión**

**Hola a todos. Temo decirles que tal vez sea este el último capi que actualice pronto T.T. Espero que comprendan la situación, pues entro el lunes T.T. Pero les prometo que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias a todos los lectores, se me cuidan mucho. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo algo de humor para que se alegren.**

Se observaron durante un rato más, hasta que kyuu comenzó a impacientarse.

-Si no tienes nada que decir, me retiro-dijo kyuu dando la vuelta

-No, espera. Si tengo algo que decirte-dijo Kuro sonrojado

Kyuu solo alzó una ceja.

-Me… me gustas-dijo Kuro poniéndose más rojo

Kyuu se quedó sorprendida ante tal declaración. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en su hocico.

Kuro se quedó helado, ¡Kyuu le había besado! Así que rápidamente salió de su sorpresa y le devolvió el beso.

-Tú me gustas también, gato roñoso-dijo kyuu en tono de burla y sonrojada

-No arruines el momento-dijo Kuro serio pero con una sonrisa

Y se dieron otro beso. Se lamieron las orejas y el rostro en signo de cariño y afecto. Mientras, entre las sombras, los observaba un akamaru sonriendo.

-Jeje, sabía que mi plan funcionaría. Hasta que quedaron juntos-dijo akamaru yendo a la cocina

-Lo hiciste bien-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-No fue difícil, solo había que despertarle los celos al gato-dijo akamaru comiendo sus croquetas

-Y te lo agradecemos comprándote estas croquetas-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

-Están buenas. ¿Son de purina verdad?-dijo akamaru agarrando mas de esas y comiéndoselas

-Así es-dijo Naruto viendo la hora

Ya siendo de noche, todos se fueron a sus cuartos. Naruto y Sasuke cargaron a ambos animalillos empedernidos hacia el cuarto. Los cuatro se miraban con un brillo en sus ojos. (¡Oh!, todo eso fue idea de akamaru. Parece que solo ayudaba a Kuro y Kyuu para que estuvieran juntos).

-Muy bien, ya que ahora son novios, no quiero que lleguen tarde cuando tengan una cita. Ni nada de propasarse metiendo pata donde no se debe-dijo Sasuke poniendo a Kuro en la cama

-Vamos Sasuke, no harían algo tan imprudente como eso ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto serio poniendo a Kyuu en la cama

Los aludidos solo pudieron sonrojarse como jitomates.

-¡No haremos eso! ¿Por quién nos toman? ¿O acaso ustedes no se les va la mano a veces?-dijo kyuu avergonzada y con burla

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke y Naruto para sonrojarse.

-Eso es otro cuento-dijo Naruto nervioso y rojo

-Tranquilos, no haremos nada indebido. ¿Cierto Kyuu?-dijo Kuro viéndole amorosamente

-Cierto Kuro-dijo Kyuu mirándolo de igual forma

Naruto y Sasuke los observaron y solo pudieron sonreír.

-Ya es tarde. Es hora de dormir-dijo Sasuke apagando las luces

-Buenas noches-dijo Naruto acostado en la cama

Ya los cuatro en la cama, Sasuke abrazó a Naruto atrayéndolo a su pecho. Mientras que Kuro hacia lo mismo con Kyuubi. Haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto se reflejaran en esos dos.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Buenos días Kyuu-dijo Kuro dándole un besito a su ahora novia

-Buenos días Kuro-dijo kyuu sonriendo después del beso (como que la escena se me hace vagamente familiar)

Bajaron de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido, salieron del cuarto. Agarraron una pelota de playa de quien sabe dónde y comenzaron a jugar con ella (¿tan temprano y jugando? Ni Lee se levanta tan temprano)

Jugaban tranquilamente durante un rato, hasta que la pelota fue a dar al confesionario.

-Pensé que se había ido al almacén-dijo kyuu suspirando tranquila

-Vamos por ella-dijo Kuro entrando al confesionario

-Kyuubi, Kuro, es muy temprano para que anden jugando-dijo el Brother regañándolos

-¿Y si nos vamos al patio?-preguntó Kyuu con su carita de perrito regañado

Kuro se quedó embobado al ver ese tierno puchero en la cara de su novia. No pudo más y le dio un lametazo en la cara.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Kyuu sorprendida y avergonzada

-Es que te veías tan linda con esa carita-dijo Kuro sonriendo prepotente (si señores, están viendo una réplica de Sasuke Uchiha en su forma animal)

Kyuu solo pudo sonrojarse y darle un lametazo suave (aquí también podemos observar la réplica de Naruto Uzumaki en su forma animal)

A los televidentes se les dibujaron ojos de corazón al ver la escena tan tierna que se montaba ese par. Ya ni sabían si eran estos o Naruto y Sasuke quienes hacían el programa más interesante.

-Está bien, pero no hagan tanto ruido al salir-dijo Big

-Gracias-dijeron ambos

Como media hora después, todos los habitantes comenzaban a despertar. Tomaron el desayuno e hicieron sus respectivos quehaceres. Naruto y Sasuke salieron al jardín para lavar la ropa (a esos dos siempre les toca).

-Te dije que aquí estarían-dijo Naruto sonriendo y poniendo la ropa en la lavadora

-Te debo diez ryu-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado

-Era broma, no te voy a quitar el dinero-dijo Naruto abrazando por el cuello a su novio

-Siempre tan noble Naru-dijo Sasuke atrapándole por la cintura

Y se dieron un tierno beso. Mientras, Hinata observaba la escena sonriendo.

-Se parecen tanto-dijo Neji llegando a un lado de ella y viendo a esos dos y a ciertos gatito y zorrita

Y dejando a las parejitas en su nicho de amor, se fueron a terminar los quehaceres.

Ya terminadas las tareas, todos se dispusieron a descansar.

-Atención, vayan todos a la sala-dijo el Brother

Todos fueron a la sala rápidamente.

-Hola chicos-dijo Kakashi con semblante serio

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi sensei?-pregunto Naruto preocupado al ver el semblante de su sensei

-Unos ninjas renegados se han robado información sobre Konoha. Así que necesito que vengan Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Uchiha Sasuke-Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre-Y Uzumaki Naruto. Vayan a la oficina de Tsunade-sama-dijo Kakashi viéndoles escuetamente

-Los mencionados vayan hacia la puerta-dijo Big

Y rápidamente fueron hacia la puerta, cuando recibieron la señal de que la podían abrir, salieron directo hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

-Chicos, ustedes se quedan así por si necesitan esfuerzos-dijo Kakashi serio-En unos momentos más les diré la situación-y la tele off

-Oigan, ¿Dónde están Kuro y Kyuubi?-preguntó Tenten al no verlos

-Se los llevaron Sasuke y Naruto-dijo Shikamaru-Esos dos animales son más fuertes de lo que parecen-dijo Shikamaru con su semblante despreocupado

Todos se quedaron intrigados.

**En la oficina de la Hokage…**

-Ya dichas las instrucciones, vayan por esa información-dijo la Hokage seria

Todos asintieron y fueron en busca de los ladrones. Y salieron corriendo por los tejados.

**En la puerta de la aldea…**

-¿Están todos listos?-preguntó Neji serio

-Sí-todos

-Espero que nos ayuden a encontrar a esos tipos-dijo Naruto viendo a Kyuu y a Kuro

Los dos asintieron. Detectaron un chakra extraño y rápidamente lo siguieron.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Había pasado como una hora y aún seguían el rastro de ese chakra.

-Cada vez se siente más cerca-dijo kyuu olfateando el ambiente

Y de la nada apareció un sujeto con un libro dorado.

-Será mejor que devuelvas eso-dijo Neji activando el byakugan

-Solo con una condición-dijo el tipo con voz seria

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó Sakura acomodándose los guantes

Todos se pusieron en modo de ataque. Un viento recorría el cuerpo de kyuu y electricidad recorrían el cuerpo de Kuro (¡Wow! Hasta tienen chakra elemental que curiosamente, se parecen a los de nuestros protagonistas).

-¿Me dan su autógrafo?-dijo la persona destapándose y enseñándoles una libreta

Todos cayeron al estilo anime. Y levantándose con una mega gota, le dieron el autógrafo cada uno de ellos.

-¿Nos regresas lo que te robaste?-preguntó Sasuke con una mega vena

-¿Eh?-dijo la "chica" viendo el libro- ¡Ups, me equivoqué de libro!, pensé que era mi libro de diseños de ropa, pero aquí dice "fotos comprometedoras"-dijo la chica viendo el libro con curiosidad

A los ninjas de Konoha se les formó una interrogante. La chica abrió el libro y al ver su contenido, sufrió un desangrado.

Sakura fue a auxiliarla. Naruto tomó el libro, lo abrió y se quedó petrificado.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke preocupado al verlo con la cara desencajada

-…-Naruto no pudo articular palabra alguna

Sasuke se acercó a él. Vio el contenido y sufrió un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-¿Chicos?-preguntó Sakura preocupada

Con una mega vena en sus cabezas, gritaron.

-¡MALDITO VIEJO PERVERTIDO!

Y no era para menos. Eran más fotos comprometedoras de ellos desnudos.

Todos sudaron la gota gorda. Sabían que iba a correr sangre.

Se llevaron a la fan del yaoi al hospital y ciertos chicos aprovecharon para hacerle una "visita" a ero-sennin y a darle un regalo de "recuperación". Curiosamente, ero-sennin terminó mas lastimado (claro, por los ataques tipo viento de Naruto que después se le unió kyuu para después recibir ataques eléctricos por parte de Sasuke y Kuro). Sip, definitivamente, esos cuatro fueron muy "amables" con el sannin.

Regresaron a la casa.

-Creo que todavía te consideran parte de esta aldea Sasuke-dijo Naruto viendo las estrellas en el tejado

-Cuando dijeron mi nombre, no me lo esperaba-dijo Sasuke viendo la luna

-¿Vas a irte de nuevo?-preguntó Naruto viéndole con los ojos llorosos

-No, esta vez, me quedo a tu lado. Para siempre-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo posesivamente

Se quedaron abrazando viendo las estrellas. Prometiéndose estar juntos siempre.

**Continuará…**

**Me quedó algo cursi, pero espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fis.**


	20. Capítulo 18:Día 32: la 5ta expulsión

**Día 32: la 5ta. Expulsión**

**Hola de nuevo, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les traigo un capi más. Me he dado cuenta que ya no recibo revis como antes T.T pero aun recibo. No se preocupen, habrá como otros cuatro o cinco capis mas donde haya expulsión (y nominación. O sea, simplemente sin poner como "capis de relleno") y pasamos a la gran final. ¿O quieren que siga echándole tanto rollo y que tenga como unos catorce capis más y seguir aburriéndolos hasta el punto en el cual dejen de hasta leer esta historia? Ustedes deciden. Bueno, dejando esto de lado, quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Ahí les va.**

-Hola, soy Niki Takao reportando un incendio dentro de la casa de Big Brother. Que al parecer tuvo origen gracias a un corto circuito de un karaoke que llevaron a la casa más famosa del mundo. Vamos contigo Shuan-dijo la reportera enlazando a su compañero dentro de la casa

-Gracias Niki. Al parecer tenemos al responsable de este incidente, pero creo que no va salir con vida al ser perseguido por su muy molesta novia-dijo el reportero señalándole a la cámara que grabara la persecución

Y se veía a Tenten con una hacha persiguiendo a Lee y diciéndole groserías a diestra y siniestra. Mientras, se veía a los otros participantes con una mega gota de anime y recordando cómo pasó todo.

**Flash Back**

_Los habitantes de la casa comenzaban a presentar los síntomas al estar encerrados en la casa (o sea, irritados y aburridos a más no poder) _

_-Necesitamos algo con que divertirnos-dijo Sakura haciendo hoyos en la mesa con un martillo_

_-Ya hasta me estoy aburriendo con solo ver lo aburridos que están-dijo Naruto con cara de fastidio_

_-Atención, vayan todos al jardín. Sakura, deja de hacer agujeros en la mesa-dijo el Big_

_Todos fueron al jardín (con una cara de fastidio como la de Shikamaru) y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente._

_-Eso es…-dijo Tenten con brillitos en los ojos_

_-¡Un karaoke!-dijeron todos con dos lagrimones (subnormales -.-u)_

_Y se veía al karaoke iluminado con una luz divina (ya saben, como cuando ocurre un milagro o algo así)._

_-Gracias dios-dijo Ino juntando sus manos y viendo hacia el cielo_

_-Hay que conectarlo-dijo Lee yendo hacia el karaoke_

_-¡Espera! Hay que leer las instrucciones primero-dijo Tenten intentando detenerlo_

_-Vamos, esto solo se conecta y listo-dijo Lee agarrando el cable de conexión_

_Y Neji tomó el instructivo. Comenzó a leerlo y cuando estaba por decirle a Lee que no conectara el cable sin el protector anti-cortos, Lee ya lo había conectado._

_-¡Desconéctalo Lee! ¡Rápido, falta ponerle el protector!-dijo Neji preocupado_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¡BOOM!-explotó el karaoke y se incendió_

_Todos estaban con la boca desencajada, su única fuente de diversión (más bien de salvación para no aburrirse) explotó sin poder hacer nada. Tenten con un aura asesina, sacó una hacha de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a perseguir a Lee por toda la casa. A todos se les resbaló una mega gota de anime. Big llamó a los bomberos y los reporteros llegaron antes (ni los llamaron pero ahí están -.-)_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-El origen del siniestro ha sido totalmente apagado-dijo Shuan con rostro serio

-Bueno, esas han sido las noticias. Soy Shuan Masora y esto fue Konoha a las tres-dijo el reportero haciendo un movimiento extraño

-Ha sido un placer conocerlos-dijo el reportero saliendo de la casa

Después de unos cuantos minutos, se fueron los bomberos y uno de ellos aprovechó para intentar ligar con Naruto.

-Entonces bombón, ¿Por qué no vamos a lo oscurito y ahí "platicamos"?-dijo el bombero viéndole lujuriosamente

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Naruto algo nervioso

-¿Se te ofrece algo con MI novio?-dijo Sasuke con el Sharingan activado

-No nada jeje-dijo el bombero alejándose rápidamente con una gota de anime

-Bastardo-dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naruto posesivamente

-¿Por qué siempre yo?-dijo Naruto con lagrimones en sus ojos

-Porque estas para comerte dobe-dijo Sasuke estrechándolo más a su cuerpo

Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse ante tal comentario.

-Baka-dijo Naruto para después besarlo

Mientras, Lee seguía corriendo por su vida siendo perseguido por su muy molesta novia.

-¡Cuando te atrape, te haré cirugía plástica "novio mío"!-gritó Tenten con los ojos en llamas

-¡Noooooo! ¡Tenten discúlpame, no lo vuelvo a hacer!-gritó Lee con dos lagrimones

Todos suspiraron fastidiados y entraron a la casa.

Después de dos horas, las cosas se calmaron. Lee solo recibió miles de zapes por parte de su querida novia y se sobaba los chichones.

-Atención, todos vayan a la sala-dijo Big

**Ya todos en la sala…**

-Hola chicos-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-Hola-todos

-Bien, temo decirles que a partir de este momento, cierro llamadas-dijo Kakashi ahora serio

Los nominados quedaron en suspenso.

-En unos minutos más, les diré quienes salen hoy de la casa-dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojito feliz

Tele off.

-Me estoy quedando calva-dijo Ino arrancándose los cabellos

-Pues deja de hacer eso Ino cerda-dijo Sakura viéndole con fastidio

-Cállate frentona-dijo Ino con una vena en su cabeza

-¿Me extrañaron?-dijo Kakashi viéndose otra vez en pantalla

Solo se escuchó que los grillos cantaban.

-Que malos-dijo Kakashi con aura depresiva

-Ya, ya. Diga quienes salen-dijo Sasuke irritado (como siempre -.-u)

-Bien, los que salen esta vez para no volver son…

Suspenso.

-Son ustedes… Ino y Suigetsu-dijo Kakashi de golpe

Lagrimones por parte de los expulsados.

-Tienen cinco minutos-dijo el Brother

-Mi sueño de comprar esa espada no se hará realidad-dijo Suigetsu como un poeta triste

Ino solo se limitaba a despedirse con dos lagrimones.

Ya despidiéndose, salieron de la casa, pasaron por el puente y se escuchó la canción de siempre.

-Hola chicos. Díganme, ¿Qué aprendieron durante su estancia en la casa Big?-dijo Yamato al recibirlos

-Yo aprendí a soportar más de lo debido a la frente de defensa de carro-dijo Ino en tono de burla

Mientras, Sakura solo la veía con odio y con una mega vena.

-¿Qué me dices tú Suigetsu?-le preguntó Yamato sonriente

-Aprendí que tal vez no pude conseguir el dinero para la espada, a pesar de todo, aprendí a vivir la vida como si fuera el último día-dijo Suigetsu con aires de filósofo

Los habitantes, los televidentes y hasta la misma Hokage se quedaron con la boca desencajada (ya saben, Suigetsu no es de esos tipos existencialistas -.-u).

-Excelente reflexión. Vayan al foro, Kakashi-sempai los espera-dijo Yamato intentando acomodar su mandíbula

Y se fueron al foro.

-Es hora de una nueva nominación. Ahora, ya no son cuatro nominados, ahora serán seis-dijo Kakashi serio

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre eso.

-Ya tranquilos. Recuerden, las reglas cambian-dijo Kakashi acomodándose su vestimenta

-Se está poniendo más interesante-dijo Shikamaru bostezando

-Bien, en un momento más, después de la nominación, les diré a los nominados de esta noche-dijo Kakashi y la tele off

-Tenten, pasas al confesionario-dijo Big

Ya saben lo que sigue -.-

**Una hora después…**

-Jeje, yo…

-¡NO NOS INTERESAN TUS EXCUSAS BARATAS!-dijeron Naruto y Sakura enfadados

Aura depresiva por parte de Kakashi.

-Después de semejante insulto, les diré a los nominados-dijo Kakashi recuperándose de su depresión (-.-u)

-Lo diré de golpe para que les quite lo grosero. Los nominados son: Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Temari, Shikamaru y Shino-dijo Kakashi tratando de tomar aire

-…-ninguno pudo decir algo

-Bueno, suerte. Me despido de ustedes, aunque no se lo merezcan-dijo Kakashi con dos lagrimones

Tele off.

Mega gota por parte de los habitantes.

-Deberíamos de hacerlo enojar más seguido-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado

-Eso fue malo teme-dijo Naruto viéndole acusadoramente

-Hmp-fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke

Mientras, Kuro y Kyuu aparecían de la nada.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Naruto serio

-Estábamos dormidos-dijo Kuro con cara de sueño

-No hicimos nada malo si es lo que piensan-dijo Kyuu todavía con un ojo pegado

Sasuke los analizó de pies a cabeza.

-Eso les pasa por desvelarse jugando-dijo Sasuke viéndoles escuetamente

-Disculpen-dijeron ambos

-Ahora coman, reposen la comida y se vienen a dormir-dijo Naruto yendo al cuarto

-Fue un largo día-suspiró Sasuke cansado

Y siguió a su novio al cuarto.

Kuro y Kyuu fueron a comer, reposaron la comida, se daban unos cuantos lametazos y arrumacos y se fueron a dormir.

Definitivamente, fue un día un ajetreado.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora, ya no votarán para que salgan dos, sino que ahora votarán para que salgan tres. **

**¿Quiénes saldrán de la casa?**

**¿De verdad estuvieron "jugando" Kuro y Kyuu?**

**¿Lee quedará mal de la cabeza por tanto zape?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Nos vemos y dejen revis porfis.**


	21. Capítulo 19: Día 33: una inesperada sorp

**Día 33: una inesperada sorpresa**

**Hola a todos. Agradezco a los lectores que han leído este fic, ya vamos llegando al final de este fic T.T (no, este no es el ultimo capi -.-) Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo el capi. STOP, espérense tantito. Una de las lectoras hizo un video inspirado por este fic. Asi que si la ven (o la lectora lee esto) tengo unas preguntas que hacer.**

**¿Lo busco como sasunaru o narusasu?**

**¿Cómo se llama el video?**

**Y por último. Cuando entre a youtube, ¿le pongo la pareja que señalaste así a secas o le agrego "español"?**

**Ya dejando mis dudas de lado. Les digo después como se llama el video para que lo vean. Y te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas hecho ese video n///n . Ahora sí, pueden leer.**

Sasuke se encontraba desmayado en el sillón mientras que Sakura y Hinata intentaban despertarlo. Le habían dado una fuerte noticia. Mientras, Naruto les echaba el rosario (o sea, los regañaba. Me escuché medio fresa) a Kuro y a Kyuu por haber hecho semejante barbaridad (y después los felicitó). Sakura suspiraba cansada recordando lo que pasó para que estuvieran en esta situación.

**Flash Back**

_Kyuu se encontraba acostada sin ganas de hacer nada (raro en ella). Naruto se dio cuenta de ello y fue a preguntarle._

_-¿Te sientes mal Kyuu?-preguntó Naruto acariciando su cabeza_

_-No, es solo que…me siento rara, pero a la vez feliz-dijo Kyuu con su cara reposada en sus patas y con un extraño pero maravilloso brillo en los ojos_

_-Eso es raro-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja y poniéndose de pie_

_-Oye Sakura-dijo Naruto al verla pasar hacia el cuarto-¿Qué crees que le pase a Kyuu-chan?-preguntó Naruto algo preocupado_

_-¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo Sakura alzando una ceja_

_-Mírala-dijo Naruto viendo hacia Kyuu_

_Sakura volteó a verla y vio un brillo en los ojos. Entonces, sonrió y comenzó a gritar._

_-¡AHHHHHHHH!_

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hinata entrando rápidamente a la casa_

_-¿Tan grave es?-preguntó Naruto asustado_

_-¡No seas baka! ¡Vas a hacer abuelo!-gritó Sakura emocionada (eso es tener intuición femenina, y unos buenos pulmones para gritar)_

_-¿Eh?-dijeron Naruto y Kyuu confundidos_

_-¡Que Kyuu va a ser mamá!-gritó más fuerte Sakura_

_Todos los presentes escucharon ese grito y se quedaron sorprendidos._

_-¿Qué?-gritaron Sasuke y Kuro_

_-¿Qué son sordos? Kuro va a ser papá-dijo Sakura con una vena en la cabeza_

_De repente, solo escucharon como algo, más bien, alguien había caído al suelo._

_-¡Sasuke!-corrió Naruto para ayudarlo_

_Llamaron al veterinario y este confirmó que Kyuu estaba en ese estado. Aunque no se podía creer que tuviera un hijo con alguien de su propia especie, pero al ver que Kyuu era una especie de zorro que ya casi no existía (porque según el doc., era un zorro que podía tener descendencia con alguien de diferente especie)._

_Y así, siguieron intentando despertar a Sasuke._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ya está despertando-dijo Sakura guardando el alcohol (no, no era para tomárselo)

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sasuke sobándose el chichón que se le hizo al azotar en el suelo

-Te desmayaste por la "noticia" que te di-dijo Sakura con una gota de anime resbalando por su sien

-Entonces Kyuu si está embarazada-dijo Sasuke serenamente

-Sip-dijo Sakura sonriendo

Un aura asesina se formó alrededor de Sasuke. Y como la chava del exorcista, miró a Kuro con claras intenciones de matarlo. Kuro tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿COMO PUDIERON HACER ESO SIN PROTEGERSE?-gritó Sasuke activando el Sharingan

Y en menos de cinco segundos, se veía a Sasuke persiguiendo a Kuro.

-Si lo alcanza, mi hijo se queda sin padre-dijo Kyuu con dos lagrimones

-Eso les pasa por andar de calientes-dijo Naruto viendo la persecución con una mega gota

Después de unos cuantos moquetazos (golpes) por parte de Sasuke, Naruto intervino y tuvieron reunión familiar (imagínense cuando tengan a sus propios hijos -.-u).

Hablaron "civilizadamente" y al final todos estaban muy contentos.

-¿Y cuándo van a nacer?-preguntó Sasuke serenamente

-Como en dos meses-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Bien, entonces vamos a festejar-dijo Kyuu de lo más feliz

Y en la casa se armó la pachanga.

**Siete horas después…**

Casi todos estaban ebrios a más no poder. La Hokage al ver toda la fiesta, le dio ganas de ir pero como siempre Shizune la detuvo. Ahora tiene más trabajo que nunca y se ve a la Hokage con un montón de papeles y con dos lagrimones.

-La fiesta estuvo muy movida-dijo Hinata viendo todo el chiquero con una gota de anime en la cabeza

-Y lo peor, a nosotros nos toca limpiar todo-dijo Naruto con lagrimones

-Dejen de quejarse y pónganse a limpiar-dijo Sasuke recogiendo los botes de cerveza

Naruto y Hinata suspiraron resignados. Tardaron más en arreglar la casa que en ensuciarla (siempre es así, es la ley de la vida n.n).

-Los que estén sobrios, ayuden a levantarse a los demás-dijo Big

Todos los que no tenían ni una sola gota de alcohol les saltó una vena en la cabeza (entiéndase Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Gaara y Sai)

De uno por uno los fueron llevando a sus camas, teniendo que limpiar a veces un "accidente" a causa de los borrachos (han sido una maaaaaaaaaala influencia).

-Espero que los niños no hagan eso-dijo Naruto viendo a todos los inconscientes

-Lo mismo digo, espero que no hayan grabado la fiesta en sus casas-dijo Hinata acostando al último "happy" (happy, no hippie -.-).

Ya que limpiaron todo y la casa rechinaba de limpia, fueron a dormir.

-¿Dónde están Kuro y Kyuu?-preguntó Naruto viendo a todos lados

-Shhh, están dormidos-dijo Hinata señalando el sofá

-No hay que moverlos. Dejemos que duerman bien-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

Y todos se fueron a dormir a excepción de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Ven, vamos al jardín-dijo Sasuke tomándole la mano

**En el jardín…**

-¡Wow! El cielo se ve hermoso-dijo Naruto contemplando las estrellas

-Es verdad-dijo Sasuke haciendo lo mismo que su novio

-¿Cuánto llevamos de novios?-preguntó Naruto inocentemente sin dejar de ver las estrellas

-Mmm, creo que nos falta para cumplir el mes-dijo Sasuke viendo ahora a Naruto

-Pues, espero estar contigo más que un mes-dijo Naruto viendo a los ojos a su amor

-Así será-dijo Sasuke acercándose para besarlo

Y duraron un rato así.

-Me alegro que Kyuu y Kuro vayan a ser padres-dijo Naruto después del beso

-Se lo merecen-dijo Sasuke viéndole amorosamente

-¿Crees que nosotros podamos tener hijos?-preguntó inocente Naruto

-Tal vez, si le decimos a la Hokage que nos eche una manita-dijo Sasuke para después volver a besarlo

Y siguieron contemplando las estrellas.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Todos se fueron a dormir?-preguntó Kyuu estirándose

-Parece que si-dijo Kuro bajando del sofá

-Ya casi se acaba el programa, ¿cierto?-dijo Kyuu con un deje de tristeza

-Es cierto. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada-dijo Kuro hablando serio

-No quiero que me separen de ti ni de Naruto y Sasuke-dijo Kyuu agachando la mirada

-Lo sé, pero creo que debemos de decirles toda la verdad-dijo Kuro dándole un ligero lametazo a su novia

-Pero…no quiero vivir sin ti-dijo Kyuu respondiéndole el lametazo con otro igual

-No te preocupes, primero les decimos la verdad. Y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca dejaría que te separaran de mi lado y menos cuando vamos a hacer padres-dijo Kuro viéndole con amor

-Es…está bien, les diremos la verdad en cuanto despierten-dijo Kyuu sonriéndole débilmente

-¿De qué verdad hablan?-preguntó Sasuke apareciendo en la puerta del jardín

-…-ninguno dijo nada

-Respondan, ¿Qué verdad quieren decirnos?-dijo Naruto viéndoles serio

En esos momentos, Kuro y Kyuu no tenían otra opción más que decirles todo.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿De qué verdad estarán hablando Kuro y Kyuu?**

**¿Soltarán la sopa y cantarán todo? (traducción: les dirán o no)**

**¿Los borrachos tendrán una resaca que no los dejará levantarse?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis ¿sip?**


	22. Capítulo 20: Día 34: la 6ta expulsión

**Día 34: la 6ta. Expulsión**

**Hola a todos. Les agradezco a todos ustedes por haber seguido esta historia, faltan como unos tres capis mas para que este fic llegue a su final T.T de verdad no saben lo feliz que soy cuando leen este fic. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

El ambiente se había tornado tenso, Sasuke y Naruto miraban fijamente a Kuro y Kyuu esperando su respuesta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Van a hablar o no?-dijo Sasuke serio

Kuro y Kyuu se miraron fijamente, suspiraron pesadamente. Kuro abrió la boca para hablar.

-Ustedes saben que nosotros somos animales ninja, pero no somos cualquier animal ninja. Al hacer contacto con nuestros "dueños", automáticamente adquirimos las habilidades y el carácter del mismo. Significa que somos como unas "réplicas" de ustedes, algo así como su "descendencia"-dijo Kuro serio

-Además, cuando el programa termine, algunos ninjas intentarán venir por nosotros y nos llevarán a un campo de concentración donde nos quitan las habilidades que desarrollamos gracias a ustedes. Digamos que nos buscan por tener la capacidad de "robar" el chakra y las habilidades de un ninja. Si vivimos con alguien que por voluntad propia nos adoptó, dejamos de correr el peligro de que nos lleven a ese lugar-dijo Kyuu con los ojos acuosos

-En pocas palabras, si no somos como quien dice "adoptados", nos sacarán todo el chakra y estaremos…muertos-dijo Kuro

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron sin aliento. ¿Cómo podía ver gente así? Naruto cerrando el puño por rabia, decidió a hablar.

-No dejaremos que se los lleven y menos ahora que van a ser padres-dijo Naruto viéndoles decidido

Kuro y Kyuu abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Digo lo mismo. Primero les clavo un Chidori por donde no les dé el sol antes que permitir que se los lleven-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-¿En serio?-dijeron ambos animalitos con los ojos como platos

-En serio-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto sonriéndoles

Como agradecimiento, se les abalanzaron y comenzaron a llenarlos de besos (lametones) por toda la cara.

-Bien, tranquilos. ¿Tenemos que firmar algo?-preguntó Naruto apartando lentamente a Kyuu

-Ahora que lo dices…-dijo Kyuu separándose de Naruto y yendo al cuarto

-¿Qué va a hacer?-preguntó Sasuke dejando suavemente a Kuro en un lado

-Esperen, dejen voy por algo-dijo Kuro siguiendo a Kyuu

**Cinco minutos después…**

Se veía a Kuro y Kyuu arrastrando cada uno un carrito rojo con una montaña de papeles. Naruto y Sasuke veían eso con confusión.

-¿Y esos cerros de papeles?-preguntó Naruto confundido

-Tienes que firmar, poner su nombre y sus iniciales en cada hoja-dijo Kyuu sonriendo

Una mega gota resbalaba por la cabeza de Naruto y una mega vena en la cabeza de Sasuke.

-Firmen aquí, aquí y aquí-dijo Kuro apuntando en las hojas

Estuvieron firmando un buen rato.

**Cuatro horas, veintidós minutos y cuarenta segundos después…**

-Listo, es todo-dijo Kyuu sonriendo

Naruto y Sasuke tenían las manos y dedos hinchados por tanto escribir. Kuro les llevó dos bolsas de hielo para baja la hinchazón (lo que se hace por la familia -.-u).

-Es hora de dormir-dijo Sasuke bostezando

-Tienes razón-dijo Naruto con cara de Shikamaru (cansancio -.-)

Ya firmados y recogidos los papeles, fueron a dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Todos los que se pasaron con las guarapetas en la pachanga, se les veía haciendo fila para ir a vomitar al baño. Los que no tenían ni una pizca de resaca, desayunaban tranquilamente.

-Preparé hot cakes, también hay cereal All Bran. Hay que tener buena digestión-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Mmm, los hot cakes te quedaron geniales-dijo Naruto echándoles miel (se me antojaron O.O)

-Gracias-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-Hay que darles café con sal a los resacosos-dijo Gaara sirviendo leche en su cereal

-O tal vez un clamato-dijo Sasuke tomando café

Todos asintieron y eso que no eran de los que toman (ay aja claro. Me escuché como candy jeje)

Después del maratón de vomito, alguien tenía que destapar el baño y perfumarlo.

-Yo no voy a limpiar su porquería-dijo Sasuke viéndoles serio

-Pues tiene que ser alguien que no le de asco hacer ese trabajo-dijo Sakura caminando de un lado a otro

Ninguno se atrevió a ir al baño (claro, y menos porque parecía un reactor nuclear antes de explotar)

-Big, ¿puedes llamar a un plomero o algo así?-dijo Temari fastidiada

-Esperen, veré si puedo hacer algo-dijo Big

**Dos horas después…**

-Naruto, ve a abrir-ordenó Big

-Claro-dijo Naruto yendo hacia la puerta

Y en eso se ve a un cuerazo de plomero (O///O). Ojos verdes, cabello negro, cuerpo bien trabajado. En fin, todo un bombón (babas por parte de la autora).

-Hola lindura, ¿Dónde está el problema?-dijo el plomero en tono insinuante

-En el baño-dijo Naruto cortante-Sígueme-dijo llevando al plomero al baño

Como el plomero iba detrás de Naruto, posó su vista en el trasero del rubio (retiro lo de las babas, este tipo de seguro va a pedir que le paguen con cuerpomatic -.-u)

-Aquí es-dijo Naruto señalando el lugar

-Muy bien, no tardo lindura-dijo el plomero atrapándolo por la cintura

-Hmp-dijo Naruto secamente y apartándolo de él (ya hasta se le pegó la frasecita de Sasuke -.-)

No tardó ni cinco minutos cuando ya salía del baño (como que si le urgía -.-#).

-¿Ves? Soy rápido en lo que hago-dijo el plomero guardando sus cosas

-Bien, eso es todo-dijo Naruto dando vuelta para irse

-O no lindura, falta mi pago-dijo el plomero pegando su cuerpo en Naruto y acorralándolo en la pared (¿Qué les dije? -.-)

-¿Te quitas o te dejo sin herencia?-dijo Naruto viéndole enojado

-Me gustan fieros ¡GRRR!-dijo el plomero acercándose para besarlo

-Te lo advertí-dijo Naruto dándole un rodillazo que hizo que hasta le doliera el…orgullo

-Ya conoces la salida-dijo Naruto saliendo del baño (¡bien hecho Naru! n.n)

El plomero se levantó y fue a perseguirlo. Pero en el camino se topó con Sasuke (nos vemos en tu funeral).

-¿Así que andas persiguiendo a MI novio verdad? Pues… vas a desear no habértele insinuado-dijo Sasuke activando el Sharingan y sonriendo sádicamente

**Unos cuantos segundos después…**

Se veía al plomero todo enyesado en una cama de hospital con dos lagrimones.

Mientras, los televidentes ya se la pensaban dos veces pedirle autógrafos a Naruto sin que parezca una insinuación -.-u.

**De vuelta en la casa…**

-Atención, todos vayan a la sala-dijo el Brother

-Hola chicos-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

-Hola-todos

-Bien, desde este momento….cierro llamadas-música de suspenso

Nervios a flor de piel por parte de los nominados.

-En unos minutos más, estarán los resultados-dijo Kakashi y tele off

**Dos horas después…**

Los nominados se veían con unas venas por esperar tanto.

-Jeje yo…

-¡Ni digas nada!-dijeron Naruto y Sakura molestos

-Bueno, bueno. Ahora les diré a los expulsados-dijo Kakashi serio

Suspenso.

-Los que tienen que salir esta vez son… para que ya no puedan volver son…

Más suspenso.

-Los que salen esta noche son Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru y Shino-dijo Kakashi de golpe

Se quedaron sin palabras.

-Las reglas chicos, lo siento-dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojito feliz

-Tienen cinco minutos-dijo el Brother

-Que problemático-dijo Shikamaru con su típica cara

Se fueron despidiendo, tomaron sus cosas y salieron.

Luego se les veía por el puente y la canción de ya saben quien comenzó a escucharse.

-Vaya, salieron cuatro de golpe. Díganme, ¿Cómo fue su experiencia dentro de la casa?-dijo Yamato sonriendo

-Fue problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-No diré nada-dijo Shino secamente

-¡Exploté mi llama de la juventud!-dijo Lee emocionado (subnormal -.-u)

-Fue una grata experiencia-dijo Sakura con el puño en alto

-Muy bien, vayan al foro. Kakashi los espera-dijo Yamato señalando el foro

Y con todos y chivas fueron al foro.

**En la casa Big…**

-Bien, tengo que decirles que dentro de dos días serán las nuevas nominaciones. Los que no estén nominados, automáticamente pasan a la final-dijo Kakashi tomando agua

Intriga por parte de los habitantes de la casa.

-Y en cuatro días, a partir de hoy, habrá un último reto-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz-Y un día antes de la final, se hará la expulsión. Asi que cuídense y suerte-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

Tele off.

Todos se miraban como diciendo "yo voy a ganar el premio". Mientras, Itachi y Deidara estaban desaparecidos en quien sabe qué lugar.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Dónde están Itachi y Deidara?**

**¿De qué tratará el reto?**

**¿Quiénes llegarán a la final sin ser nominados?**

**¿Quiénes serán expulsados?**

**¿Cómo serán los hijos de Kuro y Kyuu?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fas. **


	23. Capítulo21: Día 36: la última nominación

**Día 36: la última nominación**

**Hola de nuevo, vi el video que una de las lectoras puso en youtube y me quedé O.O me gustó muchiiiiiiiiiisimo n.n les diré como buscarlo.**

_**SasuNaru/[KuroKyuu]**_** por si quieren verlo.**

**El video se llama Big Brother: Konoha. Leyenda de un amor-/SasuNaru/[KuroKyuu]**

**Gracias a todos por hacer de este fic un éxito n.n le agradezco a Masashi-san por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo el capi.**

En la casa Big se veía a todos los habitantes descansando. Sasuke, Naruto, Kuro y Kyuu estaban dormidos en una hamaca (espero que no se rompa con tanto ahí).

Unos minutos después, Sasuke comenzó a despertar. Sintió un peso recostado en su pecho y observó que era Naruto durmiendo plácidamente (que vida). Sasuke sonrió y lo acercó más a su pecho volviéndose a dormir.

**Veinte minutos después…**

Las cámaras seguían a Itachi, quien buscaba algo dentro de sus cosas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Deidara alzando una ceja

-Buscando-dijo Itachi sin voltear a verlo

Hasta que sacó de su maleta una especie de chicharra.

-¡La encontré!-dijo Itachi sonriendo

-Itachi, ¿Qué estas tramando?-dijo Deidara viéndole enojado

Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por su cara. Deidara lo veía con una cara de "ni te atrevas a hacer eso".

E Itachi salió rumbo al jardín.

**En el jardín…**

Itachi se acercaba sigilosamente hacia la hamaca donde dormían tranquilamente las dos parejitas. Puso la chicharra cerca de ellos y la hizo funcionar.

-¡CLAM!

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-cayeron los cuatro asustados de la hamaca pegando un grito

-JAJAJAJA-Itachi estaba que se descocía de la risa

Un aura asesina envolvió a Sasuke, activando el sello maldito y acercándose peligrosamente a Itachi.

-BAS-TAR-DO-deletreó Sasuke con voz de ultratumba

Itachi tragó saliva y corrió por su vida gritando como niña (eso te pasa por arruinarles el sueño).

Deidara solo veía la escena con cara de "te lo advertí, y ahora atente a las consecuencias".

-Deidara, ¡AUXILIO!-gritó desesperado Itachi

-¡Vuelve acá maldito arruina-sueños!-dijo Sasuke con el sello en nivel dos

Mientras que a Naruto, Kuro y Kyuu se les resbalaba una mega gota de anime por la cabeza.

**Media hora después…**

Se veía a Itachi en su cama con una venda amarrada en el trasero…por tercera vez (¿Sasuke lo mordió o que pex? Si sigue así, se va a quedar sin cachetes -.-u).

-Creo que se te pasó la mano-dijo Naruto con una gota de anime resbalando por su sien

-Hmp-fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke

-Atención, tenemos unas cuantas fallas con la electricidad. En estos momentos, apagaremos las cámaras, los micrófonos y las luces para arreglar el problema-dijo Big

Todos comenzaron a hablar. Mientras, Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

-Naru, ¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto?-dijo Sasuke en tono meloso (ya traías muchas ganas -.-)

-Te estaban tardando-dijo Naruto pegándose al cuerpo de su novio (O.O ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el verdadero Naru-chan?)

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se llevó a su novio al cuarto. En ese instante, toda la casa quedó en tinieblas.

-¿Dónde están Sasuke y Naruto?-preguntó Temari prendiendo unas velas

-Fueron a fo…cof a jugar-dijo Kiba con sonrisa picarona

-Jujuju, vamos a grabarlos-dijo Tenten riendo

-No creo que debamos interrumpirlo. ¿O quieren quedar como Jirayra-sama en el hospital?-dijo Hinata regañándolos

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos amantes del yaoi. Asi que dejaron eso por la paz.

**En el cuarto…**

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban desnudos en la cama besándose apasionadamente (que rápidos O.O).

**Aquí empieza el lemon** (la verdad, no sé cómo hacerlo, pero haré el intento)

-Ah Sasuke-gemía Naruto por los besos y succiones que le daba a su cuello

-Mmm-Sasuke tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de su novio

-Ah, ah Sa…su…ke-hablaba entrecortadamente el rubio

Sasuke dejó su cuello para besar, lamer y morder el resto de su cuerpo. Fue dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar a su intimidad y devorarla.

-¡Ah!-gritó

-Dejemos los juegos y pasemos al grano-dijo Sasuke con voz ronca

Sacó de uno de los cajones un pequeño bote de lubricante. Untó tres de sus dedos y llevó uno a la entrada de su rubio.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó Sasuke preocupado

-No, pero es incómodo-dijo Naruto

Sasuke le sonrió y metió los otros dos dedos, haciendo que Naruto gritara de dolor.

-¡Discúlpame!-dijo Sasuke asustado

-No…tú…sigue-dijo Naruto entrecortadamente

Movió sus dedos lentamente. Naruto ya no gemía de dolor ahora gemía por placer.

Sasuke sacó sus dedos y llevó su intimidad a la entrada ya dilatada.

-Iré despacio-dijo Sasuke comenzando a entrar lentamente

Ya cuando iba a la mitad, entró de una sola vez.

-¡AH Sa…Sasuke!-gritó Naruto ante la invasión de su entrada

Tranquilo, esperaré cuando estés listo.

Naruto asintió.

**Cinco minutos después…**

Naruto ya acostumbrado, dejó a Sasuke embestirlo. Solo podían gemir, jadear y decir el nombre del otro. Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas. Sasuke masajeó el miembro de Naruto. Faltaba poco para que ambos llegaran al orgasmo y con unas cuantas embestidas más, llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

**Aquí termina el lemon** (les dije, soy mala en esto T.T)

Sasuke se dejó caer encima de Naruto. Ambos trataban de respirar correctamente.

-Estuviste genial Sasu-dijo Naruto dándole un tierno beso

-Tú lo estuviste más-dijo Sasuke viéndole amorosamente

Y entre tanto beso, caricia y palabras empalagosas salieron del cuarto con toallas y ropa limpia dirigiéndose al baño.

-Está todo muy oscuro-dijo Naruto tratando de no tropezarse

-Yo te guio-dijo Sasuke activando el Sharingan

Y llegaron al baño sin problemas.

**Tres minutos después…**

-Me hacía falta el baño-dijo Sasuke secándose el pelo con la ropa puesta

-Mira, ya llegó la luz-dijo Naruto al ver el baño iluminado y poniéndose una playera

-Hola ototo. Veo que ustedes también se divirtieron-dijo Itachi con sonrisa picarona

-¿Y tú?-dijo Sasuke picándole

-Pues sí, es como la cuarta vez-dijo Itachi en pose pensativa

-Esa es la razón por la cual siempre desaparecen Deidara y tú, ¿Verdad Itachi?-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-Nunca puedo engañarte ototo baka-dijo Itachi sonriendo de igual forma que Sasuke

En eso, llega Deidara con unas toallas.

-Si nos disculpas, vamos a bañarnos-dijo Itachi llevándose a Deidara

-Veo que "milagrosamente" ya no tiene la venda-dijo Naruto con una gota de anime

-Atención, vayan todos a la sala-dijo Big

Rápidamente, todos se dirigían a la sala.

**En la sala…**

-Hola a todos-dijo Kakashi feliz

-Hola-todos

-Muy bien, es hora de las nominaciones-dijo Kakashi cambiando su semblante a uno serio-Volveré después-y la tele off

-Hinata, pasa al confesionario-dijo el Brother

-Si Big-dijo Hinata yendo hacia el confesionario

Y asi fueron pasando.

**Media hora después…**

-Vaya directo al grano sensei-dijo Naruto evitando las tontas excusas de Kakashi

-Bien, los nominados de esta noche son…

Suspenso

-Hay cinco nominados, esto quiere decir que cuatro de ustedes automáticamente pasan a la final-dijo Kakashi tomando agua

Nervios

-Los cinco nominados son: Temari, Tenten, Kiba, Gaara y Sai-dijo Kakashi de golpe

-Tres de ustedes serán expulsados y dos pasarán a la final. A los que no mencioné ya están en la final-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

Los cuatro finalistas estaban felices por haber pasado a la final sin ser nominados (entiéndase Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y Neji).

-Felicidades a los finalistas-dijo Kakashi sonriendo-Me despido y hasta la próxima

Tele off

-¡Llegamos a la final amor!-gritó Naruto abalanzándose a Sasuke

-Así es-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso

-Pensé que saldríamos nominados-dijo Hinata respirando tranquila

-Pero no lo estamos-dijo Neji dándole un beso tierno a su novia

La tarde transcurrió tranquila.

Entre las sombras, se veían dos siluetas sonriendo maliciosamente esperando el momento para atacar.

**Continuará…**

**Ahora ya sabemos el por qué de las desapariciones de Itachi y Deidara. Voten x tres de los nominados para expulsarlos. Ahora, las preguntas.**

**¿Quiénes serán aquellas sombras?**

**¿Quiénes quedarán en la final junto a nuestras parejitas?**

**¿Quién se irá a Cancún de vaca?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi y disculpen el lemon tan horrendo que hice T.T nos vemos, dejen revi ¿si?**


	24. Capítulo 22: Día 40: el último reto

**Día 40: un "pequeño" y último reto**

**Hola a todos, gracias a todos por dejarme sus revis, de verdad hacen que valga la pena seguir escribiendo. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Los habitantes limpiaban la casa con más dificultad que antes, ya que como quedaban pocos, las tareas eran más pesadas. Pero ni así le pudieron borrar esa sonrisa que traía Sasuke desde que se fueron las luces (¿Por qué será? -.-u). Esa sonrisa pasó de ser agradable a dar miedo y es que si ya era raro verlo sonreír, verlo sostener esa sonrisa, daba pavor.

-Emm, Sasuke, no tengo problemas de que sonrías pero… ¿Puedes dejar de sonreír? Me está dando miedo-dijo Naruto con un goterón en la cabeza

-¿Eh? Ah sí claro-dijo Sasuke volviendo a poner su típica cara de "soy el dios de los amargados"

-Gracias-dijo Naruto sonriéndole

Mientras, se veía como Kuro y Kyuu limpiaban las ventanas, sosteniéndose con sus colas, dejando las ventanas rechinando de limpio.

Después de tres horas de arduo trabajo, terminaron cansados y sudorosos.

-Iré a tomarme un baño-dijo Tenten yendo hacia el baño

Ya que cada uno hizo turno para entrar en el baño, todos se dispusieron a descansar.

-Atención, el reto ha llegado-dijo Big

-¿Cómo que el reto ha llegado?-preguntó Naruto confundido

-Vayan a la puerta-dijo el Brother

-Yo voy-dijo Hinata

-Abre la puerta-dijo Big

Abrió la puerta y fijo su vista a los lados para después voltear hacia abajo y vio que era un canasto tapando algo o más bien alguien.

Hinata metió el canasto y en él había una nota.

-El reto se llama "cuídame" hay un bebé de 6 meses al que tienen que cuidar durante todo el día. Su reto es que tienen que alimentarlo, bañarlo, jugar con él y no dejarlo solo. Si al final del día el bebé sale de la casa feliz, habrán ganado el reto-terminó de leer Hinata

-¿Está dormido?-preguntó Naruto viendo el canasto

-Eso parece-dijo Hinata levantándolo suavemente

-No hay que hacer ningún ruido-dijo Tenten en voz baja

Y pusieron el bebé cerca de ellos.

-Va a dormir por un buen rato-dijo Hinata sonriendo

**Cinco minutos después…**

-¡Buaaa!-lloraba el bebé

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Hambre? ¿Sueño? ¿Tiene el pañal sucio?-dijo Sasuke irritado y con un tic en el ojo

-Creo que es lo tercero-dijo Naruto al percibir un olor extraño-A ver, déjame cambiarlo-y tomó al bebé en brazos

Cuál fue su sorpresa que el bebé había dejado un "regalito" en su pañal. Al ver semejante cosa, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Itachi y Deidara se desmayaron (¿y quién no? -.-u).

Mientras, Naruto le quitó el pañal, Hinata lo limpió, Tenten le puso talco y Temari le puso el pañal nuevo.

-Gu-dijo el bebé dando palmaditas con sus manos

-No aguantan nada-dijeron los que le cambiaron el pañal con un goterón resbalando por su cabeza

-¡Buaaa!-lloró de nuevo el bebé

-¿Ahora que tiene?-dijo Sasuke recuperándose de su desmayo

Los otros se incorporaban.

-No sé, haz gestos Sasuke-dijo Naruto con el bebé en brazos

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no sé hacer eso!-gritó Sasuke confundido

-¡Tu solo hazlo!-le ordenó su novio

-Está bien-dijo Sasuke suspirando

-¿On ta bebé?-dijo Sasuke tapándose la cara con las manos-¡Aquí ta!-dijo destapándose con una voz demasiado tétrica

-¿ON TA BEBÉ? ¡AQUÍ TA!-dijo Sasuke más fuerte

El pobre bebé lo observó asustado.

-¡BUAAAAA!-lloró más fuerte el bebé

-¡Sasuke-teme lo asustaste!-dijo Naruto con una mega vena en la cabeza

-¡Aquí está el biberón!-dijo Temari quien llegó corriendo

-Gracias-dijo Naruto tomando el biberón y dárselo al bebé

El bebé comenzó a calmarse y empezó a hacer ruidos con el biberón que se tomaba. Y poco a poco, se quedaba dormido hasta que tomó la última gota.

-Hay que hacer que eructe-dijo Naruto dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

Ya eructando el bebé se quedó plácidamente dormido.

Sasuke sonrió al ver como Naruto arrullaba al bebé. Ya se imaginaba así con sus hijos.

De pronto, una explosión se escuchó en el jardín.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-dijo Hinata preocupada ya en el jardín

-Hay un chakra muy conocido rondando por aquí-dijo Sasuke con el Sharingan activado

Y otra explosión se escuchó pero dentro de la casa.

-¡Naruto!-dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia dentro de la casa

-¡Se han llevado al bebé!-dijo Naruto preocupado

-¿Quién fue capaz?-dijo Hinata activando el byakugan

-Solo logré distinguir una cabellera roja-dijo Naruto molesto

-Karin-dijo Sasuke con enojo

-Big, vamos a ir a buscarlo-dijo Naruto decidido

-Bien, la puerta está abierta-dijo Big

Todos comenzaron a movilizarse.

**En otro lugar…**

-¡Buaaa!

-¡Ya cállalo Karin!-dijo Sora tapándose los oídos

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo ahogue?-dijo Karin moviendo al bebé de un lado a otro

El bebé se puso verde de la cara por tanta agitada que le daba y entonces vomitó justo en la cara de Karin.

-¡AHHHHH!-gritó Karin asqueada (¡Bien hecho bebé!)

-¿Escucharon ese grito?-dijo Naruto poniéndose en alerta

-Sí, viene de por allá-dijo Hinata viendo una cabaña

-Vamos-dijo Neji

**SN**

-¡Cállate Karin! Nos pueden descubrir-dijo Sora pasándole una toalla para limpiarse todo el vómito

-No hay necesidad de ello-dijo Sasuke apareciendo junto con los otros shinobis

-¡Atrás! O el bebé se muere-dijo Karin apuntando con el kunai el cuello del bebé (maldita vieja -.-#)

-Eso nunca-dijo Kyuu mordiéndole el trasero a Karin

Karin soltó al bebé, este estuvo a punto de caer pero Tenten lo salvó. Naruto atacó a Karin con un Rasengan en la espalda y Sasuke atacó a Sora con un Chidori y ambos cayeron muertos (se lo merecían).

-Vámonos-dijo Sasuke viendo a los cadáveres sin ningún remordimiento

-Sí-dijeron todos

Y regresaron a la casa.

Hinata revisó al bebé para ver si estaba lastimado, afortunadamente no le pasó nada grave. El bebé se quedó dormido y lo dejaron en el canasto.

-Han pasado el reto-dijo Big

-Que bien-suspiró tranquilo Neji

-Dejen al bebé en la puerta, ya tiene que irse-dijo el Brother

-Está bien-dijo Naruto llevándolo a la puerta

Lo depositó en la entrada y se lo llevaron.

-Lo voy a extrañar. Y más cuando hizo que te desmayaras teme-dijo Naruto en tono burlón

-Dobe-dijo Sasuke ladeando su rostro avergonzado

-Bueno, ¿Quién quiere pizza?-dijo Temari trayendo las pizzas

Todos fueron excepto Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿Alguna vez te gustaría tener un bebé conmigo?-preguntó Naruto sonrojado

-Por supuesto. El único problema es que somos hombres-dijo Sasuke viéndole con tristeza

-Pues, eso no va a hacer ningún problema-dijo Naruto sonriéndole tiernamente

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja

-Obaachan dice que tiene un tratamiento especial para quedar en ese estado y que sumándole que tengo al kyuubi en mi interior, las posibilidades son más altas-dijo Naruto sin dejar de sonreír

-Es una magnífica idea. Pero tú le cambias los pañales dobe-dijo Sasuke en tono de burla

-Y tú te encargas de asustarle con tus gestos teme-le picó Naruto

-Dobe-dijo Sasuke acercándose a él para besarlo

Y se dieron un beso dulce pero a la vez apasionado. Se separaron y fueron a comer pizza.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben quiénes eran esas sombras. Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Revis x fa.**


	25. Capítulo 23: Día 44: la última expulsión

**Día 44: la última expulsión**

**Hola a todos, sorry por no haber actualizado antes, es que tuve que hacer un trabajo de ecología -.-# pero ya estoy aquí jeje. El penúltimo capi que les dejo T.T **

**Una de las lectoras me pidió un favor, asi que me tardaré poquito.**

**Primero, te vas a donde dice "login" (o sea, arriba, a la derecha en la franjita azul), luego pones el nombre de tu correo y la contraseña (aunque eso ya lo sabes, sorry) das click donde dice "publish" y luego has click en "document manager" y ahí escribes el nombre del fic o del capi, luego le das a "examinar" y ya eliges el documento y luego le das a "submit document" y ya tienes el capi listo.**

**Ahora, para subir la historia (o sea el capi ya para que lo lean) te regresas y donde dice "new history" le das click y ahí te dice la categoría a la que quieres subir la historia. Donde dice anime/manga elijes ese y luego te señala en cual anime lo quieres subir. Ya que lo hayas escogido, escribes el nombre del fic, el summary y eliges el documento y ya está. Espero que haya explicado bien jeje.**

**Dicho esto, les agradezco que hayan seguido esta historia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

La mañana había transcurrido normal en la casa, aunque cinco de ellos estaban nerviosos por saber quien estaría en la final junto con Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y Neji.

-Parece que esta será la última vez que convivamos juntos-dijo Hinata triste

-No te preocupes, cuando se acabe este programa vamos a convivir de nuevo juntos-dijo Naruto sonriéndole

-Tienes razón, es mejor pensar positivo-dijo Hinata sonriendo finalmente

Así duraron un rato hablando.

**En el jardín…**

-Te ves muy pensativo Uchiha-dijo Gaara acercándose a Sasuke

-Tal vez-dijo Sasuke contemplando el cielo acostado en la hamaca

-¿Y qué harás cuando salgas?-le preguntó Gaara viéndole serio

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-dijo Sasuke levantándose y viéndole de igual forma

-Solo quiero saber si no volverás a irte. No me malentiendas, simplemente me preocupo por él-dijo Gaara serenamente

-Ya me fui una vez y lo hice sufrir, créeme, no lo volveré a hacer-dijo Sasuke viéndole ¿culpable?

-Eso pensé. Te ha cambiado Uchiha. Tiene el don de hacer cambiar a la gente-dijo Gaara viendo hacia un punto inespecífico de la pared

-Lo sé, y me alegro por eso-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-Pero, si me entero que le haces daño, te entierro vivo-dijo Gaara amenazándolo

-No hay necesidad-dijo Sasuke levantándose y yendo hacia la casa

-Veo que aun quieres a Naruto-dijo Sai sonriendo como siempre

-Sí, solo como un amigo-dijo Gaara rodeando el cuello de su novio con sus brazos

-No te preocupes, no malinterpreté nada-dijo Sai rodeando su cintura con sus brazos

Y se dieron un tierno beso que se fue tornando apasionado.

**En la casa…**

-¿Quién crees que se case primero?-preguntó Itachi abrazando a su novio

-Creo que tu hermano-dijo Deidara sentado en su regazo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Itachi

-Tienes razón, se le ve urgido por empacharse al comerse a Naru-dijo Itachi en tono burlón

-¿Y tú no tienes ganas de "empacharte"?-le preguntó Deidara viéndole picaronamente

-Me leíste el pensamiento-dijo Itachi para después comérselo a besos

-Váyanse a un hotel-dijo Sasuke en tono burlesco

-Llegaste en mal momento ototo baka-dijo Itachi viendo serio

-Pues te aguantas-dijo Sasuke viéndole de igual forma

-_Y esto es todos los días-_pensó Deidara con una gota de anime resbalando por su sien

Y los hermanos empezaron una de sus tantas peleas.

**En el cuarto…**

Se encontraban Kuro y Kyuu dándose besos, cariños y arrumacos sin dejar de verse con amor.

-Es increíble que vayamos a hacer padres-dijo Kyuu viendo su pancita (ojos de corazón por parte de la autora)

-Sí-dijo Kuro acariciando suavemente la pancita de su novia (más corazones por parte de la autora)

-Serán maravillosos-dijo Kyuu con un hermoso brillo en los ojos

-¿Serán?-preguntó Kuro confundido

-Presiento que van a ser dos-dijo Kyuu sonriéndole tiernamente

Kuro solo se limitó a sonreír y a llenar de besos a su amor y a su o sus futuro (s) hijo(s).

**En el almacén…**

Se veía a Tenten, Temari y Neji acomodando el almacén. Después de varios minutos, acabaron con su trabajo.

-Bueno, eso es todo-dijo Tenten sonriendo

-Al fin-suspiró Temari cansada

-Lo bueno es que dejamos limpio este lugar-dijo Neji con su pose de "soy mejor que cualquiera"

-Atención, todos vayan a la sala-dijo el Brother

Y rápidamente todos estaban en la sala.

-Hola chicos-saludó feliz Kakashi

-Hola-todos

-Ya que todos están aquí, en este momento, cierro llamada-dijo Kakashi poniéndose serio

Suspenso.

-En un momento más estarán los resultados-dijo Kakashi y la tele off

-Esto es un suplicio-dijo Kiba quien no había hablado a causa de su diarrea

Y es que comió digamos…algo que los humanos no podemos comer (-.-u).

**Flash Back**

-_¿Verdad o reto?-le preguntó a Kiba sonriendo maliciosamente_

_Los chicos jugaban a verdad o reto para pasar un rato divertido. Era el turno de Tenten para "castigar" a Kiba._

_-Reto-dijo Kiba con pose de "soy un macho y no me asusta nada"_

_-Te reto a que te comas las croquetas de akamaru-dijo Tenten sonriendo malévolamente_

_-"Y dicen que yo soy el sádico"-pensó Sasuke con una gota de anime resbalando por su sien_

_-¿Sus…croquetas?-preguntó Kiba nervioso_

_Todos asintieron, incluyendo a akamaru (mira que le gusta ver sufrir a su amo -.-u)_

_-Ya que-dijo Kiba y se echó un puño de estas a la boca_

_Todos se quedaron con cara de asco al ver que si estaba cumpliendo el reto. Luego de comerse el puño de croquetas, se escuchó un extraño ruido._

_-¡Voy a vomitar!-dijo Kiba corriendo al baño_

_Y después de vomitar, le dio diarrea (pobre Kiba)._

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-Ten, tómate esta pastilla de pepto bismol-dijo Hinata dándole la pastilla

-Gracias-dijo Kiba ya tomándose la pastilla

**Media hora después…**

-¡No nos diga otra de sus escusas baratas!-dijeron todos con una vena en la cabeza

Aura depresiva por parte de Kakashi.

-Que malos son-dijo Kakashi con dos lagrimones

-Si, como sea. Ya dinos quien se va y quien se queda-dijo Kiba nervioso

-Ya tranquilos. Les diré quien sale esta noche-dijo Kakashi poniéndose serio

Suspenso.

-Los que tienen que salir esta noche para no volver jamás son…

Música de suspenso.

-Los que salen esta noche son Temari, Tenten y Kiba-dijo Kakashi viéndoles serenamente

Depre por parte de Tenten y Kiba (a Temari como que le dio igual).

-Tienen cinco minutos para despedirse-dijo Big

Los expulsaron se despidieron, tomaron sus chivas y se fueron.

Luego se les ve por el puente y se escucha la canción que todos sabemos cuál es.

-Temari, Tenten y Kiba. ¿Qué experiencia les dejó al estar en la casa?-preguntó Yamato sonriendo

-Fue divertido, ni siquiera pude grabar a ninguna de las parejitas que están en la casa-dijo la fanática del yaoi (o sea Tenten n.n)

-Ah, bien Tenten-dijo Yamato con una gota de anime resbalando por su sien

-¿Tú que dice Temari?-le preguntó Yamato sonriendo

-Pues, aunque algunas cosas me dieron igual, me entretuve bastante-dijo Temari enseñando su blanca dentadura

-¿Y ustedes que me dicen?-dijo Yamato a Kiba y akamaru

-Fue una experiencia súper chida men-dijo Kiba hablando como chilango (sin ofender a nadie)

-Habla bien-dijo Tenten dándole un zape

-Bueno, vayan al foro. Ahí los espera Kakashi-dijo Yamato con una mega gota

Y se fueron al foro.

**En la casa Big…**

-Felicidades chicos, ya están en la final-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-Gracias Kakashi sensei-dijeron los finalistas contentos

-Espero que disfruten sus últimos días en la casa Big. Suerte y que gane el mejor-dijo Kakashi despidiéndose

Tele off.

-No puedo creer que ya estemos en la final-dijo Naruto contento

Y armaron una pachanga.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ahora las últimas preguntas.**

**¿Quién ganará el dinero y el viaje?**

**¿Quién quiere que gane?**

**¿Qué pasará después del reality?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi y último capi T.T cuídense, nos vemos. Revis x fa**


	26. Capítulo 24: Día 45: LA GRAN FINAL

**Día 45: LA GRAN FINAL**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el último capi de este fic (la autora después de esto se irá a llorar). Gracias a todos por ser fieles a esta historia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

La última mañana en esa casa pasó tranquilamente. Limpiaban por última vez la casa.

Era el último desayuno.

-Al fin ya podremos salir de esta casa-dijo Sasuke suspirando tranquilo

-Tienes razón, aunque creo que voy a extrañar todo esto-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Sí. Bueno, sigamos desayunando-dijo Sasuke comiéndose un pan tostado

El desayuno continuó normal entre pláticas, risas y de más.

**Cuatro horas después…**

Las cámaras grababan a todos los habitantes guardando sus cosas en las maletas. Kuro y Kyuu se andaban robando la comida del almacén para no "desperdiciar" la comida.

-Kuro, Kyuu, dejen esa comida donde estaba-los regañó Big

-Pero se va a echar a perder si la dejamos aquí-dijo Kyuu viendo hacia las cámaras con ojos de borreguito degollado

-No, dejen todo como estaba-dijo el Brother

-Bastardo-susurró Kuro bajamente

-Escuché eso Kuro, ni aunque me insulten les daré la comida-dijo Big (anda Big, no seas tacaño y regálales la comida

-Vamos Big, piensa en los bebés-dijo Kyuu sobándose su barriga la cual comienza a abultar (lo chantajean con los bebés -.-u)

-Está bien, pero solo lo necesario-dijo el Brother derrotado

-Gracias Big-dijo Kyuu emocionada y volviendo a asaltar el almacén

**Otras cuatro horas después…**

La tarde le cedía el paso a la noche, los habitantes estaban reunidos rezando para que todo saliera bien.

-Hola chicos-dijo Kakashi enlazándose con los finalistas

-Hola-dijeron todos nerviosos

-Bien, desde este momento, cierro llamadas-dijo Kakashi serio

Suspenso.

-En un momento más, les daré los resultados-dijo Kakashi y la tele off

-¡Que suplicio!-dijo Naruto con dos lagrimones

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo

-Mientras, recojamos la cocina-dijo Hinata yendo al lugar mencionado

-Es verdad, no podemos irnos y dejar ese tiradero-dijo Neji viendo los platos sucios

Y todos comenzaron a limpiar.

**Una hora después…**

-¡Chicos! Kakashi sensei ya está en la tele-dijo Naruto

-Bien chicos, aquí tengo los resultados. Los mencionaré de forma ascendente, esto quiere decir que mencionaré al sexto lugar, tendrá que despedirse y salir y así sucesivamente hasta dejar a dos de ustedes. Y de esos dos, mencionaré al primer lugar-dijo Kakashi acomodándose su corbata

-O.O- sorpresa por parte de los habitantes

-El sexto lugar de esta gran final es…Sai-dijo Kakashi sin interrupciones

Sai simplemente sonrió como lo suele hacer.

Se despidió de todos y a su novio le dio un beso de esos que te quita el aliento.

-Nos vemos afuera Gaara-dijo Sai para después despedirse definitivamente

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa.

Pasó por el puente y le pusieron la misma canción. En eso, Yamato lo recibe.

-Hola Sai. Dime, ¿Qué se siente ser uno de los finalistas?-preguntó Yamato sonriendo

-Hola. Pues, fue una buena experiencia, eso creo-dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente y leyendo un libro llamado "cómo responder a una pregunta relacionada a una final de un reality" (subnormal -.-u)

-Bien, pasa al foro. Kakashi te recibirá-dijo Yamato con una gota resbalando por su sien

Y Sai se fue hacia el foro.

**En la casa Big…**

-Ya no tarda en venir Sai. Ahora les diré al quinto lugar-dijo Kakashi aclarándose la voz

Nervios por parte de los finalistas.

-El quinto lugar de la gran final de Big Brother: Konoha es…Gaara-dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojito feliz

El mencionado se sorprendió un poco y se despidió secamente casi de todos a excepción de Naruto.

-Adiós Gaara, nos vemos afuera-dijo Naruto sonriéndole

-Claro-dijo Gaara con una leve sonrisa

Tomó sus tiliches y se fue.

Caminó por el puente, pusieron la canción y fue recibido por Yamato.

-Dime Gaara, ¿Qué experiencia te ha dejado estar en esa casa?-dijo Yamato sonriendo

-Fue…interesante, aunque descuidé mucho mi trabajo como kazekage-dijo Gaara secamente

-Ah, bien. Pasa al foro-dijo Yamato con una mega gota de anime

Y se fue al foro.

-_Me pagan poco por hacer esto-_pensó Yamato con dos lagrimones

**De nuevo en la casa Big…**

-Tal parece que tenemos todavía a cuatro finalistas-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-El cuarto lugar de esta noche le pertenece a…Neji-dijo Kakashi sin dejar de sonreír

-¡Felicidades Neji!-dijo Hinata dándole un corto beso a su prometido

-Gracias Hinata-dijo Neji devolviéndole el beso-Es hora de irme, nos vemos afuera-dijo para después despedirse, tomar sus cosas e irse

Caminó por el puente y ya saben lo demás -.-

-Dime Neji, ¿Qué aprendiste con toda la experiencia al estar en la casa?-preguntó Yamato

-Pues que el destino nunca lo hace tu entorno, lo forjas tu mismo-dijo Neji sonriendo levemente

-Eso fue profundo. Pasa al foro-dijo Yamato señalando el lugar

Y Neji se dirigió al foro.

**Y de nuevo a la casa Big…**

-Bien, ahora nos quedan los tres únicos finalistas en pie dentro de la casa. Pero en unos momentos más les diré el tercer lugar-dijo Kakashi sonriendo y la tele off

-¡Que malo es! Le encanta vernos sufrir-dijo Naruto con dos lagrimones

-Cuando salga de aquí le voy a aplicar la urracarana invertida a Kakashi-dijo Sasuke casi activando el Sharingan

-Tranquilícense, no creo que tarde tanto en decirnos. ¿O sí?-dijo Hinata intentando calmarlos

**Media hora después…**

-¡Me voy a cargar a Kakashi sensei cuando lo vea!-dijo Hinata con una mega vena en la cabeza

-_¿Dónde está la Hinata de antes?-_pensaron Sasuke y Naruto con miles de gotas resbalando por sus cabezas

-Jeje, disculpen. Hubo fallas en el sistema y…

-¡Me importan un #$%&$ tus excusas!-dijo Hinata molesta (¿Hinata dijo eso? O.O no le conocía ese lado -.-u)

Tanto Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y los televidentes tenían la boca desencajada y con cara de "¿esa es Hinata?" y más cuando dijera palabrotas.

-Eh, yo dis…disculpen. Continúe Kakashi sensei-dijo Hinata apenada y roja como jitomate

-De acuerdo. El tercer lugar es para…Hinata-dijo Kakashi como no queriendo decirle

Hinata se quedó sorprendida.

-¡Tienes un excelente lugar!-dijo Naruto emocionado y destensando el ambiente

-Gracias-dijo Hinata sonriendo

Se despidió de ellos y tomando sus cosas, salió de la casa.

Cruzó el puente y fue recibida por Yamato.

-Hola Hinata, ¿Qué experiencia te dejó Big Brother: Konoha?-preguntó Yamato a unos pasos alejado de ella

-Bueno, conviví mucho con mis compañeros y amigos. Y creo que necesito una clases de control de ira-dijo Hinata sonriendo dulcemente

-Buena elección. Pasa al foro-dijo Yamato

Y fue hacia el foro.

**Ya saben donde de nuevo…**

-Bien, ahora diré el primer lugar-dijo Kakashi serio

-¿Dónde están Itachi y Deidara?-preguntó Naruto viendo a todos lados

-Ellos se fueron en la madrugada-dijo Kakashi acomodando unos papeles

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Sasuke sin mostrar interés

-Fueron a tomarse unas vacaciones-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-Bien, así no nos molestarán durante un buen rato-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-Dejando a un lado eso, el ganador de este reality es…

Suspenso.

-El primer lugar es para… ¡NARUTO!-dijo Kakashi feliz

Naruto se quedó en shock y después de unos segundos…

-¡GANÉ!-gritó Naruto eufórico

-Felicidades amor-dijo Sasuke dándole un apasionado beso

-¡No lo puedo creer! Es…no puedo decirlo-dijo Naruto intentando no llorar

-Pues di que ganaste. Y creo que tengo que salir-dijo Sasuke dándole otro beso

-Nos vemos afuera cariño-dijo Naruto viéndole dulcemente

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

Y se dieron un beso más apasionado que los anteriores.

Sasuke se separó de él, tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa.

Recorrió el puente y Yamato lo recibió.

-¿Qué sientes al ser el segundo lugar de este reality show y ser uno de los mejores?-preguntó Yamato sonriendo

-Pues siempre he sido el mejor. Y por cierto, ¡VOY A DESCUBRIR QUIEN ES BIG BROTHER Y LO MATARÉ POR HABERME INTERRUMPIDO TANTAS VECES!-dijo Sasuke activando el sello

Goterón por parte de Yamato.

-Bueno, pasa al foro Sasuke-dijo Yamato con su goterón

Y fue hacia el foro.

**Ya saben…**

-Naruto, es tu turno de salir-dijo Big

-Gracias Big, nos vemos-dijo Naruto tomando sus cosas

Fue al cuarto, se trajo a Kuro y Kyuu y salieron de la casa. Ya cuando estaban afuera, las luces, cámaras y micrófonos de la casa, se apagaron.

Naruto recorrió el puente y le pusieron una canción llamada "will all the champion" (se pronuncia así ¿no?).

-Hola Naruto, ¿Dime que se siente ser el primer lugar?-dijo Yamato feliz

-Pues, ¡ME SIENTO SUPER FELIZ!-gritó Naruto saltando

-Bueno tranquilo. Pasa al foro para que recibas tus premios-dijo Yamato señalándole el foro

Y se dirigió al foro.

**En el foro…**

-Bienvenido Naruto. Aquí está tu dinero y el viaje todo pagado a la playa. Felicidades-dijo Kakashi feliz

Dos chicas le entregaron sus premios y le dieron un beso cada una en cada mejilla, provocando que los celos de Sasuke salieran a flote y casi esté a punto de estrangularlas si no fuera porque los de seguridad lo detuvieron.

Así terminó el reality más famoso del mundo ninja.

**Dos meses después…**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kuro y Kyuu vivían en la casa del segundo. Kyuu ya se alivió y tuvo dos hijos: un zorrito negro de ojos azules y una gatita naranja con los ojos de color negro (ojos de corazón y babas por parte de la autora).

Y ese día, mientras los pequeños Mika y Dina (como le pusieron a sus cachorros) jugaban con la pelota, aparte de que era el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

-Créeme, le va a encantar el regalo tanto, que hasta se va a desmayar-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Sí tú lo dices-dijo Kyuu incrédula pero a la vez intrigada por saber cuál es ese regalo

-Ya estoy en casa-dijo Sasuke quien entraba cerrando la puerta

-Bienvenido-dijo Naruto dándole un beso y abrazándolo

-Andas mas meloso de lo normal-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-Eso es por tu regalo-dijo Naruto dándole un papel

-¿Y esto?-dijo Sasuke tomando el papel

-Léelo-dijo Naruto sonriendo sospechosamente

Sasuke comenzó a leerlo y cada vez sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

-¿Esto es cierto?-dijo Sasuke sorprendido y ¿feliz?

-Por supuesto, seremos padres-dijo Naruto tocándose su todavía vientre plano

-No sabes que feliz me haces-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo fuertemente

-Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-dijo Naruto correspondiéndole el abrazo

Duraron un rato así.

**Nueve meses después…**

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARME DE NUEVO BASTARDO!-gritó Naruto siendo cargado por Sasuke y llevado al hospital

Un goterón resbaló por la cabeza de Sasuke.

Llegaron al hospital, Tsunade rápidamente ordenó que llevaran a Naruto al área de parto. En eso, llegaron los amigos de la pareja para apoyarlos.

**Tres horas después…**

Habían pasado y no había señales de que Naruto y sus hijos estuvieran bien. Hasta que se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

-¡TE MATARÉ SASUKE TEME AHHHHHHHHHH!

-Jajaja ototo, creo que vas a dormir en el sofá de ahora en adelante-dijo Itachi quien acababa de llegar junto con Deidara

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. En eso, salen Tsunade y Sakura.

-Felicidades, son mellizos-dijo Tsunade feliz

-¿Puedo ir a verlos?-dijo Sasuke ansioso

-Si, puedes pasar-dijo Tsunade

Sasuke entró y vio a su querido novio junto con sus hijos. Uno de ellos era una linda niña de cabello negro y ojos azules y el otro de sus niños era un rubio de ojos negros (cualquier parecido a los hijos de Kuro y Kyuu es pura coincidencia).

-Son hermosos, ¿verdad Sasuke?-dijo Naruto viéndole amorosamente

-Es verdad. ¿Cómo los llamaremos?-dijo Sasuke cargando a la niña

-Mikoto y Minato, ¿Te parece?-dijo Naruto sonriendo y arrullando al niño

-Me parece bien-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

Y se quedaron contemplando a sus hijos. Después de eso, llegó Sakura invitándolos a otro reality llamado "La Academia".

Sasuke y Naruto solo le dijeron una cosa.

-¡NI MUERTOS HACEMOS OTRO REALITY DE "$#%&%!

Despertaron a los bebés, tardaron un buen rato en dormirlos.

Después del nacimiento de los bebés, Sasuke buscó a Big por todos lados y cuál fue su sorpresa que todo este tiempo había sido Kakashi. Y los había grabado al hacer "eso" en la casa Big sin que se dieran cuenta y Kakashi extrañamente fue a parar al hospital.

Ah, y vivieron súper happy forever (que en español, pues… fueron felices. Asi de simple)

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado. No será la última vez que me vean. Cuídense, nos vemos.**


End file.
